Bittersweet Revenge
by Danilynn87
Summary: A fun Swan Queen AU based on the original movie Overboard. A filthy rich snob, Miss Mills refuses to pay Emma Swan for her labor. When Emma sees an opportunity to seek revenge on the dreadful woman, she seizes the day.
1. Chapter One

A woman scorned, yes that's me to put it lightly. Fuck Neal, fuck this job and fuck the stuck up brunette who's lounging on her yacht while I remodel her bathroom. A bathroom in which four men have come and gone because they couldn't handle _The Evil Queen._

I kick myself everyday for falling under his spell. My ex husband, Neal, was a smooth talking piece of shit. I was abandoned as a baby and bounced around between foster homes with barely a high school diploma. I was undoubtedly a lost girl craving attention and instantly latched onto the first dumbass who flashed me a smile. Neal worked odd jobs remodeling homes and taught me everything he knew. He had goals and big dreams where we would own our own business someday but that was all cut short when I kept popping out his children. That deadbeat took off four years ago, leaving me in a rundown shack with three kids. Thus concluding my reasoning for swearing off men.

"Pssst!" I'm squatting down, balancing on my toes while peeking outside the bathroom door. The older man glances my way but snaps his head back into his statuesque pose. "Come on dude, just a bottle of water," I whisper trying to coax the butler to bring me something to quench my thirst on this scorching hot day.

"Sydney!" The spoiled brat of a woman calls out from her lounge chair. Her eyes are closed even though she just beckoned the poor man.

"Yes Miss Mills?"

"Dry Martini, two olives and stirred not shaken. The last time you attempted to pass off that ghastly drink and I will not stand for it!"

"Yes Miss Mills." The man bows his head and disappears from her presence while shuffling backward.

I study the brunette as she spins around in her chair to lay upon her stomach. She's gorgeous, I'll give her that, but her attitude turns her into the grim reaper. Her mostly naked body is on full display to soak up as much sun as her olive tone flesh can absorb. Her dainty fingers stretch behind her back and blindly search for the black string holding her top up. She tugs one long piece and then proceeds to the string behind her neck. The straps fall effortlessly next to her body, clearing her flesh from any tan lines. Her manicured nails skim the bottom of her thighs before they reach the hem of her bathing suit. Her fingers dip beneath the fabric and pull the material up so her plump ass is out for the world to see. I notice...something...

I squint for a moment debating if that is a birth mark or...nope, that's definitely a tattoo!

I shake my head and turn my attention back to her bathroom. I'm almost done, just a few finishing touches and her dream bathroom will be complete.

"Here you are," the robot butler hands me a bottle of water before he proceeds to his master with her martini. _Stirred, god forbid it's shaken_! Does it even matter? I didn't even know there was a difference.

I unscrew the top of my water and welcome the ice cold liquid that travels down my throat and tingles somewhere in my chest. My eyes drift over to the spiteful woman who appears to be sleeping behind her dark framed sunglasses. That's when the glasses slip ever so slightly down the bridge of her nose exposing her curious eyes that are locking onto mine. She quickly fumbles to place those glasses back in place but I already caught her staring me down.

Miss Mills slowly lifts herself from the lounge chair causing every muscle down her back and firm ass to clench deliciously. She reties her bathing suit top but leaves her thick bottom hanging out. The woman sashays toward me in a seductive manner causing me to lose focus. I quickly avert my eyes and focus on chugging my water down.

"Miss Swan, do I pay you to take breaks?"

"I was just-"

"Were you granted permission to have one of _my_ water bottles?" The devil woman's hand lunges forward and rips my water bottle from my clutches. The cold liquid spews out the top soaking my wet tank top in the process.

"Really?" I exasperate while staring at the giant wet spot that's turning my white tank into a see through wet T shirt contest. "What is your problem? It's a fucking bottle of water!"

I step back inside the bathroom and find a rag to soak up some of the water but I know it's pointless.

"This is _my_ yacht! You must ask _my_ permission if there is something that you seek," she coldly informs me as she tosses my water bottle into the trash.

"Your yacht?"

"Yes Miss Swan, _my_ yacht, surely you are not deaf."

"So tell me, _Miss Mills_ , how did you pay for this boat?"

"That is neither here nor there-"

"Did your daddy pay for it? Or your douche bag of a husband who is dancing around with a bunch of trashy whores on the top deck."

"Excuse me!"

I take one step forward asserting my power over this heartless bitch. I _want_ her to know that I'm not intimidated by her fancy words or empty threats. I smirk in triumph as she mentally fights with herself not to back down.

"I bet you have never worked a damn day in your life!"

"Just because you can tear down a few walls does _not_ mean you are better than me!"

"No, but I can assure you I'm not a cold, ignorant, heartless, hoity toity, rich bitch!" I take one more step forward so our noses are almost touching. She flinches the slightest bit but holds her own. "And that alone, makes me better than you!"

"You are out of your mind!"

"No you are if you think you can try to intimidate me into quitting just like all the other workers before me. I don't scare easily and I came here to do a job that I intend on finishing."

Miss Mills pushes past me, roughly bumping her shoulder into mine. She sways into the bathroom that I was working on and glances around the room with her bitchy mask guarding her face from any true emotions. Her red pressed on nails poke out before she drags her fingertips across the sink.

"Is this granite or quartz?" Her tone is snippy and she doesn't bother looking over at me.

"Granite." I sigh heavily and tuck my thumbs into my back pockets of my jeans.

"Why on Earth would you put granite in here?" She scoffs as her lifeless eyes scan the room to find more things she can nit-pick.

"Beside the fact that granite is more durable for a bathroom...it's what you chose." I roll my eyes at the woman and lean against the doorframe.

"I did no such thing." She stomps out of the bathroom making a point to bump into my shoulder yet again.

I laugh without any humor as I whip around to follow the insufferable woman. "You did! Grab your butler, ask him. I showed you samples and that is the one you picked."

"I would have never done such a thing if you had properly explained what each sample was made up of." She purposely sticks her nose toward the sky and exits the inside of the yacht.

The heat is almost too much for my body that's already sweaty and sticky from working. I squint as I chase the woman toward the sun.

"I did explain! Maybe if your head could retain more information besides manicures and sunbathing, you would've understood."

"Don't think your insensitive remarks affect me." Raven locks whip around as she turns to face me. "You are nothing more than the help, in a lower class bracket than those ' _trashy whores_ ' you seemed to notice up top."

"You don't know me!"

"I know enough, now get back to work and fix your mistake!"

I gape at the woman as if she just grew another head. "That is _not_ my mistake! I will gladly fix _your_ mistake but that will include another few days of pay _plus_ the money for the quartz that you insist on _and_ you still have to pay for the granite that you want to throw away."

"You pay for it! I never wanted granite, so you can pay for that mistake."

"I will not pay out of my pocket for a piece of granite that you suddenly changed your mind about!"

"Then you will be fired for your incompetence."

My jaw falls open in shock as I stare at this sorry excuse for a human being. "You know what, you win! I quit! Just pay me for this week and I'll be out of here!"

"You foolish woman, do you honestly expect me to pay you for work that I don't deem acceptable?" She laughs at my expense as she quickly turns on her bare feet to walk away, thinking she has won. I grip her wrist and yank roughly until she comes face to face with me.

"You don't want to mess with me you ungrateful bitch! You _will_ pay me for my hard work!" I threaten as fury bubbles to the surface.

"Or what?" She snaps with fire burning in her eyes.

"You have no idea what I am capable of," I challenge with conviction.

The corner of her mouth curls just a fraction and for a brief moment, I think she is actually enjoying this confrontation. The woman rips her wrist away from my grasp and before I can blink, her hands are firmly pressing into my shoulders. I watch through wide eyes as she smiles wickedly at me from above.

A thousand sharp needles feel like they are jabbing into my back just before the cold water consumes me, swallowing me whole. _Did that bitch honestly just push me over the railing?_

I push through the water furiously as rage pulsates through my veins. My head bobs out of the water while I spit out the nasty salt water. I rub my hands down my face to wipe away the ocean water. I peer up at the obnoxiously enormous yacht to find the woman leaning on the railing waving at me with a satisfied look upon her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I scream up at the woman before I begin swimming toward the boat.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" She disappears for a minute but then she's back, holding my tools over her boat.

"Don't you dare!" I pick up my speed, swimming as fast as my body can manage.

"Goodbye Miss Swan," She sasses, tossing all my work tools over the edge and into the ocean below.

 _One Week Later_

"... _still no one has come forward on Jane Doe, who was lost at sea, four days ago. The coast guard picked her up but she has no recollection of what happened or her past. If anyone has any information please come forward_." The television explains once again provoking me to scoff and roll my eyes. I flick my attention toward the tv just in time to see the disheveled Miss Mills appear.

"I can't believe nobody has claimed that woman yet," my friend Ruby laughs as she plops down on the couch next to me.

"Because she's literally the worst human to grace this planet!" I yank on the colorful hair tie as I swoop long golden locks through.

"Ouch mommy!" My five year old reaches behind her head and feels around her ponytail. "Another ponytail mommy? I want something different!"

"That's all I got kiddo!" I laugh and kiss her temple before swatting the side of her thigh signaling her to stand up from my lap. "Go on upstairs with your brothers baby girl." My daughter jumps from my lap and grabs a fistful of popcorn before she bounces up the stairs. "Greg is so pissed I didn't get the money from her. He thinks _I_ owe him, especially for the tools."

"Didn't this broad have a husband?" My friend asks once my daughter has left the room.

"Yeah, but I'm sure when he saw the news he felt the weight of the world lifting off of his shoulders. He probably was like, good riddance! I mean Rubes come on, the guy was practically cheating on her in front of her face! He might actually be worse than Neal." Ruby and I both share a small laugh while we watch the local news.

"You really are done with men, huh? You gonna come join me on this side of the fence?" The brunette laughs while wiggling her perfectly sculpted eyebrows suggestively.

"No I'm just done with everyone! I need to focus on getting my life together because we are drowning over here. I am living paycheck to paycheck while trying to raise three children. I don't have time for this house or my kids anymore." I groan with the heavy weight of my situation crushing on top of my chest, slowly suffocating me.

"I know, I'm trying to help out as much as possible when I'm free..."

"I know Rubes, but it's not your responsibility."

"You should get Miss Queen to watch your kids as payment for your labor." We both burst out into a fit of giggles as the television shows a clip of the ungrateful brat explaining her situation. The thought of that stuck up snob trying to handle my children makes me keel over from my laughter.

"... _I know in my gut I have a husband._.."

"Yeah but he ain't coming to get you honey!" I laugh while stuffing my face with some popcorn.

" _He's_ not...but what if you are?" Ruby's voice grows louder with excitement as she turns to me and knocks the popcorn right out of my hand.

"What?" I snap completely baffled by her words.

"What if you claim her?"

"What? No, Ruby come on. She's not even gay!"

"She doesn't have to be. It's not like you're going to do anything with her. The most you might have to do is a peck to her cheek."

"Ruby you're seriously loosing your mind. I take back all I ever complained about needing a babysitter, there's no need to watch my kids anymore."

My friend smacks my arm chuckling from the blatant lie and continues her rant. "Listen, you go down to that hospital and claim that she's your wife. She has amnesia, she will have no idea. You bring her home, have her clean up your pig stye, watch your kids and cook your meals, until you think she has paid back her due."

"Then what do I do with the woman? I cannot pretend to be married to Regina George for the rest of my life!"

Ruby smacked my thigh and cackled uncontrollably all over again. "Oh my god, please can we name her Regina?"

"No, Regina means queen and she would probably like that too much. She needs a name that would be too rugged for her prissy ass."

"So we are doing this?" My friend leans into my personal space with a shit eating grin.

"No! What would I even tell my kids?"

"The truth. They are smart, they'll totally play along."

"What if someone else recognizes her and comes looking for her?" I question.

"She's probably from New York or something. We are from some small hick town in Florida. I guarantee they are only showing her on our local news for right now."

I shake my head at my friend's ridiculous scheme and sit back further into my couch. This would make my life easier. I can't deny that I'm struggling in life right now and any kind of help would benefit me. I would save so much money on daycare alone but this is so wrong. Then again this woman has been skating by in life while treating other people like they are the scum of the earth. If karma was too busy to pay her back then I would happily step in and help out.

"Let's do it Rubes!"

"Seriously?" The slender woman jumps into my lap with a loud squeal.

"Yes," I laughed while peering up at my friend. "I need your help though. This is when your art expertise comes into play. I need pictures and a fake wedding certificate. Whatever you can manage."

"How are we going to get a photo of her?"

"Next time the news comes on, we will wait and start snapping away."

"Oh this is too funny," Ruby laughed as her body rolled off of my lap.


	2. Chapter Two

Ruby only took two days to forge everything I needed to claim Miss Mills as my wife. I didn't know this woman's first name because she never allowed anyone to call her anything but Miss Mills, so I came up with my own.

I'm a nervous wreck as I step inside our small town hospital. I wipe my sweaty palms against my jean clad thighs and shake away my nerves. So many terrifying thoughts are running rapidly through my mind. What if she remembers who I am? What if the doctor doesn't trust that I'm her wife? What if I slip up somehow and call her Miss Mills? _This better work..._

"You're here for the amnesia patient?" A nurse questions skeptically as she strolls toward me. I nod at first feeling completely overwhelmed by my nerves. I clear my throat and fake a smile. _I'm about to kidnap this woman._

"Emma Swan." I reach out my hand to politely greet the younger woman.

"Your wife...she's a..."

"A piece of work right?" I laugh playfully like I secretly love just how crazy my wife is.

"Uh, yes." The nurse chuckles awkwardly and sways back and forth between her feet, silently expressing her anxiety about this situation.

"Can't always judge a book by its cover, right?" I wink, inspiring a small smile to form by the nurse.

"Right. Well she claims she's married to a man..."

"Well I was her first girlfriend...she always dated men before me, but I swooped her right off her feet."

The nurse seems to accept my answer because she smiles sweetly and gestures for me to follow her. I exhale a slow shaky breath that I was holding. I follow the younger woman into a common room and she motions for me to take a seat. I sit down on the arm of a couch and wait anxiously for this hell of a lie to begin.

An older doctor enters the room with Miss Mills right on his heels. This man already looks like he is tired of her shit. The brunette's hair is in disarray, very unlike the perfectly sculpted masterpiece she always held before. She's wearing only a long, over sized hospital gown and robe and it takes everything in me not to laugh.

"Roni!" I scream as I leap to my feet.

"Roni?" She scoffs like she is personally offended by the name. I hurry to her side but she stiff arms me, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Who are you?"

"Really?" I pout out my bottom lip pretending to be wounded by her words. "I thought your memories would come back if you saw me."

"That's not always how amnesia works," the doctor informs me professionally inspiring me to fake a depressed whimper.

"Will somebody please explain who this Beverly Hillbilly want to be is?" Mills sarcastically huffs while folding her arms protectively across her chest.

I glance down at my clothes and smile knowing this outfit was going to piss her off. I picked out my most washed out jeans with gaping holes in the knees. I chose an over sized button down flannel and a jean jacket tied around my waist.

"There's the sassy woman I married!" I wrap her petite frame into my arms and slam her against my body with force causing a harsh breath to escape her lips.

My new wife wiggles and swats at my arms until I release her from my death grip. I smile like an idiot just to irk her even further.

"I'm...gay?" She whispers forcing me to choke back another laugh.

"You weren't always, but spend an afternoon with me and you'll remember why you switched teams." I hear the nurse and doctor behind me snicker and now I can't help but let out a small chuckle.

"This is preposterous!" Miss Mills sways away from me like the Queen she thinks she is. Her memories are gone but her body still knows deep down who she truly is. "Do you have any proof?"

I smirk wickedly as I curl my fingers around her dainty wrist and yank her back into my arms. The brunette stumbles and crashes against my body with impact. I smile kindly before I snake one hand through her hair and slam my lips against hers. She whines and protests through our kiss but I fake a smile all the way through.

Prissy pants wiggles free from my clutches as she gasps for air. "Don't you think I would feel _something_ from...from this stranger!" She questions the doctor as she wipes her lips clear from the taste of me.

"I don't know, I never had amnesia before," the doctor retorts prompting a small giggle to fall from my lips. Clearly everyone in this hospital is sick of her and just wants her gone at this point.

"Well I need proof! There has to be some sort of proof!"

"Alright calm down," I roll my eyes pulling the piece of paper out of my back pocket. I unfold the crinkled paper and hand the woman her proof.

"Roni Hogswaggle?" She practically chokes out the last name as her brown eyes flick toward mine. I may have googled, the worst last names ever, just to piss her off even more.

"Well...Roni Swan now," I smile with my entire face expressing that I'm proud that this wretched woman has my last name.

"This proves nothing!" She whips the marriage certificate back at me and walks right passed me, bumping into my shoulder as if she knew about our altercation that occurred over a week ago. I freeze momentarily waiting for her memories to come flooding back, but she continues on. "I need more proof!"

"She really seems to like you," the nurse defends trying to speed up this process. My new wife folds her arms across her body and sticks her nose up into the air.

"She's very pretty and she's standing here taking your abuse with a smile upon her face. She's a keeper," the doctor tries to persuade Miss Mills because I'm sure he has other patients who actually need his attention.

"She could be some lunatic off the street!"

"I could be," I shrug my shoulders and saunter my way closer to her. " _But_ some lunatic wouldn't know about your cute little bottom."

"Excuse me?" She shrieks and quickly clenches her robe in attempt to cover up her body.

"You see...although my wife is utterly embarrassed," I pout out my bottom lip to add some affect to my words. "And she would never admit this out loud...she has a small tattoo on her right butt cheek."

Miss Mills' face contorts to the most horrified look I've ever seen. Those big brown eyes triple in size while her tanned skin turns a bright red. The corner of my mouth curls up in victory while I lean into her personal space and wink. I hear her gulp down her anxiety before she shakes her head and pushes passed me again.

"Well...check..." the doctor suggests earning himself a death glare from the snob.

"I don't think-"

"You usually don't honey, but that's okay, I didn't marry you for your brains."

"Ugh," the brunette scoffs as her mouth falls open in shock. The doctor is trying his hardest not to laugh but his amusement is written all over his face.

 _Roni_ strolls away toward the corner of the room so she can check on my accusations against her bottom. She turns her head so she can see behind her while she moves the robe and hospital gown away from her ass. The look that graces her face is a dead giveaway that I was in fact correct about her secret tattoo. Her face falls, looking completely blindsided as she drops the gown and robe from her fingers. Those brown eyes connect with my dancing green eyes because now I know, _I won!_

I smile with every muscle in my face and hold out my open arms. "Come here _Roni_!" The nurse and doctor share another small laugh and try to be slick as they high five one another but I catch it.

Roni groans, her upper lip quivers in disgust but I hold my smile in place. She sashays toward me, folding her arms across her chest in defiance. I know she won't be hugging me so I drop my arms.

"Uh, is there something you have in the lost and found for her to wear?" Roni glares at me like I'm the biggest idiot in the world for not bringing her clothes but I choose to ignore her.

"I think we have some old scrubs in the back?" The nurse offers us leading Roni out of the room.

"Mrs. Swan?" Another nurse calls my name from behind the reception area.

"Yes." I walk over to the counter as the nurse slides a small bag my way.

"This is what was on your wife when we found her."

I open the bag to find only a silk thong inside. My eyes grow wide but I fight this uncomfortable feeling and mask my shocked face.

"Where are her clothes?"

"Well when they found her, she was freezing. They literally tore her clothes away since she was soaking wet."

"Oh," I sigh and for a brief moment I feel awful that she had to experience something like that and now she doesn't even know who she is.

"She's all yours," the doctor informs me as he nudges Roni forward, closer to me.

I quickly pocket her panties and toss the bag into the trash.

"All mine," I smile wickedly as I hold out my hand for my new wife.

Roni obviously refrains from touching me in any form as we walk out the door. I lead her over to the parking lot but she stops dead in her tracks once she realizes what I'm driving.

"This must be some sort of joke." Her voice wavers and for the first since I've met her, she seems nervous.

"No, joke. You love this thing." I hand her a helmet that barely qualifies as one. I grin in triumph because I knew this moped would piss her off so that's why I chose to drive it. I wasn't even sure the damn thing would start, it's been sitting in my garage for as long as I can remember.

"Do we not own a car...wife?" She inquires while blankly staring at me.

"Emma."

"Pardon me?"

"My name is Emma, not wife. And yes, we own a car but I know how much you love riding on the back of this thing so that's why I brought it." I offer the brunette the helmet again and she reluctantly takes it from with a sassy eye roll.

"This doesn't _feel_ like something I would enjoy, Em-ma," she mocks my name and is still staring at the moped like it might bite her at any moment.

"Oh yeah, you love when the wind is in your hair, thoroughly messing it up, worse than it is now," I tease with a small laugh prompting the woman to run her hand through her hair in attempt to tame her disheveled self.

I put my helmet on and climb onto the moped. I start the old thing and wait for Roni to jump on the back. "Come on, we have to get home."

Finally Roni places her helmet on her head and swings her leg behind me. Her arms wrap around my waist like a vise and I can't help but laugh at how nervous she is. I lift my foot off the ground and we take off down the street.

"Emma?" Mills shouts from behind me so I lean back in order to hear her better. "What was I doing out in the ocean, in the middle of the night?"

"Sometimes when we need money you work over nights at the docks, I have no idea what you were doing in the ocean though. That's what I love about you, you're unpredictable."

I truly hope she doesn't ask anymore questions about the night of her accident because I really wouldn't know what to say. I lean forward hoping she understands that we are done with this topic.

Suddenly I hear the woman behind me choking pretty hard. "Are you alright?" I shout as the wind whips around us.

"I-I think- I just ate a bug!" She coughs in the most disgusted voice.

I start laughing uncontrollably and shake my head. "Yeah you should probably keep your mouth shut!"

A few minutes later we pull up to my home. I park the moped in the driveway and climb off. Roni rips away her helmet, as if the thing was on fire and shoves it into my stomach. I set the helmets down and begin walking to my front door.

"This is...no...I cannot possible live here!" There's fear and panic in her eyes as they take in the view around her.

My house is definitely falling apart. When Neal and I purchased this home six years ago, he swore he would fix everything about it. The damn thing was falling apart and that's the only reason why we were able to afford it. The yard is hideous, if I'm being honest. The grass is over grown, along with the bushes and weeds are everywhere. I can't afford anyone to come clean it up and I certainly don't have time myself with how many hours I work.

"Come on inside, maybe something will spark that brain of yours." I step inside my house with my new wife hot on my heels.

"Roni! Thank god you are okay! We were so worried!" Ruby exaggerates as she yanks the perplexed woman into a hug. My friend rocks Roni side to side aggressively while I purse out my lips and flash her a thumbs up.

"Who are you?" Roni finally snaps as she shoves my friend away.

"Aw babe don't be jealous," I coo as I drape an arm around her shoulders. "This is our best friend Ruby. Nothing to worry about."

"I am not jealous!" She shrugs me off of her and stands a little taller with confidence. "And do you always call me _babe_ , because I will have to ask you to refrain."

Ruby and I both chuckle at the annoyed woman just as the back door flings open. "Here come our kids!"

"Kids? As in more than one?"

"As in three!"

"Dear lord!"

All three of my kids come barreling through the house screaming and yelling just to piss her off even more, just like I requested. Roni throws her arms up and tucks her hands beneath her chin, in attempt to avoid physical contact. My kids run right passed her and she shudders, like if she touches them, she will retain some sort of disease that will instantly lead to death.

"Mom!"

"Mom!"

"Mom!" My kids repeat over and over again as they tug at her scrubs.

"Alright kids, relax. Go sit down on the couch, give your mom some air," I instruct. My children run to the couch and sit down, waiting for further instructions. "Roni, why don't you see if you can remember their names?"

Roni relaxes the slightest bit once the children are a safe distance away. I stroll over to my oldest and pull him from the couch. I hug my son from the back and smile at Roni.

"How about this kid?" I question with a shit eating grin. I catch a quick glimpse of my friend who is holding a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Roni purses out her thick lips and squints her eyes like she is really trying to remember him. "Not even a guess?" I pout.

"Barnaby."

I burst out a loud laugh as my son groans in response. Ruby and my two little ones are laughing right along with me.

"No, this is Henry." I shake my head and try to manage a straight face. "Henry is our oldest he is eight."

"Henry." She repeats with a curt nod. Henry falls back down on the couch and pulls his knees to his chest, fully embarrassed by the name Roni chose.

"This is Max, he's seven." I point to my middle son and then pick up my daughter. "And this little girl is Drew."

"I'm five!" My baby beams with her green eyes sparkling.

"Hello." Roni coldly greets my little one before Max jumps up from the couch.

"You're it!" He smacks his older brother and takes off running up the stairs.

Roni physically tries to make herself skinnier as both my boys rush passed her. "Mommy! I want to play too!" I spin my daughter upside down and tickle her stomach eliciting those beautiful baby giggles. I hold on tight as I walk her over to Roni.

"Hug your momma." I tell my little one as she dangles upside down.

"No mommy! I want to play!" She squeals as she wiggles in my arms. I flip her back around and set my daughter back onto the ground. Drew takes off up the stairs in search of her older brothers.

"H-how did we acquire so many?" Roni questions in a hushed tone so my kids won't hear her.

"My penis," I quip causing my friend to burst into laughter all over again.

"Wha-"

"I'm just teasing. We found a sperm donor, who was happy to fork over his specimen three times so our children could have the same father."

"Well...that was...nice of him," Roni stutters out as she tries to wrap her head around all this information. "Did I carry them?"

"I did, but don't you worry that pretty little head of yours, you were there during conception honey."

"I...what...?"

"Yeah those threesomes were pretty hot!" I wiggle my eyebrows as Roni's face falls in horror.

"I'm a whore," she mutters mostly to herself.

"We like the term adventurous." Roni's face drains from all color and that's when I realize I should change the subject. "How about a tour?"

"I'm going to take off and leave you two alone. Emma, I'll see you tonight." I nod my head before Ruby turns her attention toward Roni. "I'm so glad you are okay." The taller brunette pulls my new found wife into a crushing hug before she's out the door.

I escort Roni through _our_ home. I show her the kitchen, with dishes piled up in the sink. I take her to the living room that's cluttered with toys and socks. My kids can never keep a pair of socks on, there's literally socks everywhere. I lead the brunette up the stairs and show off Henry and Max's room that they share. I then proceed to Drew's room, a room where there isn't any room to walk unless you step on a Barbie. The last room I show her is _ours_.

"So it's not just our children? We don't clean at all either?" Her tone is snippy just reminding me of how cold and rude she was to me on her yacht. I worked for the dreadful woman for seven days. Seven days where I had to hear her bitch and complain about me when she _thought_ I couldn't hear her.

"I work all the time. If you don't like it, you're home all day, clean it," I sass right back but this woman that stands before me doesn't push back, not like the snob from a week ago.

Roni glides across our room inspecting every detail. The woman stops when she reaches the nightstand and picks up a fake photo Ruby created.

"Why do I look so...distraught?"

"Oh...um, that picture?" I peer at the picture frame from over her should as I try to come up with something to say to her. "You don't look distraught, that's just how you take photos."

Roni scoffs obviously not happy with my answer but she doesn't press on the issue. She places the photo back down and nervously picks at her fingers.

"Emma? How did we meet?" I've never heard her voice sound so frail and unsure of herself.

"In a home, we were both orphans. That's why nobody else came looking for you. It's just you and me."

"Oh," the small word is barley audible when she casts her big brown eyes to the floor.

"Come on, we can order a pizza tonight. I won't make you cook," I laugh as I exit my room. Roni follows me out the door like a lost puppy.

"I usually cook?" She questions sincerely as she chases me down the stairs.

"Yup. Breakfast, lunch and dinner." I can't help but smile like an idiot because karma is coming for her, tenfold.

After dinner, I give my daughter a bath and put all three children to bed while Roni lingers behind me from a safe distance. Once I say good night, I hurry to my bedroom to change.

I slip into my red Daisy Duke's shorts and extremely tight white button down shirt. Roni watches me nervously as she sits at the edge of the bed. I can sense the way her eyes continue to flick toward my body and then back to the floor. I'm not quite sure, but I feel like she's checking me out.

"I'm going out. I'll see you later."

"Wait! You're just going to leave me?" The anxious woman practically chokes on her own words as she leaps to her feet.

"Yeah, you'll be fine. The kids are sleeping." I make my way to the dresser and pull out a pair of shorts and a tank top. I toss the clothing at the brunette's face and laugh when she totally misses catching them. "Here's some pajamas."

"When will you be back?"

"When I get back," I shrug noncommittally and leave the bedroom, but she's not far behind. I begin to descend down the stairs before an idea sparks. "Oh!" I spin around on the staircase almost causing the other woman to crash into me. "I forgot to mention, you sleep on the couch, not in our bed." I flash her a cute smile before I turn around and head for my front door.

"What? Why wouldn't we sleep in the same bed?" Her nerves have seemed to disappear and all I hear is anger in her voice.

"You have a bad back and our bed is too soft. So until we can afford a new bed...the couch is your new cuddle partner."

I know I need to start acting like her wife so I decide to lean forward and peck her cheek. My lips hardly brush against her flushed skin before I instantly pull back. "Bye Roni." I wink and leave my new wife behind.


	3. Chapter Three

I fasten the red strings behind my waist while I walk behind the counter. Ruby and her Granny smile at me but I can tell I'm about to get my ass chewed out by Granny.

"You're late Swan!" She hisses while peering over her glasses. The frames slip a little further down her nose as her hands rest upon her hips.

"I know! I'm so sorry Granny, but I had to put the kids to bed and Drew needed a bath tonight. I'm so sorry!" I whine to the older woman and pout out my bottom lip in hopes she will take pity on me.

"Alright, I'm only letting it slide because you haven't been late in awhile."

"Thank you!" I smile brightly and kiss the older woman on the cheek.

Ruby's Granny has been like a mother figure to me over the past ten years and I try my hardest not to ever let the woman down.

"It's actually slow right now anyways, why don't you two get started on filling the salt and pepper shakers," the older woman instructs us as she counts the drawer.

"Of course." I grab a tray and begin working my way around the booths in Granny's diner. "Hey Granny, I have a steady babysitter now, so if I could pick up more shifts at night or on the weekends that would be great."

"Honey, don't you think you should be spending your free time with your children?"

"Wouldn't that be the American dream," I sass with an eye roll. "If I don't make some decent cash soon, I'm going to lose that house. My kids need a roof over their heads and food on the table more than they need my attention."

"Oh come on Emma, who are you trying to kid? Your children are out of control and they only act that way because they crave your attention," Ruby retorts putting me back into my place.

"There's nothing I can do about it Rubes, not now," I snap right back at my friend as I begin to loose my temper.

I hate this topic of conversation because there's literally nothing I can do about it. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place. I either stop working as much and pay closer attention to my children which will mean I lose the house. Or I work my ass off and provide them with a home and food leaving me with crazy children.

"Well you have your new _babysitter_ so maybe she can help straighten your children out!" Ruby mocks before she disappears into the kitchen.

"Doubtful," I huff to myself because nobody can tame my wild animals.

A small bing above the door breaks us from our conversation causing me to exhale loudly before I greet this customer. A ruggedly handsome man who never seems to take no for an answer.

He slides into the red bar stool flashing me his most cocky grin. I roll my eyes and slap down a flimsy plastic menu.

"Hello lovely!"

"Hi Killian, what will it be? And before you start, no I do not have the winning lottery numbers, no I will not dip my finger in your coffee to sweeten it up and we are fresh out of dates!"

"Aw come on Emma, why do you gotta be like that," he pouts but his icy blue eyes still dance with excitement.

"Have you fallen recently and hit your head?" The scruffy man crinkles his nose not being able to grasp my obvious ridicule. "Did you forget about my three reason why I will never date you?"

Ruby laughs loudly across the small diner. I glance her way with a malicious smirk across my face.

"Let's count the ways Emma!" Ruby taunts jumping on the bandwagon of belittling this man. "Reason number one, Henry."

"Henry," I smile with confidence and stare Killian down. "Henry, he's eight. My first born and even though he seems quit and innocent, he is everything but. My son with shaggy brown hair is too smart for his own good. He listens to everything everyone says around him and uses it to his advantage for future torment. He's so smart that he becomes easily bored with life leaving him to cause mischief. Since he was my first born, he's my best friend and will crucify any man that comes near me or could be a possible threat."

"Number two, Max," Ruby continues with the brightest smile she can accomplish.

"Max, he's seven. He's the middle child who came all too soon after Henry, leaving me a discombobulated mess with two babies. I was over worked and over stressed, ultimately producing an over anxious and hyper child. If there's ever silence when he's around, you better light a candle and pray to all the heavens that he didn't destroy everything in his path. He will drain your bank account with every item he breaks during his whirlwind tornado of actions."

"He's my favorite," Ruby giggles as she brushes passed me and the man who's smile is slowly fading. "Number three," Ruby holds up three fingers and wiggles them with a sly smirk. "Drew."

"Drew, she's five. She's the youngest devil dressed in an angel's body. Those blonde bouncing curls and bright green eyes will leave everyone to mush, but don't let her fool you. She was raised with two older brothers who showed no mercy while tossing her around. She's stronger than both her brother's combined. Now, whatever money you have left from Max's disaster, Drew will surely eat up every cent forcing you to buy anything her little heart desires."

"Aw come on love, I'm sure they aren't that bad. I love kids!"

"That's what they all say, until they meet my children. Henry will belittle your ego while Max climbs you, breaking everything you own as Drew steals every penny from your wallet. Now what do you want to eat?"

Killian shifts uncomfortably in his seat while his baby blues shift back and forth between Ruby and I. He's desperately trying to figure out if we are fucking with him or revealing some disturbing truth of my life. He clears his throat and finally glances down at his menu.

"Um...bacon cheeseburger," he mutters and hands the menu back.

"Medium rare? Onion rings instead of fries?" I question as I slip the menu underneath my arm.

"Yes. Thank you."

I nod professionally and turn around to call out the order to the cooks in the back. Ruby slides up next to me and bumps our shoulders together.

"God, I love doing that! Your kids really are crazy."

I fake a laugh because I wish they weren't that way. I love my babies with all my heart but they deserve so much more in life. I want them to be happy and I wish I could spend all the time in the world with them but I can't. I feel like the worst mother in the world right now but I have to keep telling myself, everything I do is for them.

After my long and busy night shift at Granny's, I head home around four in the morning. The evening was starting to slow down so the night manager allowed me to leave two hours earlier, which I am overjoyed about. I will be able to sleep two and a half hours before I will need to wake up to get my children ready for school and head to my day job.

As quietly as possible I sneak into my calm and peaceful home. This is the only time of day where my house is this tranquil. Usually my children are stomping up and down the stairs while they scream at the top of their lungs. I relish in this moment as I drop my keys into a bowl above the fridge.

I cannot leave my keys lying around otherwise they will end up lost. Either Henry will use them for some sort of crazy science experiment or Max will purposely hide them from me or Drew will dip them in paint.

I untie my apron while trudging my aching limbs to my bedroom. I'm stopped as if I hit a brick wall when I catch a glimpse of my new wife, sleeping on the shitty couch.

My lips twist as I take in her appearance. Her raven locks in disarray over a tiny throw pillow. Her skin is free from any of that caked on makeup while her face is for once not pinched with disapproval. She looks peaceful and relaxed. I can't help but stare for a moment because now I am seeing her in a different light. She's actually...beautiful. I wonder what her real name is.

I sigh and shake my head knowing what horrible personality lays beneath. I stroll passed the sleeping woman and make my way to my bedroom.

The alarm blares far too quickly, jolting me awake from a deep slumber. I slam my hand down on the torturous screaming box and groan as I climb out of my bed. I smirk to myself knowing this will be the first full day of my sweet revenge.

I rush to my kitchen and smile happily when I notice the woman is still asleep on my couch. I bend down and grab a pot out of a cabinet and a wooden spoon from a drawer. I run to the living room and try to hold back my laughter as I hover over the brunette.

Roni is peacefully sleeping on her back. I hold the pot over her head and begin banging the wooden spoon as hard as I can. The volume of the banging is so ear piercingly loud that I even wince.

The snob flies forward off the couch grasping at her chest. Those already big brown eyes are doubled in size as her mind tries to play catch up on what's occurring around her. She's heaving and clenching her chest in fear.

I stop the banging and pop my head in front of hers. "Morning baby!" She blinks rapidly as her eyes connect with mine and I can see she's struggling to remember the events that occurred yesterday.

"My wife," she gasps. I'm not sure if she's trying to recall facts or if she forgot my name yet again.

"Time to get up. We need breakfast and you need to make our kids their lunches before they head off to school," I inform the woman on the morning routine but she just stares at me blankly. At this point, I'm unsure if she's even listening to a word I am saying.

"Kids...three..." she groans and falls back onto the couch.

I reach for her hands and begin yanking her limp body to her feet. "Nope, nope. Come on, you have to get up. Our kids are depending on you." She groans in protest but allows me to pull her to her feet.

"I'm going to get the kids dressed, you start on breakfast. We have thirty minutes to get them dressed, fed, teeth brushed, hair brushed, lunches made and out the door for the bus."

"This can't be my life," she whines while I fight back my ever growing smile.

"Go on. We will be down in ten minutes." I spin her around by her shoulders and push the brunette toward the kitchen. I place a hand over my mouth to suppress my giggle as I watch her hips still sashaying like she's some sort of queen.

I run up the stairs taking two at a time. I knock on my boys room and enter to find them hopping around to dress themselves. Henry has always been responsible and wakes up with an alarm clock. He always makes sure his younger brother wakes up when he does. Henry is pulling on his t-shirt while Max is fumbling with his button on his jeans.

"Hey bud, can I help with that?" I ask as I kneel down in front of the seven year old.

"Okay," he mutters with a hint of anger. He must've been struggling for awhile for him to just give in so easily to me. I lift up his shirt and begin fastening the button. "Mommy? Is that lady still here?"

I kiss my son's forehead and smile lovingly. "Yes Max, she's still here. Remember what I told you, she's going to be like a second mom for awhile."

"Do you still want us to be extra loud?" Henry asks while slipping into his shoes.

"Yup!" I exclaim with a smile that seems to be a little too excited. "Remember, when we go downstairs, I want you guys hugging her tight and screaming _mom_!" They both giggle and nod enthusiastically as I stand up from the ground. "Okay guys, finish getting dressed, I'm going to check on your sister."

I leave my boy's room and head across the hall to my youngest's bedroom. I push open the already cracked door to find my daughter playing with her barbies.

"Morning baby girl!"

"Morning mommy!" She squeals as she whips around from her pretend world.

"Look at you all dressed, good job honey!" I stretch out my arms and watch as my daughter leaps to her feet. Drew jumps into my arms and wraps her tiny arms around my neck prompting me to squeeze her tight.

"You ready for some fun with new momma?" She giggles and nods along. Thank god all my children are intelligent and have no problem playing along.

I carry my daughter down the stairs, admiring the loud screaming coming from my rowdy boys in the kitchen.

When I enter, I find Roni standing at the counter dipping a knife into a peanut butter jar. Henry is examining a black piece of something at the kitchen table while Max is banging the black piece of whatever against the table. I bite my lips to hold back any sounds that threaten to sell me out.

"Good morning Rocky," Roni mutters as her hand swiftly moves into a jar of mustard.

"Rocky?" I laugh out as I set Drew down to the ground.

Roni points the knife at my daughter and corks up an eyebrow. "Rocky."

I shake my head and this time a loud laugh erupts. "Her name is Drew."

"That's right. I knew it was a boy's name," she waves her hand dismissing the mistake and tosses the peanut butter, mustard and M and M sandwich into a paper bag. I cringe at what she attempted for lunch and look back at my children.

"What are they eating for breakfast?" I question with my face crinkled in disgust.

"Pop tarts," she deadpans and begins preparing another lunch.

I walk over to my boys and pick up the 'pop tart', examining the charcoal piece of pastry. I mimic Max's actions and lightly tap the burnt piece against the table. Black ash like pieces crumble all of the table while my children gape in shock.

"Uh, Henry grab some new pop tarts from the pantry for you and your siblings. We have to get going." I toss the scorched pop tart into the trash and make my way to Roni's side. "Hey, how did you manage to ruin pop tarts?"

She frowns slightly as she glances over my shoulder at my children. "They didn't like them?" My new wife questions with a dead serious expression.

"Mmmmm," I hum my response as I shake my head. "Hopefully you'll figure out cooking by dinner," I mock before I head for the door. "Let's go kids, bus will be here in a minute!" I call out to hurry my children along. I reach into my pocket and pull out a piece of paper. "Here's a list of chores that you usually do while I'm at work, just in case you don't remember."

She nods along while her eyes drift across the paper reading her payback chores. "Don't forget the kids get off the bus at three. You have to be there for Drew since she's only in kindergarten."

"Right." The children bombard us but before they can escape Roni beckons them. "Henry, Maxwell, Rocky, your lunches!" She holds up the brown paper bags in which my children eye skeptically. They are clearly terrified of what might be inside and I agree but I still nod toward the bags, encouraging them to accept the lunch.

"My name is not Maxwell," my son scoffs as he rips the bag from her hand. "It's just Max."

"Max. Max. Max." Roni mumbles to herself trying to memorize the poor boy's name. Still, Maxwell is so much better than Barnaby.

"And I'm Drew momma," my daughter beams proudly not at all offended by the name.

"Henry, Max and Drew," she utters while pointing to each child.

"Right, see you're getting it!" I cheer as I clasp my hand to her shoulder. "I'll be home around five, see you then _babe_." I purr the affectionate nickname just to irk her a little more.

Roni rolls her eyes and waves me off, clearly not comfortable enough yet to snap some snotty comment back. I grin like idiot knowing that for today, I've won.

"Alright kids, let's move!" I holler pushing my children through the back door.

The moment the back door closes I call my children over to my side.

"Give me those lunch bags." My kids hand over the attempted lunch and I toss them in the trash behind me. "Here kids, buy your lunch today at school," I instruct my kids as I pull out some cash and hand them each five dollars. "Alright guys, Roni will be here after school. Try not to burn down the house while I'm at work."


	4. Chapter Four

I watched as Emma escorted our rowdy children out the door and sighed. I may have a long list of chores to do but at least the house will be nice and quiet. I picked up the sheet of paper Emma handed me before she left and read the long list of chores. I couldn't help but wonder if I accomplished these duties everyday than how the hell did this house end up like this?

Emma and the children must really rely on me to take care of the house. They must have been ballistic without me while I was in the hospital. That thought sent a bust of heat to spread through my chest, they need me.

I placed the list back down on the counter and glanced around the kitchen. I better start with this area because the dishes that are piled up in the sink are beginning to create a fowl stench and I'm uncertain how much longer I can take the smell of rotting corpses.

I step in front of the sink and automatically frown from this sight. There are plates stained orange with caked on macaroni and cheese, bowls with milk that's beginning to curdle and pot and pans that still have some type of left over food inside. I cringe at the thought of laying one hand on any of this stuff.

I bend down and open the cabinet just below the sink. I find a box of garbage bags and decide this will be my safest route. I begin tossing every disgusting item into the garbage bag, while dry heaving and begging myself not to throw up, until the sink is clear. I remember seeing garbage cans just outside the back door for garbage day, so I make my way to the backyard and toss away those germ infested dishes. I shudder when I release the bag, feeling as those a thousand tiny ants are crawling up my spine.

"Ewwww," I groan to myself before stepping back inside.

I stomp my way back to the cabinet under the sink pulling out rubber gloves and any cleaning supplies I may need for this task. I spray the sink with some can that's so over powering with lemon scent I actually gag. I turn my head and close my eyes as I begin scrubbing away all the nasty grime that's been building up since I've been away.

When the sink is finally clean, I grab another garbage bag and use the sponge to wipe all the crumbs and left over food that's been discarded onto the countertops, into the garbage bags. I make my way to the kitchen table and groan when I see more dirty dishes and food.

"Screw it!" I yell at nobody but myself, freeing my pent up frustrations on my pathetic life. I pause for a moment and wonder if the constant screaming is something my children inherited from me.

I start folding the table cloth toward the center, pushing everything that remains on this table to the center. I lift the heavy table cloth with every item inside and carry it out to the back. I throw its entirety into the garbage and feel another deep shudder run through my body.

"I need to teach my children to pick up after themselves!"

I stomp my way back inside and wipe down the old, beat up, kitchen table that's finally free from unwanted garbage. I finished scrubbing all the surfaces in the kitchen and decide to start on the children's bedrooms.

I start with the boy's room because I figured theirs would be the hardest to tackle. Especially with little Maximus, he's a little rambunctious to say the very least. The moment I step inside their room the over powering scent of feet invades my nostrils. I cough out the unwanted smell and cringe as I make my way into their room.

There's dirty clothes piled in every corner, with legos...some many legos all around the floor. Just then I spot something moving out of the corner of my eye. I scream the loudest I have ever screamed...the loudest I _think_ I've ever screamed before and jump onto one of the boy's beds. My head whips around the room for the thing that's moving. I suddenly spot a t-shirt creeping slowly across the floor. I spot a baseball bat in the corner of the room and grab it before I check out what's beneath the magical shirt.

I slowly lift the shirt from the ground and prepare to swing the bat. "Ew, ew, ew, ew," I mutter as I toss the shirt across the room to expose a tiny turtle sneaking its way across the room.

I am by far grossed out at this point but for some odd reason I'm sure these boys own this creature as a pet. I glance around the room and spot an old fish tank. "Ew, ew, ew," I chant over and over again as I pick up the turtle and extend my arms as far as they can stretch. I drop the turtle into the fish tank and I shudder once again.

I begin throwing all the dirty clothes into a basket. I make their beds, wipe down all the dressers with pledge and find a container to dump all the Legos into. I rip open the blinds and tell myself I will clean the windows later. I make my way to the little girl's room and sigh in relief. The only thing I really have to clean are the massive amounts of Barbies spread out around her floor. I feel like I'm in some spy movie where I have to find the safe spot to step otherwise the whole place will explode. I finish with her room and gather her laundry as well.

I enter the small mud room that contains the washing machine and dryer. I stare at the appliance and can't help but wonder why the hell this seems so foreign to me. Shouldn't my mind just know how to work this mechanism. I open the lid and toss everything that's dirty inside. _Hot or cold_? Fuck if I know! I shrug and assume hot. It's like a bath correct? When you clean yourself you want the water warm, same rules should apply with this machine. I find the laundry detergent and read the label so I know just how much to pour inside before I slam the lid shut.

I trudge my way to the living room. All my limbs are beginning to ache. Every muscle in my neck and shoulders are clenching tightly. How the hell do I do this everyday? I roll my neck and bounce my shoulders to relieve some of the tension.

There's honestly toys everywhere in this living room. _Damn kids_! I find another container and begin picking up all the toys around the room. I wonder who's savvy idea it was to have so many children? I find a sock and rush it into the laundry room so I can toss it in with the other clothes. I then work on polishing every piece of furniture we own. _Another sock_! I rush that one as well to the machine and begin vacuuming... _another soc_ k! I toss that one into the machine as well and pull out my supplies for mopping the kitchen. _Another sock...Damnit!!_

"I swear to god if I find one more sock, I'm going to lose my mind!" I scream into the empty atmosphere around me. _My children so inherited my screaming..._

I don't finish cleaning the house until two thirty. I haven't even showered yet and I already have to head outside for my children to get off the bus.

I stand at the back door and stare blankly at all the shoes. I have no idea which ones are mine. As I peer down at all the options, there's a little voice in the back of my mind whispering that I miss my heels. My eyes drift across the gym shoes and take note that there isn't one pair of cute pumps. My nose scrunches up in disgust as I grab a pair of converse and slip my feet inside. They are a little big therefore I assume they are my wife's but I leave them on anyways.

I trek my way outside in my pajamas and reevaluate my life choices. There must have been a time when I enjoyed this lifestyle, otherwise Emma and I wouldn't have continued producing children, correct? Emma, she does seem familiar and there is something about her that I feel strongly about but I just can't put my finger on it.

The big yellow bus screeches as it pulls up to my driveway. I hold my breath as I see my children come barreling down the stairs and rushing toward me.

"Mom! Why are you still in pajamas? You're going to embarrass us!" Max yells from across the driveway. I furrow my eyebrows at how rude this little boy is but I'm at a loss for words. Do I usually punish him or do I just ignore his disrespectful behavior?

"Momma, I'm hungry!" The little girl whines with a full pout.

"Mom, did you start dinner?" Henry questions with a stern look evident upon his face.

"Dinner?" I ask and that's when I realize, I haven't even eaten today.

"Yeah, it's something you eat," the oldest deadpans while shaking his head at me.

"It's usually the third meal of the day, it comes after lunch," Max adds onto his brother's sarcastic comment as I follow the children inside.

"I know what dinner is," I quickly reply with an eye roll. "I just...well you saw the pop tarts this morning, by the way how was your lunch?"

All three children stop and glare at me like I just sprouted another head. Max shakes his head and takes off charging through the back door. Drew simply shrugs her tiny shoulders and stares at her shoes as if they were shooting out glitter.

"You need to remember how to cook," is all Henry says before he takes his sister's hand and leads her inside. I can only assume that he wasn't a fan of my sandwich.

"Wow!" Drew exhales loudly as they step inside our home.

"What's wrong?" I quickly panic thinking something is utterly wrong.

"Uh, nothing...you got a lot done today...cool," Henry responds before he drops his backpack to the ground. I want to scream bloody murder when I see him casually making another mess but I refrain. "Better start dinner, mom will be home soon." The kids disappear upstairs leaving me dumbfounded.

"Wait! Do you children have homework?" I call out up the stairs but not one child responds. I groan and curse myself as I head back to the kitchen.

What the hell am I suppose to cook? I open the refrigerator and stare at a whole lot of nothing.

"Momma?" The little girl startles me from my trance into the empty fridge prompting me to just shut the damn thing.

"Yes Drew?" I reply as I spin around.

"Here." The cute little blonde lifts her arms into the air offering me a device. "It's our iPad." She explains once she sees the way I am staring at the tablet.

"I know," I roll my eyes and reach for the cracked iPad.

"I thought you could google how to make dinner." She smiles innocently and suddenly my mouth is cracking into a small smile.

"Thank you dear." I happily accept the device knowing I have no idea what the hell I am doing. "I don't even know where to begin, we don't have anything to cook with."

Drew's tiny lips twist as she thinks about my admission. "You have to go shopping."

"I know but I didn't have time today," my mind is soon distracted from the obnoxious pounding coming from upstairs. "Are your brothers always that loud?"

"Yeah, you won't notice soon," she answers and shrugs one of her shoulders.

"I see." My eyes shift toward the screen as I think about what I should google.

My thoughts are interrupted again when the little girl begins pushing a chair across the kitchen, causing a loud scraping noise and for me to cringe. I watch her carefully as she climbs onto the counter and opens a cabinet.

"Here," she offers me a blue box in which I take from her little hands.

The blue box is just a package of spring noddles and my mind begins to panic. I don't know how to make sauce to go along with this pasta.

"I-uh...I don't believe we have ingredients little girl, for sauce."

"It's okay, we can eat them plain," she suggests as she hops off of the counter. I nod and begin reading the instructions on the back. "Um, all you have to do is wait for the water to make bubbles and then pour the noodles in."

"Oh, yes of course," I smile meekly as I feel a warm blush forcing its way to my cheeks. I must have taught her how to cook. "Do we normally cook together?" I ask curiously about my past.

Drew snaps her head low and shrugs her shoulder not vocally answering me. My eyebrows pinch together wondering about her odd behavior but I shrug it off because I know my children are...eccentric.

Once the water begins to bubble and I toss in the noddles, Drew and I sit in silence. I don't know what to say to her. She's five, what does an adult and a kindergartener have in common to speak about. After awhile Drew suggests I test the noddles.

I dig out a couple of noodles with a plastic spoon and toss them into a bowl. Drew blows on them until she suspects they are cool and pops one into her mouth. She really is quite adorable. She resembles her other mother in almost an uncanny way.

"They done."

"They _are_ done," I stress to correct the young girl but she simply nods. "Why don't you go tell your brothers it's time to eat?"

Drew jumps down from her chair and takes off running as if she hadn't eaten all day. I make three plates of noddles for the children on paper plates, that way I don't have to do the dishes again. I make a small plate for myself just as the children come stampeding down the stairs.

The boys shove and scream at each other as they enter the kitchen causing a dull headache to begin in the back of my head. They fall silent when they see the plate of noddles. Max glances at his older brother looking for some guidance, but Henry simply shrugs. Drew begins eating while the boys gauge her reaction before they start. Do they honestly think I am going to poison them?

When Drew doesn't make a sound, the boys dive into their noddles as if someone might steal their dinner right out from under them. I sit down next to Drew since she seems to be the safer of the three. I take one bite and the children are already leaping to their feet and running upstairs.

"Hey! Your plates!" I call out after them but they are already long gone.

After I finish eating, I clean up the plates left behind and toss them into the trash. I decide I should probably clean the pot so the dishes don't ever pile up again like they were this morning.

"Hey Roni," the back door swings open revealing an overly tired Emma.

Her green eyes hold dark circles with heavy bags drooping below. Even though her long blonde hair is tied back into a high ponytail there's still loose tresses desperately trying to escape. There is a tool belt hanging low off the right side of her hip and something sparks a memory.

"Wait," I gasp and watch confusion wash over the blonde. She hooks her thumbs into the back pockets of her jeans and leans against the doorway.

"What's wrong?" She questions but I barely hear her as my mind wanders back to a faint, distant memory.

I see her in the back of my mind, leaning against a bathroom door frame. She's in the same position, thumbs in her back pockets as she glares at me with...anger in her eyes?

"You..."

"Yes, I am me. You are lucky you are cute _babe_!" She mocks knowing damn well I hate that term. She presses a chaste kiss to my cheek and walks right passed me. "What's for dinner?"

"Uh..." I have no words as I try to hold onto that memory but I can't seem to grasp the fading thought.

"Noddles? Let me guess Drew helped with dinner?" I nod in response because I haven't yet found my voice. "Figures, that girl would live off noddles if she could. I'm just going to eat real quick and then I have to go."

"Go? Go where?" This plan has suddenly awaken me from my trance.

"Out," she mutters as she scoops some noddles onto a plate. My mind screams because that means I have to wash that damn plate.

"Do the children not have to clean up after themselves?" I snap on the blonde feeling all my pent up rage from this day from hell come flooding out.

"What?" She asks not really paying any attention to me as she leans against a counter and inhales her dinner.

"The children! They don't have to clean up their dishes after a meal? Put their backpacks away when they come home from school? Do homework, for that matter?" The rage is coursing through my blood because she doesn't seem to understand the horrible behavior from our children.

"Oh, um..." she sets down her plate onto the counter and shrugs. "It never bothered you before, you loved taking care of the family," she timidly replies but there's a waver in her voice that tells me something is off. She places her dish into the sink and starts off toward the stairs.

"I think we need to discipline them more. They need structure," I plead with my wife as I chase her up the stairs.

"My kids have structure."

I stop chasing the blonde for a moment thrown off by her words. I falter as I try to wrap my head around what she just said.

"Your kids?"

"Our kids," she quickly interjects to cover up her mistake. "Look, if I don't get a move on here I'm going to be late."

"Late? Late for what? Where are you going?" I demand an explanation. This is the second night I'm home and the second night she's running out the door.

Does she not love us? Do she not want to spend time with her children...with me?

"Your children need your attention, they need to know you love them."

"My kids know that I love them!" My wife snaps back in anger and now I'm wondering if we always fight like this.

Emma begins ripping her white tank top off with anger. She tosses the garment to the floor further pissing me off but my fury slowly dissipates when I take in her body. Her pale stomach is exposed revealing her tight abdomen muscles rippling in effect to her swift movements. Her ample breasts are hardly contained by the simple white bra draped across her skin. My inappropriate gawking comes to an end when she forces her body into a tight white blouse.

"I have to go. Bedtime is at eight for all three of them. Don't let them tell you otherwise," the blonde smirks before she rushes out the door.

I stare dumbfounded at the door. Is she always this flakey? The screaming from my boys and squeaking of beds pulls me from my confusion. I rush to the boy's room to find them jumping up and down on the beds like wild animals.

"Alright children it's time to settle down," I calmly suggests but I know my words won't do much. My children bounce around the room from bed to bed as I try to catch their attention. "Henry, Max!" They ignore my plea and continue with their childish behavior provoking a groan to erupt from my mouth. I decide to ignore them and allow them to jump around until they tire themselves out.

Around seven I decide to attempt putting the wild banshees to bed. I'm glad I started at that time because it took me just over an hour to put them to bed.

My body aches in a way I never thought possible. I swear, even the tips of my ears hurt tonight. I plop down on the piece of junk my wife and I call a couch and fall asleep instantly face down.


	5. Chapter Five

"So how's it going with Regina George as your maid?" Ruby teases as she helps me lift a piece of granite for a vanity.

I really needed help today so I could finish this project on time so I recruited my best friend to help. Luckily she usually only works nights at the diner with me so she's pretty open during the day unless she is doing some other odd jobs.

"She's alright. Not much of a cook. Rubes she torched pop tarts. Pop tarts for crying out loud!" Ruby and I laugh as we set the heavy piece down onto the vanity.

"Have you done anything with her yet?" Ruby wiggles her eyebrows suggestively but I just scoff in response.

"Dude, she's only been at my house for three days and anyways I will never lay a finger on that woman. She called me every white trash, redneck name she could think of when I worked for her. I'm far from a redneck," I huff and shake my head.

"Yeah but she's super hot."

"Yeah but neither of us is even gay!" Ruby and I both laugh and continue on with our work.

"How are the kids adjusting?"

"They are fine with it..."

"What's wrong?"

I groan and roll my eyes because I hate this topic of conversation so much. "She's already on me for _our_ kids behavior. It's been two days and she wants us to discipline them more."

"Well..."

"I know," I hold up my hand silencing my friend. "I know, she's not wrong but I don't want a stranger disciplining my children. Her behavior was far more appalling than my kid's, before she lost her memories."

"I get it but she's not acting that way now. Maybe it will be good for your kids."

"Ruby, what do you expect me to do? I either work my ass off and keep the house while feeding my children or I stay home more to pay attention to them and lose the house."

"I know Emma, I know you are struggling but now you have help, come up with a new plan."

I know Ruby is right, I just wish I could send prissy pants to work so I could stay home with my children. I just know that woman isn't qualified for anything but professional sunbathing and I'm pretty sure they aren't hiring.

I didn't have to work at the diner tonight so I was excited to get home and relax with my little ones.

"Hey guys!" I stop dead in my tracks when I see my children all crowded around one chair. Max is throwing grapes at Roni while she seems oblivious to the world around her. "Guys what happened?" I drop my tool belt and rush to Roni's side. "Max stop that!"

"She needs food mom!" He counters as he pops a grape into his mouth.

"What did you guys do?" I yell at them as I examine the woman's blank expression.

"Nothing!" They all screech in unison causing me to scowl. I hate when they all agree, that means nobody is willing to rat the other one out.

"Roni?" I reach forward and skim the back of my fingers against her flushed cheek.

"She's doing much better," Drew declares with a bright smile and an over active head bob.

"What do you mean, better?" I question as I turn around to face my kids.

"She's not going ba ba ba ba ba ba ba," Max imitates in a low growl.

"I like it when she goes a ba ba ba ba ba ba ba," Drew giggles and dances in place.

I roll my eyes and turn my attention back to the brunette. "Babe?" I try using the nickname she hates, knowing this should light a fire in her snobby self and perk her right up.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba ba," Roni babbles incoherently.

"She used the chainsaw...I don't know what for but there's markings all around the backyard," Henry enlightens me with a small shrug.

"Roni, I'm the one that usually handles the chainsaw around here," I explain as I wave my hand in front of her face.

"Ba ba ba ba ba ba."

"Alright," I sigh. I slip my arms beneath the woman's tiny frame and scoop her into my arms.

"Are you gonna trade her in for a new one?" Max asks as my children follow me up the stairs.

"No! She'll be just fine. Her body is just over tired," I inform my kids as we step into the bathroom. "Henry turn on the water." My oldest turns the handle to warm and steps back from the tub.

 _Well seems as though the tables have turned Miss Mills. You dumped me into a body of water fully clothed and now I can return the favor._

I toss the smaller woman into the tub and let the water spray her in the face. She gasps and runs her hands down her face while my kids burst into a fit of giggles. I bend down and fold my arms over the side of the tub.

"Feel better sugar lips?"

She spits out some water and shakes her head.

"I don't belong here! Don't you think I feel it? Your children are little demons and you are the devil!" Roni cries out as I bite my lips to keep from laughing.

"Hey, none of this bothered you before," I lie through my teeth and watch the woman sink further down into the tub. "Alright kids go play leave mom alone right now."

"Even though you don't like us, we like you," my daughter shyly states before she runs out of the bathroom.

"See, we like you," I tease as I lean forward and gently kiss her cheek eliciting a soft groan from her lips. "Come on I'll help you out and I'll order a pizza for tonight."

"I already prepared dinner," she snaps at me as she rises from the tub.

"See you're getting the hang of things," I laugh lightly as I hold out a towel for the sopping wet woman.

She rips the towel away and for a moment I can see the rich snob returning. Roni sticks her nose in the air and turns away from.

"You may leave! You don't deserve to see my naked body." I really try to hold back my snickering as I bow my head and exit without another word said.

I run down the stairs to find my kids jumping on the couch. "Hey! Get down!" I scold but they ignore me. "I mean it, get down." I grab Max and tuck him under my arm and rest him against my hip horizontally. His little arms and legs are wiggling in protest but I hang on tight.

"Get down Henry! Now, Drew!" I scold prompting my kids to hop off the furniture. "What is the matter with you three? There's no reason to be jumping around like that!"

"We're bored!" Henry whines with his most adorable pout almost causing me to cave.

"I don't care. Find something else to do!" I set Max down and watch as the boys run off toward the kitchen.

Heavy footsteps coming from the stairs causes me to turn around abruptly. Roni's running a towel through her damp locks as she angrily pounds each foot onto each step. The rage from the brunette seems to disappear from my view when I see what she's wearing.

A red cami tank top is fitting snug against her body. She has clearly chosen not to bother with a bra as her nipples are visible through the thin fabric. My eyes drift down to the black shorts she has picked out from my selection. They are soft cotton shorts that she rolled a few times at her waist to make them even shorter. She really is drop dead gorgeous, it's a shame I swore of people in general.

"Feel better," I croak our exposing my sudden wave of arousal. I feel my cheeks flush as my voice cracks provoking a devilish smirk from the other woman.

"How _you_ got me to marry you and raise _your_ children, I'll never know," she brushes past me and makes the effort to bump her shoulder into mine. I gulp down in fear that maybe her memories are starting to push their way to the surface.

Her enchanting aroma of her new shampoo she just purchased clouds my mind and takes away any coherent thoughts I had in this moment. She shakes her wet hair right in front of my face, water droplets spray all around coating my skin. I screech and hold up my hands to block the watery attack.

"Payback's a bitch," she mutters just before she exits the room into the kitchen. For some reason, I don't think she means her shaking her wet hair in my face. I have a feeling she has something else up her evil sleeve.

Roni is at the stove while my children are sitting silently at the table. I raise one suspicious eyebrow as I glare at my kids. Why are they so quiet? More importantly, why is the table set?

"Did you guys set the table?" I question wary of what their answer may be.

My children remain silent but all nod together, expressing their joined forces. I squint my eyes at them as I try to figure out what is off in the kitchen.

Roni strolls over to the table and picks up two dishes to plate the meal but I ignore her as I study the entire room for an answer. Out of the corner of my eye I spot the brunette waving her arms in the air. I turn around to catch Roni with a baffled look upon her face. She's reaching out, batting at nothing in the air.

"What are you doing?" I ask with my face pinched together.

"I-my-what the-?" She stammers absolutely at a loss for words.

"Why are you waving the plates in the air?"

Before she has a chance to answer I hear little snickers coming from the table. I snap my head toward my little monsters and glare at them.

"Emma! My hands!" I stroll over to the brunette and tug on the plates.

"You super glued the plates to her hands?" I screech out surprising myself at how high my voice could go.

All three of my kids snap their mouths shut and sit in silence. This is exactly why Henry and Max can never be bored, they will find a way to entertain themselves. They both need to be in after school activities, I just wish I could afford them.

"I'm gonna kill them!" Roni growls as she stomps her feet aggressively against the floor.

"You guys are asking for it!" I snap but that only causes Roni to turn around abruptly and stomp over to me instead. I quickly fumble backwards as she invades my personal space.

"Oh shut up Emma! You would never punish them! They are all empty threats!" She screams in my face causing me to flinch a little.

"You guys say sorry to your mother," I command my children but they remain speechless.

"Fine!" Roni screams before she storms out of the kitchen and out the back door, plates swaying from her hands.

"Alright guys, chill with her. I don't need her running off and demanding a divorce." I roll my eyes and make my way to the stove to plate our dinner.

I open up the cabinet in search for more plates and find the area almost bare. _Where the hell are all my plates?_

"Oh Emma," I hear a seductive taunt calling from behind me.

I slowly turn around not really trusting the angry woman at this point. A powerful rush of water sprays me directly in the chest as I turn to face the woman. Roni is biting her bottom lip as she sprays me with the hose from outside.

I scream on the top of my lungs as I try to block the water. I turn my body and shield very little with my hands.

"Fire, fire, fire!" She heckles with a stupid grin plastered across her face.

Roni turns the hose onto my sons and begins spraying them as well while Drew runs to hide behind me.

"Get her!" Max screams prompting Roni to drop her hose and rush out the back door. The screen door slams hard against the frame just before my two sons burst through the door as well.

"Let's go mommy!" Drew pulls on my arm, dragging me out the door. "Where did they go?"

I glance around our backyard that backs up to a small forest. I still my actions straining to hear any sort of screaming from my boys or Roni while Drew bounces with excitement next to me. That's when I hear a high pitched scream from the woods.

"Come on!" I clench my daughter's hand tightly as we race down the pathway, trees whipping passed us.

Drew squeals in pure joy as we follow Roni's shrieking. "There mommy!" My daughter points out her brother's who are tickling Roni as she squirms in the dirt gasping for air.

Blonde strands bounce as my daughter takes off running toward the pile of people on the ground. Drew dives right in and lands on top of Roni. As much as this woman infuriates me, I cannot fight against the smile creeping across my face. My babies are happy and I know it's because of _her_.

"Alright kiddos, time to get back inside. We need to eat dinner and bath time for all three of you," I strictly inform everyone as Roni attempts to wiggle her way out from under the giggling kids. "Do you need help?"

I bend down and help Roni to her feet since she has plates for hands right now. "Thank you," she whispers completely out of breath.

I smile in response and drop her arms immediately feeling a rush of excitement vibrate through my veins. I shove my hands deep into my back pockets and head back toward the house, following behind my children.

After dinner, a very awkward dinner considering I had to feed Roni while her hands soaked in buckets of soap and water, I gave my children baths and put them to bed.

"Hey, you ready to try this?" Roni questioned once she saw me trudging down the stairs.

"I never thought I'd ever have to google, _how to remove super glue from your fingers_." Roni laughs being an awfully good sport about the whole situation.

I sat down on the coffee table across from Roni who sat on the couch. I removed the cap from the nail polish remover and poured some of the liquid onto a cotton ball. I began rubbing the area between the glue and her flesh silently begging anyone who's listening for me not to rip this woman's skin off. There's definitely not enough money in my bank account to replace skin.

"Emma?" Her voice is soft and for the first time I think ever, she sounds vulnerable.

"Yup?" I concentrate on her fingers and beg myself not to look into her eyes because I have been feeling way too many mixed emotions about this woman today.

"Can you tell me something about our life that didn't...well you know...suck?" My eyes flick toward hers to meet her gaze. I know I have to come up with a lie and fast.

"Sure...um...the first time I met you in a home we were both seventeen and grumpy because we were about to age out soon. You walked in wearing a ratty old concert tee, tight dark blue jeans and her your hair an absolute mess..."

"I said a story that doesn't suck," she deadpans with an immediate over dramatic eye roll.

"Hold on, I'm getting there," I smile innocently and begin slowly sliding the nail file between her finger and the plate. "So here you come in, a hot mess," I flick my eyes to hers to watch her exhale out her frustrations but there's a small smirk tugging at the corner of her mouth. "And you blow me away. You were bitter and angry at the world...same as me...you wanted to lash out at me for every move I made and I, well I wasn't ready to back down. I fought you tooth and nail." She chuckles softly and the way she's laughing leads me to believe that she feels my words, in her heart, are real. On some crazy level, maybe they are. "I followed you around like a lost puppy, bugging the crap out of you until you caved and allowed me to take you out. The rest is history." I winked and continued my task at hand.

"I said a story that didn't suck!" She teases but her voice wavered and I knew she enjoyed the story.

I smile sweetly in return but then I realize I'm not faking this smile. The way she rolled around, playing with my children has kind of left a soft spot in my heart for her. I shake my head to rid myself from these unwanted thoughts and gently pry the plate away from her fingers.

"Look at that, it worked," I beam with pride as I set down the plate. I check her fingers to make sure there won't be any permanent damage that will prompt future lawsuits. "Does it hurt?"

She shrugs but doesn't really answer me. "I wish I had my memories back, I bet I would've known to expect something like that was coming from our son." There's a warm genuine smile gracing her face making me believe she actually likes my kids.

"Nah, I have my memories and I totally didn't see that coming." We both laugh at my confession but I quickly stop because now I know I'm starting to feel a little too comfortable with this woman. I abruptly stand up from my spot and clean up my mess. "I'm heading off to bed," I announce and turn to walk away.

"Do you usually not kiss me goodnight?" I know she's not trying to be funny and she's honestly just curious.

I clear my throat and feel heat spreading from my chest, to my cheeks all the way to the tips of my ears.

"Yeah...no...um, of course I do."

I lean down and close my eyes so I don't have to see what I'm about to do, this is all becoming a little too surreal. I carefully place a gentle kiss to her lips and pull away instantly.

"Good night Roni."

"Good night Emma."


	6. Chapter Six

"Emma!" Ruby shouts and waves her hand in my face to grab my attention while I cut a piece of tile.

"What?" I snap. She knows when I'm cutting I hate to be interrupted, too many things can slip and too many casualties can be taken.

"Your phone, it's been blowing up!" She yells and tosses my phone into the air. I stumble forward to catch it and find that I have six missed calls from my kid's school.

"Dammit!" I grumble as I quickly return the call. "Yes...hello, I'm Mrs. Swan, someone from this number called. Which one of my children is it?"

"All three. They are all misbehaving and the principal would like to speak to you immediately," the receptionist informs me with a snippy attitude.

"Alright, I'm coming now," I groan and end the call. I slip my phone into my back pocket and explain my unexpected emergency to my coworker.

I rush toward the school cursing over and over again. I just had a long talk with all three of them last night about their behavior. They promised me they would do better and now not even twelve hours later I'm being summoned to their school...for all three?

I run inside the school and sign in with the secretary. "All three of your children are in the principal's office with your wife." I freeze with my mouth hanging open like a fool.

"Wha-?"

The secretary points to the principal's office with her pen and pursed out lips, silently judging me. I swear I'm trying. I groan and trudge my way over to the office. The door is slightly cracked but I can hear Roni's voice loud and clear.

"What did you three do?" She growls and I can only imagine how angry her face is right now. That vein in her forehead ready to pop, ready to throw fireballs if she had any on hand.

"They have been disruptive all day in class. Each one of your children have been reprimanded plenty of times today for not sitting in their seats, from running around and whining to interrupt their teachers all day. All three of their teachers sent them down here. Your children are a disciplinary problem."

I sigh and shake my head, I'm about to step inside the office but then I hear Roni's voice.

"I know, I've had difficulty myself."

"They lack structure and obedience. I have discussed this with your wife before but she just seems like a big child herself."

I feel my blood boil and I know I need to calm down before I enter. I'm trying so hard to provide for my family and not one damn person seems to understand this. Fuck Neal!

"Excuse me!" Roni snaps causing even myself to flinch. "Has it escaped your attention that my children have head to toe poison ivy?"

"No! Well yes..." There's a thick silence for a moment before I hear Roni's voice boom through the room with anger.

"My children are in need of medical assistance and you have the nerve to stand here lecturing me about discipline? How dare you? As for my wife, Emma maybe a large child but she is mine and you have no right to speak about her in such a manner. My children may be rotten and out of hand, but they are mine! Henry is brilliant. Max is creative and Drew is wise beyond her years. Kids get in the car, lets go." My eyes are bulging out of my head at Roni's speech. I can't believe she defended me and my children. "I said, MOVE!" Roni screams provoking my children to jump to their feet.

I hear their chairs scraping against the floor before the little pitter patters of their feet. I straighten my posture and open the door.

"Emma," Roni breathes out once she sees me. Her face softens and I can physically see the woman relaxing.

"What's going on?" I question pretending I just arrived.

"I'll explain everything when we get home. Right now, we have to stop at the store and get these children some medicine, they have poison ivy."

I bend down to examine my children, one by one. How did these teachers not notice their rashes? I scoop Drew into my arms and hold her tight while she nuzzles her face into my neck. I rub her back gently and watch as Roni takes Henry and Max's hands. She offers me a sad smile before we head out the door.

My mind is a whirlwind on the drive home. I can't wrap my head around the fact that she not only defend my babies but me as well. Clearly she doesn't hate me as much as she pretends or maybe she was just caught up in the moment.

"Mom, you should have seen mom she really told the principal off...you never did that before," Henry accuses as he scratches his legs with all his might. I glance in the rear view mirror to catch his eyes.

"Yeah well whenever I am there, you guys are in the wrong and I can't really defend you when you mix chemicals together to make an explosion." I shift my eyes toward Max and catch his gaze. "Or when you sneak a whoopie cushion on your teacher's chair."

"Still, it was cool," Max comments obviously unaware of the jab toward his behavior.

"It's okay," Roni whispers as she rests her hand on my thigh causing my body to tense immediately. "We are a team. You can yell at the principal next time." She flashes me a mischievous smirk and squeezes my thigh.

"Ah!" I jump slightly in my seat and tighten my grip on the steering wheel. Is she flirting?

"Mommies! I'm so itchy," Drew whines while she rubs her back against the seat and scratches her arms furiously.

"Well, who told you three to roll around in poison ivy? That's karma!" I declare shifting uncomfortably in my seat with Roni's hand still resting on my thigh.

"Karma?" Drew questions not understanding what I just yelled at her for.

"Karma is when you behave poorly so life comes back to bite you for it," Roni explains gently so my kids can understand. My body tenses even more knowing that I'm the one trying to get Roni back for how she behaved toward me.

The brunette turns around slightly in her seat to face all three children. "So when you super glued the plates to my hands, life didn't think that was very nice so it gave you poison ivy in return."

"So like if a person treats another person bad then that person makes the meanie come live with them and like be their maid?" Henry asks all innocently but I know my son. My eyes dart to his in the mirror while he holds an evil smirk across his face.

"Kind of," Roni says and turns around in her seat. Henry's comment completely going over her head allowing me to breathe a little easier.

I scowl in the mirror at my oldest who's holding a smug look upon his face. "Wipe that smirk off your face or karma is coming back around for you," I snap causing my son's face to fall.

"Leave him alone, he doesn't feel well," Roni whispers defending my son, taking me by total surprise. She sweeps her thumb across my thigh trying to calm my over anxious nerves but it's really that thumb...that hand, that's driving me insane.

We stopped at the local drug store to gather our supplies, calamine lotion, Benadryl and Roni insisted on oatmeal baths. When we arrived at home we stripped the children of their clothes. I helped them take oatmeal baths to soothe the itch while Roni washed their clothes from today and yesterday.

After their baths Roni and I soaked them in calamine lotion and gave them some Benadryl. Naturally that medicine knocked them on their asses and they were out before their heads hit the pillow. I'll have to remember that next time I take them somewhere.

I missed a whole day of work today so I knew I couldn't miss my shift tonight at Granny's. I cannot fall behind on my mortgage again, I'm just starting to catch up.

"Emma? Where are you going?" Roni softly spoke as she entered my room and gracefully sat down on my bed.

"I have to go," I mutter as I shimmy out of my jeans and pull on my red Daisy Duke shorts.

"Where do you go every night? Shouldn't you be at home with us? Our children are sick tonight."

"Roni, they are out for the night. They are covered in calamine lotion and are knocked out from the Benadryl. There's nothing more I can do." I button up my white shirt and try my best to smooth out any wrinkles with my hands.

"Why do you always dress like...like that, every time you go out? Who are you dressing like a sleaze for?" My mouth pops open utterly baffled by what she just called me.

"I am not a sleaze!" I storm passed the woman and out my bedroom door. I make sure that I don't make too much noise on the steps, in fear I might wake the sleeping beasts.

"Well you sure could have had me fooled! You look...trashy! Where on Earth could you possible go, dressed like that?" Roni spits out in anger and now I'm starting to see Miss Mills all over again.

"This is ridiculous, I am not having this conversation with you!" I open the front door and just as I'm stepping out she throws another remark my way.

"I hope you enjoy your whore, while I'm taking care of your children!" I grit my teeth and slam the door behind me.

Is that really what she thinks of me? Does she not notice I'm leaving in the same uniform every night. Is she really that ignorant? I scoff and grumble to myself all the way to Granny's for work.

I spend all of my free moments at work bitching to Ruby about my wife. She sure as hell acts like one, constantly riding my ass and bitching at me. Never appreciates that I'm putting a roof over her head and feeding her and our children...my children. Fuck, we are a married couple. Plus, we never have sex, so yes, perfect, we are officially married.

When I arrive at home around one in the morning I hear faint, muffled cries coming from the couch. I groan inwardly knowing I have to talk to her. I sit down on the coffee table next to the couch and sigh.

"Roni, I'm sorry. It's not what you think." I pause and contemplate my next choice of words but I'm coming up short. "Roni?" She's still crying with her back toward me and her face buried deep inside a pillow. "I mean it, it's not...Roni, will you please look at me?" She continues with the water works further frustrating me. "Dammit, will you please look at me, I'm trying to explain." I grip her shoulder and yank her to turn around and face me. Her face is covered in pink blotches as the tears stream down her face. "What happened?" I gasp as I take in her appearance.

"I have poison ivy too!" She cries out and sobs even harder.

"Oh Roni, I'm so sorry," I genuine apologize because right now I feel like the biggest bitch ever. I need to make this up to her, somehow.

I slip my arms beneath her tiny body and pull her close to my chest. "Oh god, not the tub again!" She cries out and buries her head into the crook of my neck. I can't help but chuckle as I carry her up the stairs.

I kick open my bedroom door and gently lay her down on my bed. She's still a crying mess as I turn around to close the door.

"Why don't you sleep in here tonight, maybe you'll feel more relaxed," I suggest while running my fingers through her thick hair. She's still crying and at this point I really am unsure of her reasoning behind the tears. "Look, Roni, it's not what you think..."

"There isn't another woman," she babbles between her heavy cries and heaving.

"No! I can barely handle you, why would I want two?" I tease her just trying to lighten the mood between us.

There's a faint smile tugging at the corner of her thick lips and relief washes over me. Yet, I'm absolutely, positively as confused as one person can be. She's lying here balling her eyes out thinking I'm cheating on her and she's only been here a few days. While her husband had a gaggle of women grinding up on him like he was in some strip joint and she didn't even bat an eye.

"You know, you're no walk in the park either Em-ma," She taunts maliciously but there's a cold chill running down my spine from her tone, confirming that I may enjoy her teasing.

"I-I should probably go downstairs, I have to be up in a few hours for work and I cannot miss another day." As I rise from the edge of the bed she curls her fingers around my wrist, stilling all my actions.

"Why wouldn't you sleep in here? You do know poison ivy is not contagious, correct?" The brown orbs gaze into my eyes, looking so sincere and exposed. I'm finding it nearly impossible to hate her anymore and loosing all my strength to fight against her.

I make an audible gulp and smile down upon the brunette. "I just wasn't sure if you were feeling well enough."

"Enough? Enough for what? Don't I normally want you by my side when I am sick?" She inquires looking so lost in this moment. I can see the pain in her eyes and I know she just wants her memories back.

"Oh, um...yes of course you do. I'll just, change real quick and come to bed," I explain and slip away from her clutches.

My heart is hammering in my chest as I strip away from my work clothes and slide into my pajamas. I don't know if I'm excited, nervous or mad that I have to sleep next to that woman tonight but I feel all my logical thinking slipping away.

I turn around to my find the brunette smirking wildly, not at all ashamed that I caught her staring. A warm rush starts in my brain, over cooking all of my brain cells to think coherently, it travels down my face, turning me into a bright red tomato. Then proceeds to my chest, kick starting my heart into an over active workout I am not properly trained for. The warm sensation swarms around my stomach, agitating the butterflies that are flapping their wings aggressively. Ultimately, sending tingling sensations into my hands and feet while my entire body ends up in some catastrophic shock.

Roni pulls back the comforter and pats the spot next to her. I stare, blinking rapidly as my brain tries to figure out what the hell its suppose to do next. Move a leg...a foot...a hand? Something!

"Come on Emma, I'm tired and you have to be up soon," she reiterates while I gulp down all my nerves.

I slowly walk over to the bed with my fists clenched tightly at my sides. I slip into the bed and line myself up with the edge of the bed, making sure there's a safe distance between us. Yet, I still feel her bare foot sliding up my naked leg. I squeeze my eyes shut and pray that she goes away.

"Why are you being such a brat?" Roni pouts forcing my head to snap in her direction.

"Ah-uh, wha?" I cannot even formulate words in this moment. Right now I am definitely a bumbling idiot.

She rolls those enchanting brown eyes and even though her face is covered in calamine lotion, I swear she's never looked so beautiful before.

"I promise you won't catch anything," she laughs as her fist balls up my shirt and drags me closer to her body. I try to keep my cool but I'm losing my mind. Why am I finding her so damn attractive?

One silky smooth leg rests across mine while her arm drapes across my midsection. My mind is sputtering to think straight but nothing is happening up there. My skull might as well be empty right now.

Her nose brushes against my neck as she scoots closer into my embrace. I hold my breath just as hers tickles my neck. I squirm a little bit causing her to laugh at my expense.

"Looks like I just found your weak spot," she taunts and lightly presses her lips against my flesh. They are so soft, so full, just a tad bit wet and so very warm. "Thanks for staying," she whispers into the intimate little bubble we have created.

"Good night Roni."

"Night Em."


	7. Chapter Seven

One month has gone by and I am simply growing impatient. How have I not gained one simple memory back yet? Every now and again I will see a faint memory of Emma, most of the time she's working, but that's it. I must truly love that woman if she is the only one that can spark a small, tiny, fragment of a memory.

I watch with an ear to ear grin as my children calmly exit the bus. Max is the first one to jump down while Henry is holding Drew's hand, helping her down the stairs.

"Mom!" Drew exclaims, her entire face lighting up like the Fourth of July night sky. I wave at my precious children and pull them each into a hug.

"How was school?" I ask as we all walk back to the house.

"Progress reports came home today," Henry enlightens me earning him a nice elbow to his ribs from Max.

"Hey! Hey, none of that!" I scold and watch as Max's head hangs low in shame. "Max, you cannot blame your brother, you know your mother and I will see those reports anyway."

"I know," he groans in response and scuffs his shoe against the driveway. I rest my hand on his shoulder for comfort. He glances up at me and I smile in return. Max offers me a weak smile before his head falls low again.

I escort my children inside and watch with pride as they remove their shoes and neatly place them on the mat. They each carry their backpacks into the kitchen and begin unpacking while I start on dinner.

"Drew do you have new sight words tonight?"

"Yup!" She grabs a piece of paper from her folder and dashes over to me waving the paper in the air.

"Okay sweetie," I happily accept her homework and place it on the counter next to me. "We will practice while dinner is cooking, okay?" She nods enthusiastically and turns back to the kitchen table to put her backpack away.

"I just have one math packet," Henry fills me in on his homework status as well.

"Great, let's see if we can finish that up before dinner alright?" He nods, his brown shaggy hair swaying all around his face. Henry bites his lip and begins working on his homework right away.

"Max?" I question, knowing all too well that he's avoiding me.

My son sighs and stomps his way over to me, head still hanging low. He extends his arm with a large white envelope pushing it into my face. I twist my lips as I snatch the report from his hand.

I open the envelope and read each word carefully. Max is swaying nervously side to side with hands behind his back. I flick my eyes to my anxious son and bend down in front of him. I hold the piece paper in front of his face and point to a sentence.

"Can you please read this to me?" I ask gently but his eyes instantly fill with tears.

"Max," his tiny voice shakes and I can hear how hard he is struggling to fight his tears. "...is far b-be-ha-ha..."

"Be-hind," I softly whisper over announcing each sound as my finger drags across the word.

"Behind in..." the next thing I know Max is ripping the paper from my hands and throwing the report somewhere behind him. My son storms off upstairs before I can say a word.

I stand bewildered on what just occurred before I can find my voice. "Henry? What was that?"

Henry continues with his homework not bothering to look up at me. "He doesn't know how to really read."

"Well that's alright, he's only in first grade," I defend feeling slightly agitated that my son feels this upset by the circumstance.

"Well he doesn't read well for a first grader." Henry points his pencil across the table at his little sister. "Drew reads better than him."

I furrow my eyebrows thrown off by this situation. How did I not know that my son was struggling with reading? How have I not noticed this last month?

"Okay, I'll be back. Don't touch the stove!" I command in my most motherly tone before I make my way upstairs.

The boy's bedroom door is wide open. I find my son sitting on his bed with his back toward me.

"Max?" He doesn't say a word, he just pulls his knees to his chest and rests his chin upon his knees. I cautiously approach the young boy and take a seat next to him. "Honey, there is nothing to be upset about. I am so sorry I didn't realize what was happening at school. I promise you we are going to work on this and I guarantee by the end of the month your teacher will be overly impressed."

His big brown eyes stare up at me with tears still clinging, refusing to fall. I sweep his brown hair aside and grasp his chin. I place a gentle kiss to his forehead and whisper my promise to make things better for him.

Max wraps his arms around my waist and I pull him in closer against my body. He may be that craziest child I have ever seen but he most certainly is the sweetest. I kiss his thick brown hair and can't help but think how much he resembles me. The man Emma and I slept with must've had brown hair and brown eyes.

Drew looks identical to Emma with blonde hair and green eyes while Henry has her eyes but brown hair. Then there's Max who looks nothing like Emma, he had to have taken after the sperm donor.

"Come on honey, let's get back downstairs and practice some words okay?"

"Okay," he mutters and slips his hand inside of mine as we walk back down the stairs.

I'm surprised when we make our way back into the kitchen to discover Emma sitting at the kitchen table helping Drew with her homework.

"Emma? What are you doing home so early?" Her eyes dart down to where mine and Max's hands are united, but I cannot read the expression on her face.

"I-uh," her eyes drift back up to mine, "I noticed our washing machine was acting up so I asked Leroy to come check it out for us."

"Who's Leroy?"

"Oh, an old friend," she responds then proceeds to reach out for Max. I release his hand and watch as he climbs into Emma's lap. She kisses his forehead and sighs against his head. "What's going on?" Her eyes drop down to Max and then back up to mine, understanding that he's upset.

"Max is having a little trouble with reading, so we agreed we will work harder on this and _wow_ his teacher," I smile proudly as Emma squeezes Max closer to her chest.

"That sounds like a great idea," she comments and kisses his head again.

I peek into our laundry room to find a short, stocky, older man on his hands and knees looking at something on the back of our washing machine.

"Hey," Emma says over my shoulder completely startling me. I clench my chest and gasp for air.

"Hey," I lamely reply just as the worker's pants fall a little further down, exposing his long crack. "Um, how do you know this man again?" I question finding him highly under qualified.

She clasps a hand on my shoulder and whispers into my ear. "He's your ex boyfriend." My eyes bug out of my head as my jaw comes unhinged. "Wait...you don't get all those old feelings again when you look at him, do you?"

I honestly feel bile rising to the back of my throat. I bite down on both my lips and shake my head. "Nuh-uh." I groan as disgust courses through my body while the man reaches behind and scratches his rear.

"Whew! I'm glad." She presses a light kiss to my cheek and slips away without another word. I am quick to follow her lead back into the kitchen not wanting my ex to flirt with me or say anything inappropriate.

I make my way over to the stove and check on dinner. Emma stands behind me and reaches in the cabinet to set the table.

"Okay, I might be blonde and all but I swear our dishes are just disappearing. I know we had more than what's in here," my wife complains in her cute Emma fashion as she pulls down a few plates.

"I threw out a bunch when you brought me home from the hospital," I nonchalantly answer while turning the chicken.

"What?" The blonde shrieks as she whips around to face me, almost dropping what little dishes we have left.

"What?" I shrug not looking her way.

"Why did you throw out our plates?"

"They were disgusting and I wasn't about to lay a hand on them," I fully admit while taking the plates from her before she shatters them.

"Roni," she groans, over extending the sounds in my name. "I can't afford new dishes right now." I lean forward and kiss that adorable pout on her lips, successfully shutting her up. My wife straightens her posture and grows stiff right in front of me.

"We have been fine this past month with what we have. Don't worry about that right now."

"You're right," she murmurs almost under her breath. I cup my ear and lean forward into her personal space.

"I'm sorry, what was that dear?" I mock inspiring the woman to shove me forward.

"You're lucky I said it once, not my fault if you missed it," she teases right back causing both of us to laugh like silly love sick teenagers.

We may disagree and argue like it was written in some unspoken contract before we were wed, but we never stay mad for too long. We tease, hold our banter and I love every moment of it. This is who we are as a couple and I find it absolutely adorable. The only thing I cannot seem to understand is, she keeps her distance from any sort of intimacy with me.

After dinner and after my ex was long gone, I was in the kitchen helping Max with his reading. Emma popped her head in the doorframe wiggling her eyebrows.

"Lights out, Max," she says in a tone that is far too happy for a child who is about to get ready for bed.

"Wait mommy, are you serious?" My son curiously asks as he jumps to his feet almost knocking his chair down.

"Am I missing something?" I asking feeling like there maybe some underlining meaning to her words.

"I am very serious!" Emma exclaims as she rushes inside and swoops Max up into her arms. "Come on Roni, you don't want to miss out." Emma winks over my son's shoulder inspiring me to leap to my feet as well.

"Mommy, I'm big now, I don't want to play on your team anymore," Drew pouts as demands her new rule.

"Team? What's going on?" I question as my eyes shift frantically around the room at my family.

"Lights Out, it's a game we play. I turn off all the lights in the house-"

"Emma, it's pitch black outside, we won't see a thing!"

"Yup!" She leans into my face with her mouth stretched as far as her cheeks will allow. "So, one person is _it_ , while everyone else hides around the house. We all crawl around the dark house and try to find one another. If you are _it_ and find someone, you pull them close and whisper, ' _you're it'_ , that way nobody ever knows who's it and you nobody can be trusted." Emma explains thoroughly as she points her finger at all three children who are giggling and squirming around in place, waiting for the games to begin.

"Can I be _it_ first?" Max asks with his hand held high in the air as he bounces up and down.

"Of course bud," Emma confirms while ruffling up his hair a little bit. "I'm going to turn off all the lights, everyone wait here until you hear me yell go."

"Emma, maybe I should come with you," I suggest causing the blonde to bark out an obnoxious laugh.

"You aren't scared of the dark are you Mrs. Swan?" She taunts before she darts up the stairs.

"Are you?" Henry asks eyeing me suspiciously.

"No!" I quickly defend and pull my son into a hug.

Emma slips down the stairs and begins switching off all the lights. "Everyone on their hands and knees." We all drop to the floor and I can't help but feel a rush of excitement flowing through my limbs. "Max, close your eyes and count to ten."

"Yup mommy!" Max replies happily.

"GO!" Emma shouts.

I glance up from the floor to see Emma but she's long gone. So I begin crawling around on the floor. The only light helping us guide our way is from the moonlight shining through the front window. It's simply not enough to know exactly where I am going but it's enough to spot black figures. The floor vibrates as my children's hands and knees pound against the ground while they move around. I'm smiling like an idiot as I make my way around the living room.

I decide the safest place to hide would be our front coat closet. I shuffle around with my hands out to make sure I don't bump into anything and cause a ruckus. I find the closet door and reach up with both hands trying to find the handle. My hand knocks into the doorknob just before I yank it open. I quickly stand, not sure if that's breaking a rule or not and slip inside. I shut the door behind me and stand tall.

There's an eerie feeling standing in this small closet. The little hairs on the back of my neck stand to attention informing me that maybe I'm not alone. My heart pounds in my chest in fear of being caught and also the idea of not being alone in this tiny space.

"Pssst!"

I jump into the hangers causing way too much noise.

"Ssshhh!"

I reach out to still the hangers from their clatter.

"Emma?" I whisper and then her face brushes against mine.

"Sssshhh," my wife giggles as her finger presses into my face.

I know she's trying to silence me with her finger against my lips but that finger is pressing into my cheek. I chuckle as I wrap my fingers around her wrist. I slide her finger over so she's actually touching my lips.

"These are my lips Emma," I confirm in a hushed tone. My wife slaps her free hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Her slender finger falls from my mouth far too quickly. "Is this always your hiding spot?"

"Yes! And you're about to blow my cover!" She whisper shouts into the tiny space between us.

Little pitter patters are growing louder and louder. Emma slaps her hand over my mouth as we listen intently. The thumping outside of the door falls silent. The only sound heard is the heavy breathing coming from the blonde in front of me. Her signature scent of coconut clouds my mind causing me to lose focus on our little game.

The sound of the doorknob jiggling provokes a small gasp to vibrate against Emma's hand. My eyes grow wide as the door slightly cracks open.

"Ssshh," my wife instructs me as she nudges me up against the wall. Her warm body presses into mine as her forehead falls to rest against mine.

"Hello?" There's a faint whisper before the door clicks closed again.

"Hi," Emma mutters but her hand is still covering my mouth. I poke out my tongue and slide it against her palm.

"Ew, Roni!" She mumbles her protest and wipes her hand against her pant leg. I try desperately to hold back my laughter.

"You're the worst!" She groans but I notice she's not pulling away from the intimate position. I hum in response and glide my nose against hers.

There's a strangled sound stirring in her throat confirming her attraction to me, so why won't she engage in any sexual contact with me?

"Emma?"

"Yeah," she breathes out like she's struggling to inhale any oxygen.

"Why won't you kiss me?"

"I do kiss you."

"No, I mean a real kiss. We are married and we don't sleep together? Isn't that...odd?" I finally question. I think since we are surrounded by darkness I feel confident enough to express my true feelings.

"I-Roni..."

I slide my hands up her cheeks and sweep my thumbs across her flushed skin. Maybe she doesn't feel comfortable if I don't have my memories but what if I never remember? We can find our way back, right?

"Just kiss me," I breathlessly plea as I nudge her nose with mine.

"Moms! You're both it!" Max squeals promoting my head to fall back and bang against the wall.


	8. Chapter Eight

"They," Max reads without hesitation as his eyes stay trained onto the notecard.

"Good!" I place the word down and pass it over to Drew. She knits her brows together firmly as she writes down the word on her piece of paper.

"From."

"Very good Max," I praise my son and pass the word along to Drew for her to copy.

"Many."

"You're doing so well honey," I compliment.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Henry?"

"Where's mom tonight? How come she's not home yet?" Henry questions as he sits down at the kitchen table with us.

"She said she was meeting aunt Ruby for some bowling tournament or something," I wave off the question because once my wife said bowling I stopped listening.

"Hmm," Max hums suspiciously. My eyes shift toward his and notice he's staring at something behind me.

"What?" I ask as I peek over my shoulder, not really understanding the inquisition. All three of my children are exchanging knowing looks while I sit here like a jackass in the dark. "What?" I question again with a little more force hoping someone will open their mouth.

"Mommy never goes bowling without her ball daddy gave her," Drew explains taking me by surprise.

"Your daddy?" I snap back as I narrow my eyes at my children. For some reason my heart takes off racing and I can't understand why.

"Yes, the man who helped you and mom...so you could have us," Henry explains gently which helps ease my troublesome mind.

"You know him?"

"Y-yes," Henry answers with a little tremble in his voice. "We haven't seen him in a long time."

"I see," I mutter. I must speak to Emma about this. We must have been friends with this man if he gave my wife a bowling ball. "Wait, are you telling me that your mom isn't bowling then?" All three sets of eyes shift nervously around the table, silently trying to figure out their next move together. I hate when they work together, they're an unstoppable alliance.

"I don't think so mom," Max finally says slowly shaking his head. There's an unsettling sensation forming in the pit of my stomach from the thought of Emma lying to me.

I stand abruptly from the table and rush to the counter where my phone is. I scroll through my very short contact list and select Emma. I wait and wait until I hear her voicemail. I decide to call Ruby next and again I'm greeted with another voicemail. I need to know where my wife is, she swore she wasn't cheating on me. If she wasn't cheating then why would she need to lie to me? My hands begin to shake as I call her again. _I need to find her._

I need someone to watch my children so I can find my no good two timing wife! The only other person in my contact list is Leroy, my ex. If we are still friends with him and Emma put his number in my phone then I must be able to trust him.

"Hello," the older man grumbles into the phone.

"Leroy? It's Roni, I have sort of an emergency. Would you be able to come over and watch the children for an hour?"

"Sure," he mumbles from the other end and hangs up without another word. Now that I think about it, he's kind of rude. Do I find rude people attractive?

The moment Leroy stepped into our home, I was rushing out the door. Emma still had her work truck so I jumped inside our tiny yellow bug and took off toward the town.

The bowling ally was the first place I drove passed since that's where she was suppose to be. I drove my car up and down the parking lot in a panic. My head snapping back and forth in search of her car. When her truck was not present a new wave of nausea racked my body hard. _She's been lying to me!_

I pulled out of the parking lot and thought long and hard where I should drive next. I needed to find her and confront her. With shaky hands, I gripped the steering wheel tighter and drove down to the center of town. I didn't have to drive very far before I spotted her piece of junk work truck parked outside of a run down diner.

I whipped the car into a parking spot and climbed out of the car. I slammed the car door shut with all my fury. I stomped up to the diner ready to shake some sense into my wife's minuscule brain. Who the hell is this whore that's taking my wife's attention away from me? Away from my family!

I peek inside the front window in search of unruly blonde locks. My eyes scan over every inch of the tiny diner but I cannot find her. Then a door in the back of the diner swings open revealing my wife. She's in those red skimpy shorts that might as well be underwear for how short they truly are. Her white button down blouse is tied in the front playing a risky game of peek a boo with her belly button. Her long blonde hair is piled high into a ponytail above her head not to interfere with the tray of food she's balancing on her shoulder.

My shoulders slump down, my hands stop trembling and finally I feel like I can breathe again. How did I not know? She's not cheating on me, she's working a second job to support our family. My heart fills with so much love and pride as I watch her through the window. This woman barely gets three hours of sleep at night because she's trying to keep our family from drowning. _I think I just fell in love with her all over again._

Emma's balancing the tray on her hand as she begins passing out plates around a table. I slowly step away from the window with a wide smile across my face. I rush back to the bug before she sees me because it's obvious she didn't want me to find out about this, but why?

The whole way home my mind races with so many unanswered questions. Why would she lie about working a second job? Is she ashamed? I never once asked about our finances. Are we having that much trouble that she was to work twenty two hours a day?

"Mom!" My babies scream as I enter our home.

"Leroy, thank you so much. May Emma pay you next time we see you?" I offer the man once I realize I don't have any cash on me.

"Don't worry about it Roni. These rug rats are always a good time." He flashes me a flirtatious grin that truthfully makes me cringe before he slips out the door.

"Did you find mom?" Henry asks while all eyes peer up at my with curiosity.

"That's between your mother and I. It's time for bed, let's get a move on." I escort my children upstairs while they groan in return.

After they are all in their pajamas they meet me in the bathroom.

"Okay toothbrushes out," I instruct as I unscrew the cap to the toothpaste. I push a pea size amount of toothpaste on each toothbrush and watch carefully as they brush their teeth.

I hear our front door open and close from downstairs. I smile immediately thinking of my wonderful wife and all that she does for us.

"Spit," I command as all three heads hover over the sink to spit.

"Hey guys," Emma greets us with exhaustion in her eyes but a smile still gracing her face. "Almost ready for bed?" Three heads bob up and down as they continue brushing. Green eyes slowly drift in my direction and I smile in return. Emma grins shyly before a light shade of pink dusts across her cheeks.

"Okay guys, that's enough for tonight." Our children rinse their toothbrushes and place them in their proper holder, like I taught them.

Emma and I walk our children to Drew's room first. The boys always enjoy tucking her in with us and kissing her goodnight. As a family, we tuck in the youngest. I bend down to place a gentle kiss to my daughter's forehead when she stops me.

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie?" I brush some lose strands out of her face and smile down upon her cute little face.

"Are you going to leave?"

I find myself frozen, absolutely baffled why she would ask me something like that. I can't help but hear the three people standing behind me, inhale sharply.

"No honey, I'm your mommy and I'm not going anywhere...ever." I declare and just to be on the safe side, I kiss the top of her nose as a silent promise.

"But sometimes, parents leave," she truthfully admits with her bottom lip poking out.

"I suppose you are right, but no baby girl, I would never leave you. You, your brothers and mommy are my home." I kiss the top of her nose and smile. "Did something happen at school for you to ask me this?" Drew shakes her head and mumbles a very uncertain _no_. "Okay sweetie, don't worry about stuff like that, mommy and I will never leave you. I love you, sleep good and I'll see you in the morning."

"I love you too." I smile and take a step back so the rest of the family can say their goodnights.

My wife and I guide the boys to their room and tuck them in as well. Emma leads the way out of their room and lingers in the hallway as I shut the door behind me. She's doing that cute little Emma thing were she hooks her thumbs in her back pockets and stares intently at me.

"Roni, we need to talk," she whispers so she doesn't disturb our children. I nod and point to our bedroom but she takes my hand and drags me down the stairs. "Please sit." I obey her request and sit down on the couch. I can't stop this stupid grin as I stare at her with so much pride and love. The blonde is pacing around the room, frantically running her hands through her hair. "Look Roni, I need to tell you something-"

"I know," I whisper causing my wife to stop her annoying pacing.

"You do?" She mutters but I barely hear her because I see my boys poking their heads down the staircase.

"Henry, Max? What are you two doing? It's bedtime, get back upstairs," I command as Emma whips around to face them.

"Please mom, don't," Henry whines but I'm not entirely sure who he's speaking to.

"Henry, upstairs now!" Emma sternly demands in the most commanding voice I've ever heard come from her mouth. Both boys take off charging up the stairs without another peep.

"Emma, relax. I know why you are upset. I know you have been lying to me and I'm sure that it's been eating away at you," I softly explain just to make sure she understands that I'm not upset.

"What?" She gasps and takes a seat on the coffee table across from me.

"Yes. I know you've been working nights at that diner in town."

"You do?" Her face contorts into a cross between mortified and relieved and I'm not really sure how to accept it.

"Yes. I have to be honest as well. The kids told me that you weren't bowling tonight, something about you never leaving the house without the bowling ball their _dad_ purchased for you..." I let my information hang in the air as I arch one eyebrow high in questioning.

"They said that?"

"Yes, they said he doesn't come around anymore. Were our children close with the sperm donor?"

"Sperm donor, huh?" Emma let's out a breath that sounds more like a chuckle. "Well that's hitting the nail on the head." I shoot her a quizzical look which causes her to shake her head. "Yes, he was...an old friend. We haven't spoken to him in four years."

"Does Max look just like him?" There's a small tug at the corner of my lips because I love discovering new things about my children. Emma on the other hand looks slightly panicked.

"Oh, uh...yeah he does."

"I figured." I smile wide but Emma's face looks like she might be sick all over my freshly cleaned table. "Anyways dear, if we are being honest I might as well confess."

"Confess what?"

"After the children told me that you most certainly were not bowling, I went out looking for you, to confront you...about cheating..."

"Jeez Roni, I already told you I would never do that. That guy really fucked you up," she scoffs under her breath but I hear her loud and clear. I furrow my eyebrows while I study her intently. All the color drains from her face as her eyes double in size.

"What guy?"

"Just an ex...from the group home..." she tries to down play her previous accusation but something in my gut is telling me she's not being one hundred percent truthful. I decide to ignore my over jealous mind and change the subject.

"So is that what you wanted to tell me? About your second job?"

"Well..."

"Emma, I don't understand why you felt the need to hide that from me. I'm your wife." I scoot to the edge of the couch and rest my hands on top of hers. "There's no need to feel ashamed. I am so proud of you, going to extreme measures just to make sure our family is provided for." I rub my thumbs across the back of her hands and smile with nothing but love for this woman.

"Really?" She chokes out as her eyes shift back and forth frantically, like she has some superpower and can read my mind.

"Yes really you idiot!" I lean forward closing the gap between us. I distinctly hear Emma inhale sharply and hold her breath. "Watching you work your ass off for our family, made me fall in love with you all over again." She swallows thickly making an audible gulp.

"Cake."

I pull back from her personal space with a puzzled look. "Cake?"

"Cake. Birthday. It's your birthday. I forgot. That's what I was going to confess. I'm so sorry. Uh...let's go out." She stands abruptly forcing me to sit back in my seat.

"What?"

"Come on, I'll call Ruby to watch the kids while they sleep. You and I are going out...in public."

Emma takes off toward the kitchen, calling Ruby and leaving me absolutely dumbfounded.

"What just happened?"


	9. Chapter Nine

"Rubes just get your ass over here! I'm about to crack, I can feel it!" I growl into the phone trying my hardest to keep my voice down so Roni can't hear me from the other room.

"Dude calm down! Why would you crack? What the hell is going on over there?"

"Just get over here before I ruin my life." There's a long silence coming from the other end so I continue. "...again."

"Mmhmmm, I'm on my way." I blow out all my frustration and end the call to my best friend.

I'm suddenly startled by the brunette sneaking up behind me. "Emma? Are you alright?" Her concern that I probably had a stroke after I blurted out _cake_ , after she confessed her love for me, is very evident in her tone.

"Of course!" My face contorts into a weird cross between a disgusted pout and trying to pull off just how cool I am. Except my voice cracks like a twelve year old boy and totally blows my cover.

One perfectly sculpted eyebrow raises suspiciously as she glares at me, not believing a word I say. I swallow, nothing, because my mouth is as dry as the Sahara desert and I attempt to clear my throat.

"Did Ruby say she would come watch our children?"

"Yeah, yeah. She's on her way. Why don't we run upstairs and change before she gets here?" I roughly grab her shoulders, spin the woman around and push her toward the stairs. "I'm sure you'll enjoy wearing something other than pajama shorts and tank tops."

"We own nice clothing?" Roni asks over her shoulder as she we climb up the stairs.

"Uh...depends who you ask." I shrug my shoulders and rush toward our bedroom... _my_ bedroom. _Dammit_!

I open our closet doors and toss Roni the nicest flannel button down I own while I search for something to wear as well.

"Well I guess I asked the wrong person," my fake wife mutters to herself prompting me to spin around so I can face her.

"What?"

"I asked if we had nice clothing and you said it depends who you ask...clearly I asked the wrong person because Emma this is not something nice."

The brunette holds the shirt in her one hand like she just stuck her hand in some gooey mud and is unsure what her next move should be. I guess Miss Mills is still in there, judging me, yet again.

"We are just going to the dive bar down the street, you'll fit right in with that on," I assure her as I nod my head toward the flannel, encouraging her to put it on.

Roni sighs heavily making sure I understand that she's not exactly thrilled about my choice of clothing. Her dainty fingers grip the hem of her tank top and in one swift motion she tears the tank away. I'm still trying to swallow with my sandpaper tongue but I think I'm just making things worse for my mouth.

Roni's plump chest is spilling over the tops of her bra. A bra that is actually mine and is way too small for her chest. For the most part she fits in everything I own except for the bras and I'm sure that's why most days when she's home all day she chooses not to wear one.

I've never in my life seen an exposed cleavage and thought to myself, I would love to stick my face in there, but now I'm standing here staring at _her_ , and I'm thinking this might be something I would like to spend all my free time doing.

Roni must sense that I'm staring because she smirks and begins swaying her hips in a sultry manner toward me. I quickly avert my eyes but I'm not entirely sure where I should look. So like the dumbass I am, my eyes just shift back and forth at the ceiling.

"Thank you for taking me out," her voice is all sweet and innocent but I know her, I know better. She has an ulterior motive. "I'm excited to spend some alone time with you." Again I try to swallow but I'm still dry as a bone, maybe I should seek medical attention.

Roni flashes me the most honest, wholesome smile she can manage as her arms slip around my neck. She's too close for my brain to function and I know that I should be pushing her away. The smell of coconut soon takes over my senses and suddenly I'm drunk on nothing but her. She leans forward to brush her nose against mine inspiring a soft moan to vibrate deliciously in her throat.

My eyes are glued to her lips. Thick, plump lips with a sexy scar gracing the flesh, making this woman beautifully unique. Those lips slowly stretch forward ready to connect with mine for the first time since we met and then my front door downstairs is creeping open, snapping me back to reality.

I fumble backwards and break our intimate moment. "Ruby." I frantically stumble to the door purposely avoiding the disappointed look on Roni's face. There's so much hurt in her eyes, but why? Why would she ever want someone like me? "Uh, finish up and meet us downstairs," I utter as I slip out the door.

I rush down the stairs with my heart beating violently through my chest. I should definitely seek medical attention.

"There you are," Ruby comments as she sees me flying down my stairs. I don't say a word, I just curl my fingers around her bicep and drag her into the kitchen. "What the fuck dude?"

I release her arm once we are in the kitchen and begin nervously chewing on my thumb.

"Rubes, I can't do this anymore. I have to tell her!" I whisper shout in my friend's face so hopefully the dissatisfied woman upstairs doesn't hear my hysterical voice.

"What the hell is the matter with you? You're like a squirrel with rabies right now."

"What the hell does that mean?" I snap back at my friend, no longer in control of my voice.

"You're all twitchy and bouncing around like you're looking for your lost nut!"

I raise one eyebrow at my friend and instantly stop the obnoxious chewing of my thumb. My hand falls away from my mouth but I'm quick to fold my arms across my chest.

"Rubes, I can't do this. I have to tell her the truth. She...oh god..."

"She what? Tell me quick before she gets down here!"

"She told me she's falling in love with me all over again. Yeah, as if she could've really loved someone like me before she damaged her brain!"

My friend gapes at me, wide eyed and slack jawed. Nothing is coming from her mouth, not one word, not even a sound. Finally I shove her shoulder hoping to bring her back to reality.

"Don't."

"What?" I squeal because I'm not quite sure what she means by _don't_. What the hell is she referring to?

"Don't do it. Don't tell her. You wouldn't be this frazzled if you didn't feel something for her. You're falling for her too and I can't really say that I blame you. She loves your demon children, she cleans your house, she cooks you dinner and she loves you. Actually loves you. You have the perfect family right now, don't fuck it up!"

"What? Are you insane? I can't keep her, she's not mine! What if she gets her memories back? She'll kill me! Like I've been sleeping with one eye open, convinced that she's going to wake up Miss Mills again and smoother me with my own pillow!"

"First of all, breathe!"

"I can't! Rubes she keeps trying to kiss me. I can't kiss her! I'm lying to her about who she is, about who I am! I can't engage in any sort of sexual content under false pretenses."

"Yeah but if she loves you and she keeps pushing for it, then shouldn't that mean that she _actually_ wants you? If she was truly straight like you've claimed and hates you so much then why is she confessing her love and chasing after you? Maybe all those bitchy remarks on her yacht was her way of flirting? Maybe she actually liked you, so she did the elementary school thing to do and pulled your pigtails!"

"Emma? Are you ready to go?"

My eyes dart to the beautiful woman timidly standing behind Ruby. Fuck, I hope she didn't hear Ruby's rant. Even in jeans and a flannel she breathtaking. I feel all the oxygen vanquish from my lungs causing me to choke on nothing.

"Uh, yeah Roni," I mumble but I'm not sure my words were clear enough for her to hear me.

"Hi Ruby," the brunette politely greets my friend with a small nod of her head. My friend genuinely returns the gesture with a warm grin.

"Hey Roni. Happy birthday! I hope you two have a great time tonight!" Ruby cheerfully says as she wraps the other woman up into a hug.

The drive to the bar was almost unbearable. The thick tension between us was palpable to say the very least. Actually, I think I could feel the air around us like a thick fog, suffocating me. Roni casually rests her hand upon my thigh for silent comfort and I assume she feels the awkward tension as well.

Not a single word was spoken by the time I pull into a parking spot. I throw my bug into park and kill the engine.

"Ready?" I nervously question with a small glance her way.

Her smile expresses just how excited she actually is and just like that, my over anxious nerves slowly dissipate. That smile is like an ice pack to a scolding hot burn, instantly relieving my pain.

Roni and I walk into the run down bar that's crawling with people. Roni slips her hand into mine knowing we would lose one another through the sea of people. I guide her through the crowd, weaving in and out of tight spaces, until we make it to the bar.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would be this crowded tonight," I scream over the loud chatter from people all around us.

Roni leans forward brushing her warm cheek against mine. "That's alright, I'm just excited to be out of the house!" I nod along and chuckle softly as her chest presses into mine.

"What can I get ya?" The bartender questions leaning over the wet counter to hear our order.

"Two bud lights," I call out provoking my wife to scowl.

"Two tequila shots!" She adds on to my order leaving me flabbergasted.

"Seriously?"

"It's my birthday, is it not?" There's a stern challenge in her eyes that reminds me, she's Miss Mills, sending a cold chill to run down my spine.

"Yup! Whatever you want tonight _babe_!"

Somehow, that pet name that I would use just to get arise out of her, doesn't seem as threatening anymore. Now that name just feels like playful banter and _now_ I'm wondering just how much I've fallen for this snobby brunette.

"That'll be sixteen even," the skinny man behind the bar calls as he begins preparing our drinks.

"Are you sure...this is okay? Are we...do you..." I've never seen this woman stutter before but it's absolutely adorable and it's bringing out my most goofy grin.

"We are fine," I lean forward and lightly peck her cheek for some extra reassurance. "I promise."

"Yeah, but you've been working your ass off between two jobs and..."

"Roni, thanks to you, I _am_ able to work that much. I am able to pay the mortgage, make sure there's food on the table _and_ I'm even starting to save a little. You deserve this, so let's enjoy!" My grin is now from ear to ear and I can't stop it, even though I'm trying very hard to mask my emotions.

I hand the bartender a twenty and pick up both shot glasses. I hand one to the _birthday_ girl and lift mine in the air.

"Happy birthday!" Roni smiles like a love sick teenager and clinks our glasses together. We both toss back the tequila but she shudders and squirms like she has never done a shot before. "Alright, alright," I grab her glass and set it down for the bartender. "I have a better idea." I turn to the bartender again who's coming back with my change. "Two more shots of tequila please and limes this time." The man nods and begins preparing my order.

"More?"

"Trust me." I pay the man again and turn my attention to Roni. "Okay lick the back of your hands above your thumb." Roni shoots me a puzzled look so I grab her hand and lick the desired area. Her eyes grow wide but she doesn't say a damn word to protest. "Now, shake." I grab the salt shaker and sprinkle the white rocks onto her wet flesh. Those big brown eyes are locked on my every move with fascination. "Now, you're going to lick the salt, drink this shot and then suck this lime. Got it?"

"Got it," she mumbles her response through a dazed expression.

I lick my own hand and apply the salt so we can take the shots together. "Ready?" She nods enthusiastically and I hate myself for how much I'm grinning at this woman. "Lick," we both lick a little too slowly as our eyes stayed connected in a trance. "Drink," we slam back our shot. "Suck," I gargle out as we both suck the tangy lime between our lips. Her adorable face is pinched tight from the zesty lime but her body isn't trembling like it was from the first shot. "Better?"

"Again!" She chants causing me to chuckle and shake my head.

"Easy there Lindsay Lohan," Roni's face shows just how confused she is about my joke so I continue on. "In a few minutes, I don't need you passed out in ten minutes, we want to enjoy our night out."

Roni laughs but she agrees knowing she hasn't been out drinking in a long time. I hand her the cold beer bottle I previously ordered and tap the long necks together. We both take a small sip as silence slowly consumes us.

I'm not really sure what to say to her. We usually only speak about the kids or things around the house. My eyes flick down toward my beer bottle and I slowly begin peeling back the label. I feel like a stupid kid again on my first date with Neal, not knowing what to do or say.

"Let's dance!" My eyes snap back up to the brunette who's already swaying in her spot.

"Dance?"

"Do you not dance? Do we not dance?" My date looks a little panicked that she still doesn't know herself and she has to keep questioning our lifestyle.

"Oh, um, no...I dance, _we_ dance!" I ramble out to help soothe her anxiety. Her shoulders slump down as she exhales all her fears.

"Well then, let's see what you got."

Roni curls her fingers around my wrist and drags me through the crowded room toward the live band in the back of the bar. She easily snakes us toward the front near the stage.

The speakers are blaring into my ears, easily damaging my eardrums, while the bass thumps in sync with my pounding heart. My shirt is vibrating against my body as the band wails on their instruments.

Roni begins swaying her hips and shaking her head in a playful manner as her hair bounces all around her face. I'm frozen in place, in complete awe from the way she dances to the country music filling our ears. I guarantee this woman never listed to country before but she's bouncing around like this is her favorite song.

Once my date realizes I'm not dancing with her, she leans forward, eliminating any safe space that was between us. Her brown eyes narrow as she pushes the tip of her nose into mine. The crowd, the music, the energy of the bar fades away and all that's left is her. My mouth is following hers into a big smile as she shimmies and bobs her head from side to side.

"I thought you said you dance?" She screams over the overbearing sounds around us. I nod. That's all I got. I'm too caught up in her captivating beauty to say anything at all. "Then let's see those moves Astaire." I chuckle softly and nod yet again.

My body begins to sway to the beat. Her hands clasp onto mine before she intertwines our fingers into a death lock. Roni slowly pulls away from our intimate bubble and starts bouncing all around again while moving my arms in rhythm with hers.

Soon we are dancing around each other in time with the loud, up beat, sound that's pulsating through our blood. We find ourselves lost in the rhythm as we float around the dance floor, not aware if we bump into the people near us.

I swear it's only her and I out here. She has caught my sole attention by her infectious bubbly energy. We dance for what seems like an hour before our bodies become slick with sweat from all the people smothering around us.

I grip Roni's hand and nod toward the bar provoking a sorrowful pout on those full lips. Roni leans forward into my ear to make sure I can hear her.

"We leaving?"

I shake my head vigorously. "No! Let's get some drinks. I'm hot. Aren't you hot?" I shout back and she nods her response with her pout curling into a smile. I return the gesture and begin our adventure back toward the bar.

Eventually I slither our way back to the busy bar that's buzzing with so much positive energy.

"Shots!" Roni screams and I nod trying to save my voice.

The bartender doesn't even bother asking for our order. The skinny man covered in tattoos leans across the bar into my face.

I hold up two fingers and yell, "tequila shots". The man nods once and steps back from my personal space. He pours us four shots instead and slides them forward. "I said two."

"I'm busy, that way you don't have to wait for me again!" He announces as he takes the twenty from my hand. I bob my head up and down totally understanding his reasoning.

I hand my _wife_ a shot who's already licking her hand. I start laughing watching this beautiful creature before me. I lick my hand as well and sprinkle the salt on both our hands.

"Ready?" She questions, her eyebrows bouncing with anticipation.

"Yup!"

We both giggle before we lick the salt from the back of our hands, slurp back our tequila and then suck on our limes.

"So much easier this way," Roni pronounces while leaning into my side. She's warm, she's soft, she's making me lose all my sanity.

"Uh-huh."

I have nothing left to say. It's like she's sucking out all my intelligent thoughts. I used to be smart, quick-witted with a sarcastic comment always ready to go. Now, I'm a fool who can't formulate two intelligent words together. A mosquito probably has a higher IQ than I do at this point.

Roni breaks me from my self berating when she yanks my hand to her mouth and licks the back of my hand. Her warm smooth tongue drags against my flesh in the most suggestive way I have ever seen. Someone must've flipped a switch in my brain because my eyes and mouth pop open at the same time.

"Lick," she hums against my wet skin. Her hand flies toward my mouth, waiting for me to coat her skin with my salvia. I just don't think I have any moisture left in my mouth.

I lean forward as her eyes lock onto mine. I gulp down and poke the tip of my tongue out to wet my lips. I slowly lick her warm flesh that tastes of salt. My heart is rapidly thumping in my chest as my entire body breaks out into a sweat.

Roni sprinkles the salt against our skin and winks in my direction as she offers me our next shot. We lick the salt, slam our drinks and squeeze the left over lime juice into our mouths.

"I'm really hot!" I scream over the chatter around us. "Outside?" I shrug as Roni's already nodding her agreement.

We fight our way toward the outside patio which is surprisingly empty for how hot it is in that tiny bar. It's not much cooler outside considering we live in Florida and it's the dead of summer. In a lame attempt to cool myself down, I grip my shirt near my chest and rapidly snap the fabric back and forth.

Roni doesn't seem phased by the heat because she's already pressing her hot body against mine. She wraps her arms around my neck and flashes me her pearly white teeth.

"I'm having so much fun Emma! I needed this. You needed this." She connects our foreheads and sighs in satisfaction. " _We_ needed this." A small hum expresses her contentment in my arms. "I missed us. I think...I don't really remember, but I feel like I miss us," the woman begins babbling showing just how drunk she is already.

"Why do you think you miss us?" I question as my hands seem to slip around her waist without my permission.

"Hmmm," she softly hums while her face grows serious. "I feel this pull toward you whenever you are near. When you aren't home, I find myself missing you." A small blush spreads across her high cheekbones while her face shows just how unsure she is over her own words. "Does-does that make sense?"

"It does," I sigh and let my eyes fall closed. I can no longer find the strength to look into her eyes. She's so precious right now and I know I'm teetering on the edge of that fine line, following my heart or my morals.

"Emma? How old am I?"

Behind my closed eyelids, I feel the warm liquid building. My chest constricts tightly and I actually feel my heart breaking. I feel awful for what I've done and now I know, I'm truly falling for her.

"Twenty eight," I croak out.

"Oh thank god I'm not thirty yet." This causes me to bark out a genuine laugh as my eyes snap open. She chuckles along with me as her arms tighten around my neck.

Those big brown eyes are shining bright tonight in the soft moonlight. I know those eyes are pleading with me. They've been begging me for over a month now to give into her. They want to feel loved, they want to see the love in my eyes. I know she's screaming in her mind for me to kiss her and somehow I've lost all my will power.

I brush my nose against hers coaxing the brunette to tilt her head back just the slightest. She obeys instantly, granting me permission to kiss her. I press forward and softly press my lips into hers. My eyes flutter close from just how amazing this feels.

I snake my hand up her body and cup her sharp jawline. Her mouth falls open allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth. A sharp burst of excitement floods my body when our tongues dance around one another's.

Roni has to be hands down the best kisser I've ever experienced. My heart is wilting away into mush but my head is screaming at me, telling me this is so wrong. I slowly break the kiss and rest my forehead against hers but I can't seem to let go of her face.

"I love you Emma."


	10. Chapter Ten

"Roni, I-"

"Swan!" There's a deep voice calling out from over Roni's shoulder, grabbing my attention. I groan and reluctantly shift my eyes to the ecstatic man waving frantically at me.

"Shit," I murmur and out of my peripheral vision I notice Roni's eyebrows tensing, forcing that little vein to make its appearance, silently demanding an explanation.

The persistent man is coming up fast behind Roni and I'm praying he doesn't say anything stupid.

"Swan! What are you doing out? Let me buy you a drink," the blue eyed man offers with his award winning grin plastered across his face as if there's paparazzi lurking in the bushes to snap a picture of him.

"No, I'm good Killian. I've told you this before."

Roni spins around to discover who this mystery man is that's interrupting our rather private moment. She makes sure to keep our hands linked and her body pressed into my side, clearly marking her territory.

"I'm sorry and who are you?" Miss Mills has has finally pushed her way to the surface, benching the sweet Roni I was just interacting with. Her face is cold and judgement is screaming from her eyes right now.

"I'm Killian," the man from the diner announces as he holds out his hand. Roni glances down and purses out her lips. The brunette stares at his hand like she might catch something deadly if she comes in contact with him.

"Hmm," Roni hums and the shrewdness is overwhelming at this point. Killian's face falls and soon he's retracting his hand in embarrassment.

Killian clears his throat awkwardly and glances my way. If his face wasn't covered in scruff, his cheeks would be burning red right now.

"And who are you?" Killian questions with a hint of jealousy.

"I'm Roni, Emma's _wife_ ," she spits out in anger causing me to flinch by her reaction.

"Wife? Swan, you didn't tell me you were married." Well so much for hoping he wouldn't say something stupid to incriminate me. "You just told me about your three brats."

"Excuse me!" Roni snaps, her voice ice cold as she lunges forward at the man. I keep a tight hold on our laced fingers, making sure she doesn't tear this man's heart right out. She uses her free hand though to shove the man as hard as she can. "I don't know who you are, but you have no right to speak about _my_ children in such a disrespectful manner."

Killian holds his hands up in surrender and I know Miss Mills is making him shit his pants right now, just like she does with every other man who dares to cross her path.

"Those were Swan's words, not mine!"

"Roni, relax. He's just some customer from the diner, who can't seem to take no for an answer," I honestly explain and give her hand a little tug asking her to come back to me.

"How come you never mentioned a wife?"

"I explained my children and you still didn't back off!"

"Hey you made it seem like you were divorced or something. If I would have known..."

"I wear a ring Killian." I flash my old wedding ring that I've been sporting around since I claimed Roni as my wife. Killian's blue eyes shift down to the cheap band causing all the blood to drain from his face.

"Shit Swan, I never...I didn't...shit."

"Your wide range of vocabulary is astonishing. You're going to make some bimbo very proud one day," Roni quips inspiring a smirk to spread across my face. I try to bite back my laugh but this woman really is something else.

"I'm sorry," Killian weakly apologizes with horror written across his face.

"Now, if you would be so kind and make yourself scarce because my _wife_ and I were in the middle of something before you rudely interrupted thinking you were God's gift to women."

I fight my laugh, I really try to keep it buried deep down while I squeeze Roni's hand. I love her jealous, protective side, I find it quite adorable.

"I'm sorry, I really am," Killian repeats before he scurries away with his tail tucked between his legs. I snicker mostly to myself and pull Roni flush against my chest.

"You're evil," I tease with a sly smirk dancing across my lips.

"I don't take it lightly when I feel threatened," Roni growls, not hiding her obvious jealousy.

"You have nothing to feel threatened by, he's an imbecile." Roni purses out her lips like she doesn't believe a word I am saying. I lightly peck that sexy pout and laugh when she keeps those thick lips poking out.

"More shots?" I dangle the offer in front of her and watch her lips morph into a smile.

Another three sloppy licking, slurping, sucking shots later, Roni and I are walking hand in hand stumbling down Main Street back to our home. _**My** home...forget it, it's her home too._

"Emma! We have the best relationship ever!" Roni exaggerates the sentence which makes me wonder if I will have to clean up puke tonight.

"Yeah we are pretty awesome," I nod along as I pull out my keys to unlock the front door.

Roni is quick to still my actions when she abruptly spins me around. Her body comes crashing into mine, sending my head to bang against the door. I start laughing as I catch the sloppy woman around the waist before she stumbles to the ground.

"Em-ma," she over announces my name, sending a puff of tequila breath into my face. Roni plants a sloppy kiss to my lips that causes me to chase after her quick tongue. "Open the door because I can't wait any longer to get you-"

Suddenly, I don't feel the pressure from the door against my back any longer. All I see is big brown eyes tripling in size before my back roughly smacks against my hardwood floors.

"Oh fuck," I groan as a sharp pain slices down my back. All of Roni's dead weight is crushing on top of me as I squirm beneath her.

"Well you two look cozy," Ruby mocks in that condescending tone I despise.

I pry my eyes open to find that stupid smirk covering my friend's face as she stares at us in wonderment. Roni is giggling a little too hard and I begin to worry about her bladder control in this moment.

"Emma you should've seen your face!" Roni gasps between a fit of giggles. "Wait," her laughing quickly stops as her face grows serious. She places her index finger to my lips and glares at me. "Sssshhhh, don't wake my babies!"

"You're the one who's laughing!" I retort while trying to push the drunk off my body.

Ruby bends down to help Roni to her feet and then proceeds to help me up as well.

"So, it looks like you guys had fun tonight, huh?"

Roni wraps her arms around Ruby's neck and squeezes the taller brunette tight. "We did! Thank you so much for watching over my precious babies!"

"Not a problem Roni, I'm just glad to two had a nice evening out..." Ruby's dark green eyes dart to mine over Roni's shoulder. "...a chance to reconnect."

"It really was! I missed my Emma." Roni confesses as she removes herself from Ruby but latches onto me instead. I end up blushing profusely from being called _her_ Emma.

"Well I'll leave you to it," Ruby smiles wickedly as she attempts to step around us.

"Wait!" I blurt out and quickly turn my attention toward Roni. "Why don't you head on up, I'll be there in a minute."

My _wife_ doesn't bother answering me with actual words, the woman grips my face and kisses me with everything she has. By the time she pulls away, I'm a breathless, weak in the knees, hot mess for her.

Roni disappears up the stairs by the time I regain consciousness. Ruby shoves my shoulder aggressively while she's laughs at my expense.

"Dude!"

"Don't start! What am I going to do? She's gonna wanna like...do stuff!" I'm trying to keep my voice down but I'm coming out all high pitched and squeaky.

"So, do stuff with her!"

"Ruby, I have never hooked up with a girl before! Isn't it wrong anyways because-"

"Stop! She clearly likes you, she is all over you, memories or not, this woman right here, right now, wants you!" I roll my eyes and groan out my confusion. "I mean do you think she'd notice if I slipped in that bed for you? Because she is so fucking hot!"

"Ruby!" I screech while punching my friend, hard against her bicep.

"Ow!"

"Don't talk about my wife like that!"

"I thought she wasn't yours?" My friend fires back my own words from earlier this evening.

"Go, just leave before I lose my mind."

I push my best friend out the door and lock it before she decides to barge her way back through. I take a deep breath and sigh before I can find the strength to take on those stairs.

Maybe I'll luck out and she'll be passed out in the bed. Do I really want to find her asleep though? There was so much flirting and passionate make out sessions that my mind is hoping she's already naked and waiting for me. _No! I cannot!_

My feet are running up the stairs like I'm in a marathon and before I know it, I'm shutting our bedroom door. Through the light of the moon shining through our window, I see Roni's hourglass figure below our thin white sheets. Her black, shoulder length hair is swept perfectly across the pillow. I'm at a loss for words yet again and I swear I feel my heart melting as if were wax and her body was a burning flame.

I peel away my clothes hastily as I stalk toward the bed. I'm not sure if she's awake or not but either way, I don't care. Truthfully I just want to hold her in my arms right now.

When I lift the thin sheet, I'm in nothing but my bra and underwear. I slide into the bed carefully so I don't disturb her if she has fallen asleep already.

I'm startled when the very naked Roni pounces on top of my body. I groan as her body collides into mine but I'm also chuckling too. Her lips are feverishly on mine with no time wasted. I smile into the kiss and snake my fingers into those thick locks. Roni responds by thrusting her hips forward eliciting a warm sensation to burst through my veins.

"Roni," I mumble into her mouth and then turn my head to stop the kissing.

"No!" She begins to whine her protest which leaves me a little confused. "Don't do this to me again!"

I hold onto her head as I search her eyes for what she might be feeling right now. I frown a little when I realize her eyes aren't going to tell me the answers I need.

"Don't do what?" I softly whisper.

"You've been pushing me away. I'm shocked that you even kissed me tonight. I've been trying so hard Emma but you keep refusing any sort of intimacy with me." Roni slowly pulls away from my touch with nothing but hurt in her eyes. I follow her lead and sit up in the bed, but I refuse to let her go. She stays seated in my lap as I tuck some hair behind her ear. "Why Emma? I know I don't have my memories, but am I that different?"

"What?" My brows knit together from her questions because I'm not really following her words with all the tequila sloshing around my brain.

"Am I so different from who I was before that you don't even want to touch me?"

"Roni, no-"

"Are...are you not in love with me anymore? Is that why?" The hurt in those beautiful brown eyes is causing too much pain in my heart and I honestly feel the tears building in my eyes.

"No, no, no." I firmly hold her around the waist with one hand while my other cups her jaw. I sweep my thumb against her cheek while I drop my forehead to hers. "No, please don't think that. That's not it at all. I just feel terrible...progressing intimately, when you don't even know who you are. I feel like I'm taking advantage."

"But you're not Emma, I'm your wife!"

"But what if you weren't?"

Roni's face scrunches up as she shakes her head. Her lips purse out while her mind tries to wrap around the words I just spoke.

"But I am, Emma."

"Humor me, what if we weren't married-"

"Stop!" Roni grips my face and stares deeply into my eyes. I squirm beneath her gaze feeling way too vulnerable and exposed, like maybe she could see all my dirty little secrets. "Emma our past doesn't matter anymore." I scoff but she's quick to stop me by holding my face tighter. "I mean it, I may never get my memories back, so whatever is in our past, is left behind. All that doesn't matter anymore because right now, I am in love with you Emma Swan. I love you, our children and our home. I want you and if you refuse me, while I'm sitting on you naked...then I will divorce your ass!"

I press my lips firmly together as I bite back my laugh but my protest doesn't last long and soon I'm giggling. I drop my head to her chest and laugh knowing just how ridiculous this truly is.

"You wouldn't dare divorce me," I challenge her as I press a kiss against her chest.

"No, I wouldn't," she sighs and runs her fingers through my hair. Roni grips my face and forces me to look into her eyes again. "Please stop over thinking this."

"Roni," I groan but she shuts me up with a passionate kiss. I hardly register just how fast she works to remove my bra.

The brunette is quick to deepen the kiss and push her body into mine, guiding me to lay back down on the bed. She moans against my lips sending heavenly vibrations into my mouth and against my chest.

Roni pulls away for a brief moment to discard my underwear as well. My mind is racing with so many negative thoughts and how nervous I am but then she's there, kissing me again, extinguishing all those horrible thoughts.

I swear this woman's hands are everywhere, gliding down my ribs, cupping my breasts, raking through my hair. She's slowly rocking her hips against mine and instead of moaning, a whimper falls out. There's too many emotions bubbling up to the surface. Hate. Guilt. Frustration. Love. So much love.

I can feel how much love is pouring from this woman on top of me. She's taking her time to memorize every inch of my skin with her fingers as we climb higher and higher to our climax. I'm so head over heels in love with this woman and I've been fighting the feeling for far too long now.

The way my first orgasm quakes through every fiber of my body is just another reminder of how much I do love her. Roni buries her head into the crook of my neck as she moans my name in ecstasy. I hold her tight as my body takes its sweet time to come back to reality.

We are both heaving messes but I need more of her. I pull her face to mine and kiss her with everything I have. I'm desperate for her, all of her.

We don't stop to catch our breaths. She slithers between the sheets and works her agile tongue to pull out another orgasm. I don't waste one minute to flip us over and repay the favor. Roni is a thrashing gorgeous mess as her second orgasm takes over her body.

We continue exploring each other's bodies and becoming familiar with the way the other ticks. It's like a frenzy in our bed tonight and we don't stop until the deep midnight sky is slowly turning brighter.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"You slept with her didn't you?" Ruby questions with that smug look upon her face. I just want to crawl across this picnic table and smack that expression off her face.

"Will you ssshhh! I don't want her to hear you!" Ruby rolls her eyes dramatically as she takes a sip from her beer. "And yes, of course I slept with her, we both know there's no controlling drunk Emma."

"Oh I'm well aware of drunk Emma. So what are you going to do now?"

"I-I have no idea. I want to tell her so bad but god I don't want to-"

"Wait, you love her." Ruby's words aren't a question but more of a realization. The light bulb finally turning on in her head. "Not as in, I like her enough to date her and see where this goes. No, like you want her to forever be your baby mama."

I groan and bury my face into hands. "Ruby..."

"Emma," Roni calls out from the grill that she's standing in front of.

Since Ruby and I didn't have to work today, we all went to the beach for the day. Roni was grilling our lunch as we took a break from the water.

"Yeah Roni?"

"The hot dogs are done for the kids, can you come grab them?"

"Of course," I reply while standing up from the picnic table.

"The wifey calls, Emma jumps! You guys are totally married," my friend laughs at me, a little too hard for my liking.

"Shut up!" I have nothing else to say because I'm falling so hard and so fast for Roni, I know I would do anything she asked of me.

I place my hand at the small of my fake wife's back and hold a plate out for her to pile the hot dogs on. She begins removing the food off the grill one by one.

"Where's Max? Are you keeping him occupied?" She questions in a stern tone.

"He's shoulder deep in a bag of potato chips, he's occupied," I reply causing the brunette to groan.

"Emma, he's going to fill up on chips and not eat his lunch."

"Max never refuses food," I chuckle and lightly peck her cheek.

This small gesture is enough to crack a small smile on one side of her mouth. With her free hand, she grips my chin possessively and kisses me roughly. I feel all my insides turn to mush, forcing an involuntary whimper to make its way out of my mouth and into hers.

"Can we sneak off somewhere?" She playfully mumbles against my lips while she continues to kiss me feverishly. I pull back and smack her plump ass hard.

"Stop it!" I escape hastily before she has a chance to catch me. I sit down on the wooden picnic table and begin preparing my children's lunches. "Max, that's enough chips for now until you finish the hot dog."

My son groans and pushes the bag away with anger, but I don't care, as long as he listens to my instructions. I prepare three plates with hot dogs and apply each of their favorite condiments.

"You're so royally fucked," Ruby declared as she popped a chip into her mouth.

"Ruby! Language!" Roni scolded as she brought another plate full of cheeseburgers.

"Sorry, Roni," Ruby winced before her eyes landed on mine, full of amusement. I rolled my eyes and focused on my kid's meals.

"So why is my wife so royally screwed?" Roni questions while sliding onto the bench next to me.

"Oh uh..." Ruby's words die on her tongue, leaving her a gaping fish out of water.

"Uhhh...just like with work and stuff..." I mumble. Roni turns her full attention toward me and I can clearly read the panic on her face.

"Emma, I thought you told me everything was going well with work, you were finally catching up with our finances."

"Yeah, uh...Greg's just a jerk." I shrug casually as I fumble to come up with an excuse. "He doesn't do anything all day but collects all the money and pays us shit."

"Have you...or have _we_ ever discussed running our own business?" Roni asks sincerely but my mind is already racing back to my time with Neal.

A time not too long ago when my ex husband promised that we would start our own business and rule the world. Before that scumbag disappeared and left me looking like an unfit mother.

Ruby shoots me a nervous look, like she's waiting for me to answer. I don't really remember what the question was anymore and now my eyes are shifting back and forth frantically like an idiot.

"I know it may sound like a scary thought, but if you and Ruby can do all the manual labor, I could definitely decorate. I know I could persuade the customers into allowing me to Feng Shui their homes and that could tack on another fifteen hundred dollars per job. A consultation alone is at least two hundred and fifty dollars an hour. Plus there's the new line of modern country chic that everyone is into now a days that could really help us financially. Most of those items are dirt cheap but we can sell them for a lot more."

The entire picnic table of people are frozen in place. Everyone holding their hotdogs and burgers mid air as we gape at Roni. She's off on some tangent right now that none of us seem to understand. Then it happens. She starts speaking French. The eloquent language effortlessly rolls off her tongue without any thought.

"Did I just speak French?" Roni throws a hand over her heart as she glances around the table at a bunch of morons who's mouths are hanging open. Nobody can muster up any sort of lie at the moment so we all just continue to stare. "I speak French! Where did I learn how to speak French?" Roni's face scrunches up as she desperately tries to wrack her brain for some kind of clue to her knowledge on the second language.

Ruby's owl eyes dart to mine demanding an explanation, but I've got nothing. I swallow thickly and gently set my cheeseburger down. My mind is blank. All I can think of in this moment is how sexy she sounded while she spoke the foreign language.

"You took French in high school," Henry sweetly replies trying to save the day.

"Oh honey, did you hear how fluent that came across. There's no way I learned French like that in high school. If so, then I'm a damn genius and I should be the one working," Roni snickers to herself as she digs her elbow into my ribs. "Right Emma?"

"Uh...yeah." I honestly do not have one intelligent thought in my mind right now. I can hardly formulate words.

"Um, that year!" Ruby sputters out with the look of sheer panic washing over her face.

"What?" My entire face scrunches together as I stare at my friend. My eyes bore into the woman in hopes that maybe if I stare long and hard enough, I will somehow develop the ability to read her mind.

"Remember, after high school...that year...you and uh Roni, went to Europe. You lived off nothing and just traveled around like idiots."

My children's head's are drifting back and forth between Ruby and I, waiting for the next lie that they will have to remember.

"Emma," Roni gasps with a smile a mile wide. "We traveled around Europe for an entire year? How romantic!" She leans forward and lightly presses a soft kiss to my cheek. A warm rush bursts through my veins eventually setting up camp on my cheeks. "Drink some water dear, I think the sun is getting to you." My _wife_ suggests as she hands me an ice cold bottle of water.

I quickly place the cold drink against my cheeks and sigh. These lies are becoming too much. I'm starting to lose my mind. I just want to jump on top of this picnic table and confess all my sins. My breathing starts to pick up just thinking about all the damage I've done. I rapidly unscrew the cap and chug the entire bottle of water.

"Hey so...since you know all about interior decorating and design...do you think you could draw us some ideas when we get home?" Ruby questions before she takes a sip from her beer.

"Of course!" Roni beams with pride. "We can put some advertisement together online. This is a small town so we can even hang some flyers around town. Once we land a job or two, everything will fall into place and it will be like a domino effect."

With every word Roni speaks, I feel myself growing more and more nauseous. I know in her last life, she must have been an interior decorator or something because she's speaking as if she studied this stuff for years. Her memories have to be coming back.

"What about a business license?" Ruby questions but her words sound muffled to my ears. I'm so lost in my own thoughts that I can't concentrate on the world around me.

"That's simple, a few forms to fill out and that's it," Roni waves her hand in the air like this is all no big deal and continues eating her lunch. "Emma? Do you not like the burger?" My wife questions in concern when she notices I haven't taken a single bite.

"No, it's not that. I think you're right, I think the heat is getting to me," I lie as I grab another bottle of water and take a few sips.

"Eat something, maybe you'll feel better," she suggests as she runs her fingers across my forehead and tucks a few sweaty strands behind my ear. I fake a smile and obey her request.

After lunch I watched my children run around the beach with Roni. Tiny sand particles were flung in the air beneath bare feet as my children chased Roni. Four sets of footprints engraved in the sand below, a short memory of their fun that will soon be washed away by the ocean. Just like this life, sooner or later this happy family will be washed away when Roni's memories return.

I wish there was a way I could make her stay because after sleeping with her, I know I've fallen for the rich, snippy brunette. My eyes were glued to her gorgeous figure as she danced around the beach. Roni is in a skimpy two piece black bathing suit that left very little to have to imagine. God broke the mold when he created Miss Mills. If perfection had a picture in the dictionary, it would be her flawless body.

"Hey!"

"Jeez!" I jump in my seat utterly startled by my best friend. I clenched my hand over my rapid beating heart and took a deep breath.

"What were you thinking about?"

"What? Nothing," I blurt out on reflex not wanting to admit my creepy pining for the woman I abducted.

"Yeah right," Ruby rolled her eyes as she leaned over and wiped the corner of my mouth. "Is this drool?" I smacked her hand away and huffed out my annoyance.

"Stop it!"

"Look at you all flustered. It's not the sun, you're all hot and bothered by your wife!"

"No I'm not," I demand as I scowl at the brunette.

"I knew she would turn you! She's the type to turn all the straight girls gay and all the gay boys straight!"

"Ruby stop! She's so much more than just a hot piece of ass, great tits and a perfect smile," I scuff as I feel my temperature rise one again. I reach for my water bottle and down half the cold beverage.

"And now you're defending her..." my friend suspiciously taunts while turning her whole body to face me.

"No, I'm not...it's just...well she's...I..."

"Keep trying," Ruby lightly taps my shoulder with that stupid smug look again. "One day an actual sentence is bound to come to you."

"Fuck off!" I shrug her hand away from my shoulder and fold my arms across the picnic table like a moody teenager.

"Seriously Emma, I think she could actually get a legit business started for us."

I rest my chin upon my arms and sigh as I watch Roni pick up Max and swing him around. Little water droplets are spraying all around their bodies as they both giggle with glee.

"I know. Fuck Ruby," I turn my head to face my friend and I can already feel the tears bubbling to the rim. "I think she's starting to remember."

"I know, that...that was a lot to come flooding back this afternoon." My friend rests her hand on my shoulder once more and this time I don't shake her off. I know she's trying to console me and be a good friend.

"I don't, I can't...this is exactly why I swore off people!" I furiously wipe away my tears and turn my attention back to my family.

"I know but maybe she will stay. It's obvious she really loves you _and_ the kids. Maybe she won't want to leave," the brunette gently suggests but I'm not buying a word she has to offer.

"Oh come on Rubes. I kidnapped the woman, lied to her about being my wife. Turned her into my slave." I groan and duck my head down as shame rises to the surface. "This is all your fault. You convinced me this would be a good idea," I mumble into the wooden table below. "I have to tell her. I have to, before she hates me even more!"


	12. Chapter Twelve

Her pale skin is always so warm like a blanket wrapping around my heart, keeping me safe and secure. I inhale sharply as my eyes flutter close, allowing the calming scent of coconuts to cloud my mind. I roll my hips against the side of her sharp hip bone and press a firm kiss to her chest. Emma groans and pulls me in closer to her body.

My index finger glides across the top of her breast, dipping between the valley to descend toward her tight abdominal muscles. My finger rides across each prominent muscle sending a rush of excitement to my center. Emma hums in her sleep and stretches to kiss the top of my head.

I slither my way on top of the blonde and take my time planting sensual kisses all around her bare chest. I lick my lips before each slow kiss to ensure the cool air will caress every wet patch. I know this will cause goosebumps to spread like wildfire across her skin.

Emma's palm firmly presses against my lower back while her other hand rakes through my hair. She inhales deep, her chest rising and pushing my head up along with her.

"Come here," she whispers through a groggy voice thick with sleep. I peek up at my wife through my thick eyelashes to find her eyes still closed.

I squirm up my wife's silky soft body and gently connect our lips. She hums into the kiss inspiring a deep moan to stir in my chest. Everything around us seems to play out in slow motion as I indulge in this sweet moment.

"I love you so much Emma," I declare while slowly rocking my hips against her. An audible gulp comes from my wife's throat.

"I love you too."

"You feel so safe and warm when I'm in your arms. I feel as though nothing bad could ever happen to me with you near." Emma's green eyes are shifting around frantically like she's searching for some fault in my words. "Maybe it's because I never had a home before you?" I shrug because in all honesty I have no idea why I feel this way. "Maybe because for the first time, I know in my heart I am home. You are my home."

Green eyes with golden specks gloss over and then a tear escapes, rolling down the side of her face and disappearing into her hair. I pout not truly understanding her emotions and I hate myself for not remembering my wife, my family. I hate that I can't understand her anymore. Did I ever understand her inside and out? Or was our relationship strictly physical?

"Why are you crying Emma?" I tilt my head to the side and gently wipe away another run away tear. She tightens her hold on me and sniffles quietly.

"I'm just so happy you feel at home here. I know at first you hated it here. You hated our bratty kids and you especially hated me..."

"Emma I didn't-"

"No Roni, you did. I'm just so happy that memories or not, you feel in your heart that this is your home. That you found love and you know you belong here." A few more tears trickle down her face and I can't stop the way I lean forward and kiss the salty drops away.

"This is my home Emma. This is where I belong, I feel it deep inside my heart."

Emma slides both hands up my face and pulls me into a searing kiss. Her emotions are vibrating off her body leaving me a bumbling mess. Every inch of my body melts into the woman below, prompting a whimper to break from my throat.

I break apart our lips and kiss my way down her flushed skin. I disappear beneath the thin sheets until I find my destination. I take my time to tease Emma, forcing my tongue to move as slow as humanly possible.

"Oh fuck," she groans and bucks her hips forward.

"Mommies!"

My eyes grow wide as my heart slams brutally against my sternum. Emma's legs jerk around me, almost kneeing me in the mouth.

"Shit!"

"Mommy, why's momma hiding under the sheets?" Drew innocently questions as Emma's fingers blindly search until they wrap around my biceps.

"Uhhhh..."

"Mom, are you guys wrestling?" Max asks causing me to groan. Drew _and_ Max are out there? Emma tries to pull me up but I fight her and try to pull away. I'm too embarrassed to face my children right now.

"Yes, Max. That's exactly what we are doing. We were actually having a tickle fight and then it turned into wrestling," Emma explains with fear trembling in her voice. "Roni! Get up here _please_!" She over exaggerates the last word eliciting a groan to erupt from my lips.

I very carefully slide up the bed and peek my head out of the sheets. I use one hand to push down my wild and crazy hair while I cling onto the sheet with my other hand. I'm breathing heavily, my body is flushed with a mix of arousal and embarrassment while my heart is pounding in fear.

I fake a smile and take in all three expressions on my children's faces. Drew is smiling brightly oblivious to the awkward situation. Max's head is tilted as he tries to assess the scene in front of him. Henry is squinting at Emma and I like he might know, but he's trying to tell himself that he's mistaken because he's not ready for that kind of scaring in life.

"Sooooo...you guys wrestle without clothes on?" Henry asks with a hint of mock in his tone.

My cheeks flare up and I wish I could tear this sheet away from my body. It's way too suffocatingly hot in here. Emma groans next to me and clenches the sheet even tighter in her fists.

"I've got nothing," Emma finally says causing my head to snap in her direction.

"Seriously?" I complain as I glare at my wife.

"Henry please take your brother and sister downstairs, we will be down in a few minutes," Emma instructs our oldest as she holds a firm gaze in his direction.

Drew runs over to our bed and jumps on top of us without a care in the world. Emma and I struggle to keep the sheets up and fight against our daughter's heavy pull.

"Momma, I made you this at school!" Drew dangles a seashell necklace in my face and smiles with her entire face. "I hope you like it!"

I pout a little because I can't handle how adorable my baby girl is. I happily accept the necklace and slip my head though it. With one hand firmly gripping the sheet, I use my free arm to pull her into a hug. I press a kiss to my daughter's cheek and smile.

"Thank you Drew, I'll never take it off. I love it!" A small giggle comes from her thin lips that match my wife's. "Now can you and your brothers go downstairs? Mommy and I will be right down." Drew bounces her head up and down before she jumps off our bed.

"You still didn't answer my question," Henry slyly adds.

"Downstairs now!" Emma yells at our eldest.

"Emma, calm down. No need to yell," I softly say as I pat her knee under the sheets.

Our children scurry from our bedroom. It isn't long before we hear their heavy footsteps against the stairs.

"Remember a couple months ago when you were lost at sea and suffered from amnesia? Then you came home and yelled at me about our children, stating they needed discipline? Now I'm yelling at them and you're defending them," my wife sarcastically quips urging me to roll my eyes.

"Oh stop," I laugh as I slip into her lap.

I wrap my arms around her neck and smile down upon my adorable wife. The soft sheet slips down my back, exposing my naked form. Emma's tongue pokes out to wet her lips as her hands glide up my thighs. Her warm palms roam over my skin until she finds my ass and gives a nice assertive squeeze.

"We should go downstairs before they catch us in another compromising position," Emma states while her hands travel up my back.

"Or we could make love again," I counter before slowly kissing her lips.

I press down and dip my tongue into her mouth. Without another thought my hips grind tantalizingly slow against my wife's abdomen. A whimper stirs in her throat as her hands skim down my back. She palms my ass and pushes me in closer. Then there's a firm swat against my flesh.

"Come on, I have to get a move on anyways," Emma admits forcing me to climb off her body.

We dress quickly, I'm in my everyday clothes while she picked out her best black slacks and white button down shirt. Before we left our bedroom, I gave her a once over.

"You look stunning. I am so proud of you."

Emma slides her hands around my waist and pulls me in tight. "I have you to thank for all of this. So, thank you Roni. I love you." She leans down and presses her lips to mine. It's a short yet sweet kiss confirming her affection for me.

"Momma! You're wearing the necklace I gave you!" Drew comments as Emma and I enter the kitchen. I slide behind my daughter who's sitting on her knees in the kitchen chair.

"Of course my baby. I told you I was never going to take it off." I wrap my arms around the tiny blonde and squeeze her tight while kissing the top of her head. "Okay, who's ready for breakfast!"

"We are!" My three children scream as I sway over to the refrigerator, feeling light as a feather from Emma's love.

"I'm just going to take this coffee and go. I'm too nervous to eat. I might throw up," Emma confesses as she grabs her travel mug.

"Eloquent as always dear," I sass my wife while rolling my eyes.

"Snippy as always _babe_ ," she quips right back without skipping a beat. I smirk and focus on cracking some eggs into a bowl. Emma laughs her adorable carefree chuckle and lightly kisses my cheek. "Okay kiddos, wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" They all scream in unison pushing a giddy smile to spread across my wife's face.

"Wait." I curl my fingers around Emma's tiny wrist and spin her around to face me. I firmly hold her cheeks in both my hands and smile. "You've got this...and if you don't...that's fine, we've been through harder times than this." I smile sweetly and kiss her delectable lips. "I think," I mumble and chew on my bottom lip because I have no idea what hard times we've been through.

"Thank you, that means more than you'll ever know." Another small peck and then the blonde is out the door.

 _Somewhere off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean_

 _The rays of sun are beating hotter than ever but that's nothing compared to the sweltering heat from the women grinding all around him. He's unsure if he's drunk from all his fruity drinks but then again he's probably sweating out all the alcohol or maybe he's drunk from the heat and all the gorgeous women surrounding him._

 _Three glorious months without his pain in the ass wife, bitching out her ridiculous commands and nagging continuously about nothing, absolutely nothing. Life has been spectacular and there's no way he's going to give this up. Except...except for his insufferable mother in law, who insists on calling every day to speak with her darling Regina._

 _The spoiled scrawny man tosses his visor into the ocean and laughs without a care in the world. A young blonde, who he hopes is at least twenty one, saunters up to his side with another strawberry margarita. She holds the straw in front of his chapped lips and narrows her enticing blue eyes at him. He's stunned by her beauty, literally stopped his lips from connecting with the plastic straw as he shamelessly gawks at her. She quickly withdraws the straw from lingering near his lips and begins sucking suggestively as she drinks the slushy liquid._

 _"Mr. Mills!" His butler calls out making him physically shudder in front of this new temptress._

 _He hated being called Mr. Mills but his godawful wife commanded that he change his name because her name was far too precious. He didn't mind at the time, he was just happy to marry the smoking hot interior designer that was worth millions._

 _"Sydney! Can you not see that I am busy right now?" He shouts over the loud thumping of music and women who are singing out of tune._

 _"It's Cora...again sir," the butler announces while offering the phone to his schmuck of a boss. Sydney may detest Miss Mills, but this dumbass is far worse to deal with._

 _He snatches the phone from his butler and glares at him with hate. He presses the phone to his bare, sweaty chest and calls out over his shoulder to the DJ._

 _"Cut the music!"_

 _The yacht falls painfully silent. His upper lip twitches in disgust at Sydney before he finds the courage to bring the phone to his ear._

 _"Cora, darling! How are you my dear?" He gushes to the woman understanding his place even though his sticky sweet tone is enough to make him vomit. Although, that could be the alcohol._

 _"Cut the crap! I have been calling you for three months now and every time you give me some bullshit excuse as to why my daughter cannot come to the phone. Regina has called me everyday since the day she moved out of my house up until now. If you do not produce my daughter within the next twenty four hours, I will have your balls! My daughter can find another incompetent fool with a pretty face to reproduce my grandchildren with. Do you understand me?" Cora Mills screams into the phone causing the man to shake in his embarrassingly tiny bathing suit._

 _"Yes ma'am, twenty four hours," he reiterates into the phone as his heart plummets to the pit of his stomach. He ends the call and pushes the phone with all his might into Sydney's stiff chest. "Tell the Captain to turn around." He sighs heavily and shakes his head in disappointment. "We need to retrieve Miss Mills."_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

My cheeks actually hurt from how wide I've been smiling. I pulled my yellow bug into the drive and threw my car into park. I glanced around my house and for the first time, it was a home. There were no longer over grown grass or twigs scattered all around. The outside was now warm and inviting with flowers that Roni had planted. The porch wasn't filled with cobwebs and the windows were crystal clear. This was a happy home now.

I climbed out of my car and jogged to the front door. The moment I stepped inside, my heart swelled with so much love. Henry was helping Max read a book while Roni was French braiding Drew's hair.

"Mommy look!" Drew exclaimed as she cautiously ran her fingers against the back of her braid. "So much better than your ponytails!" A small chuckle escaped as I nodded in agreement. I was never good at doing her hair and she always had something to say about it.

Roni kissed the top of Drew's head and patted her bottom, silently instructing her to stand. Drew jumped up and ran over to her brothers. Roni sashayed her way over to where my feet were firmly rooted.

"So..." Roni inquires while sliding her arms around my neck.

"I got it," I whispered.

"You got it?" She breathlessly replies while holding my gaze.

"I did."

"You did!" She exclaims with the biggest grin I've ever seen. Her big brown eyes sparkle with not only love but pride. She yanks my face to hers and kisses me with determination. I can't stop the giggle that slips from my mouth and into hers. "Emma I'm so proud of you! I knew you could do it! This is going to change so much for us." I nod like an idiot and connect our lips one last time.

"This is all because of you," I praise.

"Come on," Roni drags me over to the couch and pushes me down. I chuckle as she sits down next to me. She tucks her feet beneath her while resting her knees on my thighs. She places her elbow on the back of the couch and leans on her hand. "Tell me all about it."

"Well Greg went in before I did. He was shooting me nasty looks the whole time but I didn't care. He's an asshole." Roni purses her lips as her eyes drift toward our kids, a silent scolding for my language. "Sorry. Anyways, when I went in there, I explained that I used to work for Greg and that I decided to open my own business since I was already doing everything for him anyways. So then I low balled the account, it'll be me and Ruby working so I don't have to factor in paying a bunch of people. Are you ready for this next part?"

"Yes, of course," she beams while her eyes dance with anticipation.

"My hot wife gets full reign on the design."

"Seriously?"

"Yes seriously! This is all because of you! I showed Mr. Gold some of your designs and he loved them." Roni squeals as she grips the back of my neck and pulls me into a steamy kiss. I run my hand up her bare thigh and squeeze just below the bottom of her jean shorts. I slowly pull away and smile from ear to ear. "We start next week."

"Emma do you realize if Mr. Gold actually likes our work, what this could mean for you? Renovating a motel could really put you on the map."

"Us. Put _us_ on the map," I correct Roni causing her face to break out into a huge grin. "I love you Roni and you made all of this happen. I could never thank you enough." I cup her cheek and slide my thumb across her flesh. She leans into my affection and lightly kisses my palm.

"That's what wives are for."

I lean forward and connect our foreheads. I close my eyes and try to memorize how incredible this moment feels because I'm not sure how much longer Miss Mills will be Roni for.

"We are going out to a nice restaurant for a family dinner to celebrate," I inform the brunette still with our heads connected. I'm not ready yet to pull away. "Ruby is coming too."

"She better be! She's family and now our business partner." I smirk and nod along. I slowly pull back and place a kiss to her forehead. "Lets get the kids ready."

Roni picked out the cutest outfits for our children to wear. Drew had on an adorable summer dress while the boys were dressed in nice khakis and button down shirts. I don't think my kids have ever looked this clean before.

"Now sit on the couch and watch tv. Do not move a muscle. Do you three understand me?" Roni instructed in her most stern voice inflicting fear upon my children. All three nodded with wide eyes and sat perfectly still on the couch.

I took the stairs two at a time so I could quickly freshen up before my children grew antsy. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I blindly reach for the towel on the rack to dry off my face but I can't seem to find the towel. I peek through one eye to discover the towel is missing. I crouch down under the sink and pull a fresh towel out.

"Does this jean jacket look-" Roni begins as I'm wiping my face dry.

She stops mid sentence causing me to swivel on my toes to face her. I peer up at the brunette to find Roni standing in the doorway gawking at a silk pair of underwear, bewildered. She's too quiet and that alone makes my stomach turn and my skin crawl. I gulp down the thick lump that's forming in the back of my throat and cutting off my oxygen supply. I can't seem to find the strength to stand up and face her.

"Who's R.M?" Her voice is barely a whisper as she stares down at the purple material.

"What?" I croak out because I have no words. I'm terrified to my very core right now that this is it. All her memories are going to come flooding back and we will be done. She's going to leave me and my kids and never speak to us again. I can already taste the bitter acid creeping up the back of my throat.

"Who's R.M? Why did I just find a pair of silk underwear in your jean jacket?" She's finding her voice again. I can already hear the firm, bitchy tone of Miss Mills seeping through her words.

"Why are you wearing my jean jacket?"

"Why are you not answering my questions Emma?"

She takes a step forward and bends down to shake the underwear in my face as I try to take a step back but the damn vanity is blocking me. I slowly stand and grip the counter from behind. My palms are already slick with sweat from my fear. Why didn't I get rid of her underwear? I completely forgot about them the day I picked her up from the hospital. She came storming out of the door with a nurse and I shoved her underwear into my pocket without a second thought.

"Answer me!"

"That's...that's nothing."

"Nothing? Nothing? I give you the best years of my life, raise our children, cook you dinner, clean our house and you say this is nothing?" She shoves the panties in my face again as I slip out from between her and the bathroom sink.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing. It's not what you think!"

"There's that word again, _nothing_! Well if this means _nothing_ , then why did you do it? This little Miss Nothing, is the number one reason for divorce!" She snaps at me as she chases me to our bedroom.

"Divorce? What are you saying?" I can't stand to look at her right now because I'm panicking and I don't know what to do or say to stop this downward spiral. Either I let her believe I'm cheating or I tell her the truth.

"I'm saying...what I'm saying," her voice wavers as she crosses her arms over her chest to make her seem confident in her words even though I know her heart is breaking just like mine.

"You're saying what you're saying...what your saying is you want a divorce?"

"Uh...yeah. Maybe I do," she weakly replies while placing one hand on her hip.

"Well you can't have one!" I stubbornly retort out of anger.

"I can have one if I want!" She snaps back at me like a small child throwing a temper tantrum in a candy store.

My anger rises from too many things that are just crumbling down around me. I knew this day would come and I thought I would be prepared but I'm not even close. I hate myself for not throwing away her underwear. I hate myself for ever loosing focus on my main goal, revenge. I hate myself for ever going allowing with this stupid scheme. I hate myself most of all for ever falling in love with her. It feels like someone's ripping out my heart and doing the Mexican tap dance all over it.

Roni grips my wrist and spins me around to face her. Her flawless face is free from anger and is visibly growing softer before me. My chest constricts painfully making it near impossible to breathe.

"Do you love her?" She meekly questions while staring straight into my eyes. I blink and stare right back. "Do you?" My lips begins to tremble so I bite the inside to fight away my emotions. "Tell me. Do you love her?"

"Yes and no," I groan.

"More yes than no?" She mumbles while swaying nervously.

"This is ridiculous. I can't do this anymore!" I rip the silk thong from her hands and show her the initials again. "I'm glad this happened. I can't lie anymore. R.M is you. These are yours. We aren't are married. There, I finally said it. Thank god that's off my chest!" I exhale loudly pushing away all that pent up frustration.

"Is her name Raquel? Something snobby like that? Rachel? Rebecca? How did you meet her?"

"You're not listening! Roni these are yours. We aren't married. I lied to you about everything."

"Is she a stripper?"

"A stripper? What the- No!" I grab her wrist and drag her out of our room and down the stairs.

"Is she pretty?"

"Stop!"

"I bet she doesn't do that thing in bed that you like so much..."

"Oh my god Roni stop talking!"

I pull the woman down the stairs and into our living room where my children are still sitting perfectly still.

"Momma, we didn't move a muscle," Drew brags with pride as she leaps from the couch and crashes into Roni's legs.

"Good job my babies," she beams with pride and holds Drew close to her legs.

"Alright kids, we need to talk. The jig is up, tell Roni the truth." I swear all I heard were crickets in the dead of silence in our living room. "Go on, tell her," I urge my children and glare at Henry hoping he will back me up since he was always my best friend.

"Tell her what mom?" Henry sarcastically questions while rolling his eyes. Roni hums with satisfaction which only further irks my anxious nerves.

"Tell her the truth, about when I brought her home."

"Oh!" Max says promoting me to sigh in relief. He will tell her, Max is always the most blunt about everything. "We were scared when momma didn't come home that night. We thought she drown-"

"Stop!" I instantly cut off my son and scowl at my children. These kids are always so rude and harsh with honesty and the one time I ask them to be honest they are lying out their asses. "Don't tell her what I told you to tell her. Tell her the truth dammit!"

"Emma," Roni gasps.

"Tell her she's not your mother!"

"She is our mother!" Max defends with his face pinched together, challenging me.

"Dammit you never saw her before!" I scream on the top of my lungs instantly loosing all my patience for this situation.

"Hey! Don't you dare speak to my children that way!" Roni scolds me while back handing my upper arm. I'm too angry to acknowledge the burning sting against my flesh. Before I know it my _wife_ is storming off and crashing through our front door.

I snap my attention back to my children and glare at them in rage. "What the hell guys? What do you think you are doing?"

"We aren't going to let you ruin this mom," Henry coldly replies while shaking his head at me.

"We're keeping her!" Drew yells at me while stomping her foot against the hardwood floor.

"You can't keep her! She's not yours!" I argue back.

"She wasn't yours either but that didn't stop you!" Max retorts while firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's different, I had my reasons!"

"So do we," Henry calmly replies.

"She's our mom now too. She promised me she wasn't going to leave. Not like daddy did," my daughter sadly adds causing my heart to sink.

"We can't keep pretending this is all okay, because it's not. I was wrong for ever bringing her here and I know you guys love her but she needs to know the truth!"

I stomp away from children as anger, shame and hurt fill my body. I would give anything to go back to this morning when it was just Roni and I, when we were wrapped in each other's body's and so in love.

I make my way outside to find where the brunette ran off to. I discover my best friend talking to my wife and slowly reaching in for a hug. I furrow my eyebrows and rush to their side.

"Why would you make all that ridiculous crap up to try and cover for Ruby?" Roni asks while wrapping her arms around my neck.

"What?"

"I told your _wife_ , that those were from a girl I hooked up with," Ruby explains while narrowing her eyes at me, silently pleading for me to play along.

"What?" I repeat as Roni holds me tighter. I'm not even hugging her back since I'm so thrown off by what is happening around me.

"Yeah, so you know I just started seeing that adorable brunette, Belle. I would never want her to find out that I hooked up with some random right around the time I started seeing her," Ruby lies with a fake pout but her eyes are still blazing as she stares me down.

"Emma, you should never risk our relationship to save Ruby's, that doesn't even make sense."

"No it doesn't," I growl as I stare at my best friend.

"We need to be open and honest with each other," Roni sweetly mutters into my ear before kissing my cheek.

"I'm trying," I whine and pout but she just smiles and caresses my cheek.

"I'll grab the kids and we can go to dinner," Roni explains before she disappears inside.

I take one step forward and shove my fingers into my friend's chest. "What the hell was that?"

"Ow! Rude much?" Her long fingers come up to soothe the abused area.

"Ruby! I wanted this whole facade to end! I can't take the lies any longer. This was my chance and you and my Roni loving kids, ruined it!" My breathing has grown erratic from the anger burning in my chest. My lungs feel like they were lit on fire and left to burn to ash.

"Emma, you love her. She loves you. Your kids love her. She loves your kids. I mean I even love the chick. She's our family now. We have adopted her and you can't send her back. Come on dude, nobody has even come looking for her. That's some major bullshit right there."

My eyes instantly well up with hot tears but I refuse to let them fall. I hate that her husband treated her like she was nothing. She's the most amazing person I have ever laid eyes on. I can't believe that douchebag is out there and never claimed her.

"Ruby, I just want this all to be over with. I hate it, it physically makes me sick to my stomach. I want her to be mine, don't get me wrong but I want all of her and not through deception."

Ruby frowns and places her hand upon my shoulder. "I know this is hard but she may never regain her memories and she already feels at home here. This is her home, with you, so take care of her." Ruby tugs on my shoulder and pulls me into a secure hug.

The front door creeks open forcing Ruby and I apart. I dab under my eyes and fake a smile for my children's sake.

"You ready to go kids?" I rub my hands together and manage the best cheerful voice possible.

Except the look I receive from all three children makes my stomach drop out. All three are scowling at me with pure hate in their eyes.

"Fuck dude, what did you do?" Ruby whispers into my ear. I groan and shake my head, she's my best friend so she should know that means I don't want to talk about it.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

I examine this woman before me with a crucial eye as she cuts up my daughter's food. Drew is five years old, there's no need for her food to be chopped up that small. I'm actually worried that there's nothing left for her to do but swallow and now she might choke.

How can this be the same selfish, insensitive, cold hearted bitch, that I met three months ago? There's no possible way that Miss Prissy Pants, would've ever cut up food for a child. She was definitely one of those people who would put on her oxygen mask during a plane crash and then not help the person next to her because she would want a back up in case hers failed. I scowl at my fake wife for a moment but when she feels my eyes are on her, she glances up to meet my gaze and offers me a warm smile. I instantly feel my heart soften and I smile right back. _I'm so screwed with this woman._

My kids have been giving me the silent treatment since we arrived at the restaurant. I've tried everything from being sticky sweet, to bribing them, to yelling at them. Nothing worked. Even Ruby and Roni tried defending my honor but nothing wiped those insolent looks off their faces.

Halfway through the meal, Roni excused herself to the restroom. As soon as she was out of ear shot, I leaned into the table and whisper shouted at my children.

"Alright guys, enough! Drop those attitudes toward me."

"Why? You're trying to make Roni leave," Henry defends as his face contorts into a hateful scowl.

"That situation is over. It's done with. She didn't believe me anyways, so let's drop it. She's obviously staying," I snap at my children hoping they will stop sulking and I might actually be able to enjoy this celebratory dinner.

"So you promise she's not leaving," Max hesitantly asks with his fork suspended in mid air.

"I won't kick her out, as long as she wants to stay, she's staying," I vow with confidence while making a point to look into each one of my children's eyes.

A sudden swift kick to my shin causes me to flick my attention to my best friend. "Ow! Rude!"

"She's coming," Ruby mutters through clenched teeth causing me to straighten my posture and continue eating like we weren't just talking about her.

The smile that's gracing Roni's face is enough to send my heart soaring. Before I can even think twice, my face is mimicking hers and the only reason I know, is from the way my cheeks ache. She slips into her seat next to me and brushes back a loose strand from Drew's braid. Her eyes are filled to the rim with love as she smiles down upon my daughter.

Roni's hand slips beneath the table to rest on top of my thigh. Her fingers flex the slightest bit causing me to squirm from her touch.

"So, this is where you want to be? Memories or not?" The words are pouring from my mouth without my permission. Everyone at the table drops their forks and exhales rather loudly, clearly expressing their obvious frustrations with me but I just need to know. This is something I will probably ask her for the rest of our lives so everyone better just get used to it.

Roni chuckles softly as she leans into my personal space. Her hand tightens around my thigh as a salacious smirk slides across her face. Those big brown eyes flutter close while she gently presses her full lips against mine. My eyes fall closed from the glorious connection as I relish in the peaceful moment. Roni slowly pulls away eliciting a soft snap of our lips from pulling apart. The sexy little noise does things to my body that wouldn't be appropriate in public...or around my children.

"Memories or not, this is my home. You are my home," she promises with conviction before fully pulling away and settling back down in her seat.

"Okay then will you marry me?"

Roni's face scrunches up while Ruby gapes at me with her mouth hanging open, her lips almost around her fork until my words surrendered her motionless. All three of my kids snap their heads in my direction in shock.

"Emma, we are already married," Roni softly giggles and shakes her head inspiring her raven locks to sway all around her face. I subconsciously licks my lips while I think about what else I should probably say. "Are you sure _I'm_ the one with a brain injury dear?" Roni lightly taps my thigh and proceeds to eat her dinner.

"No, listen," I shift in my seat granting her my full attention. "You say you are in love with me now, with these new memories we are creating together, so I _want_ to marry you again. So even if you never regain your memories, you will still remember our wedding and know we are a family. I want _this_ Roni, to be mine. Not just because you were told that I was your wife, but because in your heart, you really want to be. I want _you_ to make the decision of marrying me."

My worried eyes shift frantically around the table to find everyone's eyes on me. They all have the same stupid baffled look upon their faces. I feel like an animal at the zoo who was just caught humping another animal.

"So," Roni's voice betrays her, cracking on the small little word, "...you want to renew our vows?" Her chocolate orbs are shining brighter than ever as her eyes fill with happy tears.

"I-uh, yes." I take her hand in mine and softly stroke the back of her smooth flesh. "I want to marry you," I stress as I stare deeply into her eyes. Her eyes finally fill to the brim and two tears trickle down her flushed cheeks. "So, will you marry me?"

Roni doesn't hesitate as she leaps into my embrace, wrapping her arms around my neck. Her warm lips press into my cheek while a soft giggle escapes her lips. It's such a genuine laugh that makes my heart slam into my chest.

"Of course I will marry you again. Emma, I am the luckiest woman in the world." She pulls back and cups my face as she rest her forehead against mine. The brunette sniffles with another small laugh. "Emma, you have given me a family, with three beautiful children. A loving, happy home, filled with laughter. You take care of us and I know we will _always_ be taken care of with you around. I love you so much. You are my everything."

A stupid goofy grin sneaks across my face right before she kisses me softly. My fingers curl around her wrists that are holding my face into place. I just need to steady myself in this moment, everything around me seems to be spinning so quickly. Who knew I would ask a woman to marry me? A woman who I hated with every fiber of my being. Now, I couldn't even imagine one day without her in my life.

"Um, mommies?" Drew shyly whispers forcing Roni and I apart. Roni cranks her neck to look over shoulder while we still hang onto one another. "Does this mean I get to wear a pretty dress and throw flowers all around?"

Ruby, Roni and I all laugh lightly as we stare down at the little green eyed girl. "Yes baby girl, I'll even let you pick out the dress yourself," I happily state while my boys begin to groan.

"Does this mean we have to dress really nice and not move or get dirty again?" Max grumbles as he stabs his fork into a piece of his chicken.

"Absolutely," Roni sternly confirms promoting the boys to groan once again.

The rest of the dinner, I was on cloud nine. The only reason my body wasn't actually floating away was because Roni was clinging to me as if I might vanish into thin air. Her hands were constantly grazing across my thighs or my arms while her lips were magnetically charged, kissing every inch of my face.

We ordered ice cream for the children while Ruby, Roni and I split a chocolate lava cake. The cake was the most delicious dessert I've ever experienced. It was like an orgasm in my mouth and Roni's moans every time her lips enclosed around her fork, were confirmation that I wasn't exaggerating. By the end of our treat I was squirming in my seat for her touch.

"I'm going to take Drew to wash up while you pay, okay?" Roni asked as she pushed out my daughter's chair and helped her out. I nodded as I reached for some cash to pay the bill.

That's when I felt a sharp smack across my upper arm causing a few customers to turn their attention toward us and glare out of annoyance.

"What the fuck, Rubes?"

"Me what the fuck? You, what the fuck!" Ruby spit back as my boys stared at us in amusement. I know Roni would be scolding us right now for our foul language in front of the children.

"What?"

"You proposed...horribly by the way. No ring. No romantic gesture. What the hell kind of woman are you?"

"Hey!" I pout. "I didn't mean for it to happen. I did just exploit our revenge scheme to her a couple hours ago. I was just watching her all night and it just...slipped out," I lamely explain while shrugging my shoulders.

"So you didn't mean it? You don't want to marry her?"

"No, I do!"

"After three months? Did you not learn anything from Neal?"

"That's different!" I roll my eyes and glance at my boys who are still hanging on every word Ruby and I are discussing. This should probably be a more private conversation without my children watching us like Ruby and I are goldfish trapped in some fish tank.

"Henry, Max, what do you guys think? You two are the most important people in my life. Tell me honestly what you think?"

"I love her so I like this!" Max beams with the most enthusiastic grin. That smile alone helps settle some of my anxious nerves about this situation.

"Henry?" I timidly question while staring into his forest green eyes.

My son nervously taps his spoon against his ice cream dish as I watch the little wheels in his head begin to spin. He finally sighs and drops the spoon with a rather loud clink against the dish.

"I love her...a lot. I just..."

"What kid? Tell me please," I plead with my oldest because even though he's only eight, he's my best friend and my protector ever since his father left.

He sighs one again and sits a little taller in his seat. "I just don't want you to get hurt again. I know she loves you and you love her. She is the missing piece to our family but...I just don't want her to leave like dad."

I instantly leap from my chair and rush over to my son. I bend down next to his chair and pull him into a tight hug. I soothingly rub his back and push his thick hair to the side.

"I know kid, I do. I know this is all very sudden and the last thing I want to do is hurt you kids. I know Roni loves you kids with everything she has. I just don't think she would ever be like your father. Even if things didn't work out for Roni and I, I truly believe she would still be apart of your life." I kiss Henry's temple and allow my lips to linger a little bit longer than I would normally do. I inhale sharply, taking in his coconut shampoo and cuddle him even closer.

"Everything okay Emma?" Roni softly questions prompting me to pull away from my son.

"Yes of course," I smile and stand up from my kneeling position. I quickly peck her lips and slip my hand in hers.

We guide our children out of the restaurant with Ruby following closely behind. The children climb into the backseat and buckle their seatbelts without being told.

"Ruby, would you like to come back to our house for a few drinks to celebrate?" Roni asks as our friend opens her car door.

"Sure, sounds good," Ruby confirms before slipping into her car.

The entire drive home my eyes were flicking back and forth, from my rear view mirror to see my children, who were all resting their heads against one another to Roni. My new fiancé, kind of, wife...lover. Definitely, lover.

Her dainty fingers were laced with mine while her thumb swept across mine. She was leaning across the middle console with her head resting against my shoulder. This was probably the best moment of my life, right now.

Even with Neal, I never experienced a love like this before. It's not even about being over joyed with her love that fills my heart. My soul feels content and at peace for once in my life. I thought I loved Neal but now I know what love really is. Thanks to this beautiful woman curled up next to me.

I twist my lips and plant a loving kiss to the top of her head. She sighs and wraps her free arm around mine. Roni squeezes me tight while kissing my shoulder.

"I love you," my wife breathes and I know her well enough now to know her long eyelashes are fluttering closed.

"I love you so much," I reply and squeeze some confirmation into our locked fingers.

We pull into the driveway with Ruby's car right behind ours. Drew fell asleep on the short drive home and Max was not too far behind. His big brown eyes have been drooping but he's fighting off his sleep. Henry jumps out of the backseat allowing Roni space to pull Drew into her arms.

The sound of crunching gravel grabs my attention. I glance over to the street to find a limo pulling up in front of our house. My eyes flick toward Ruby, who's already furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

The back door pops open to reveal a glossy black dress shoe. My heart starts racing causing my breathing to grow erratic. A long leg wrapped in neatly pressed black dress pants pokes out. I hear my own deep shallow breaths as my eyes stay glued to that black limo. Long, boney fingers dash toward the top of the car door to help steady his balance as the man climbs out of the car. My body trembles in response as the tall lanky man stands with power, authority and pride. He buttons is blazer as he peers up at our home.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as Roni pulls Drew from the backseat and rests the sleeping girl against her shoulder.

"Mom?" Henry softly whispers next to me but I can't hardly register his voice.

Roni holds Drew close as she crosses our driveway and strolls to our front door.

"Hello Jefferson."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Hello Jefferson," Roni casually greeted her husband without any thought and entered our home.

The front screen door slammed shut but not once person seemed to notice. We were all lost in the whirlwind of our own thoughts and fears, sucking us into a dazed vortex. Roni's husband, along with their butler Sydney, Ruby, the boys and myself all stared dumbfounded at the front door, waiting for the brunette to reappear.

Finally the front door swung open again with a wide eyed brunette staggering out the door and down the steps. She's still holding Drew in her arms but now my daughter is awake. Roni stumbles her way over to me with her mouth hanging open.

"I remember," she breathlessly whispers as I lean forward to pull my sleepy daughter from her arms. Ruby was quick to take Drew from my embrace and hold her close. My friend knew just as well as I, that this wasn't going to be pretty.

Roni reaches up to rub her temples as she glances around at all the familiar faces staring at her.

"I remember," she mutters again. "I just-I just walked into the house and _poof_ , all my memories came flooding back." She takes a few steps toward her husband with an excited smile but nobody around her was returning the gesture. "Jefferson, I saw you...and just," she snaps her fingers in awe and chuckles softly to herself, "...everything clicked. Everything fell into place."

"That's wonderful Regina," Jefferson coldly comments, standing tall and as still as a statue.

"Regina!" The woman groans with glee and clasps her hands together with joy." My name is Regina Mills! I'm an interior designer, the best actually...with money. Oh god, so much money! Even some in Switzerland!"

"What?" Jefferson questions as his face falls in confusion.

Roni- _well formally Roni, now Regina...of course her name is Regina_. Regina squeals with excitement as she rushes to my side. Her palms rest flat against my chest as she smiles brightly. "I remember Emma! I remember everything! You have no idea how wonderful this feeling is, to remember once again! Thank you! Thank you so much, for bringing me here and making me a mother and a wife and..." the woman trails off as she stiffens against my body causing me to wince. She slowly pulls away and I watch as her face falls, ultimately pushing my heart to shatter. "Why? Why did you bring me here?"

My mouth dries up but I still force my mouth to pop open but nothing comes out. Her face grows cold exactly like it was three month ago on her yacht.

"I know why," she whispers, "you're that awful woman who fixed my bathroom. You hate me." Her face turns into a scowl as she grits her teeth. "You used me. For what? Some sort of payback," she bites in disgust but then her eyes shift toward our-my kids. "Those are your kids and you," her voice cracks as thick tears build, "you made me believe that they-" she cuts herself off and shakes her head, growing angry once again. "Say something."

I hardly have time to muster up some sorry excuse that will never make things right before she smacks me across the face. My head falls to the side as I squeeze my eyes closed. The sting doesn't even compare to the way my heart is aching right now.

"Well that's fair," Ruby mumbles from somewhere behind me only causing me to roll my eyes.

"Roni, I-"

The woman instantly takes a step back as her jaw flexes with hate.

"My name is not _Roni_. It's Regina," her voice is so low and so cold, I begin to tremble all over again. "I don't belong with you." She takes another step back and casts her eyes to the ground, refusing to look at me or the kids. "And I don't belong with them." Regina nods in the direction of my children and turns around on her heel with her head hung low. "I'm just going to pack my stuff." She stomps her way into our home and let's the door fall closed behind her.

My bottom lip begins to quiver at the thought of losing her. So I bite down on the inside of my lip to fight my tears away. I slowly feel the rage building deep inside. I clench my fists and internally scream at myself. I only have myself to blame, this is all my fault.

Regina appears from the front door looking mortified and slightly dazed. She slowly walks out of the house and down the steps in what looks like a drunken stupor.

"Nothing in that house belongs to me," she mutters mostly to herself.

"Regina, wait! I know nothing I say can fix this. I did a shitty thing," her eyes immediately flick to the children and I know she's silently scolding me. "There's nothing I can do or say to take this back or make it up to you. I'm so sorry but for what it's worth...thank you!" I sincerely declare as a single tear rolls down my cheek. She did everything for me and my children. She made us a happy home. She made us complete.

Regina just stands there, glaring at me. Jefferson finally jumps into action and drapes his lanky arm around her shoulder. He slowly escorts her to the limo.

"Come on dear, let's get you home...and out of these clothes, what the hell are you wearing? Is that a jean jacket?" Jefferson huffs in disgust but Regina doesn't say a word as she keeps her eyes focused on her feet while her husband drags her away.

"Mom!" Henry yells as he pushes his hands into my side causing me to lose my balance and stagger. "What are you doing? Go get her!"

"I can't Henry, she's married. You heard her, she doesn't belong here." I fold my arms across my chest and hang onto my arms for dear life.

Sydney closes the back door, solidifying Regina's departure. Drew suddenly begins to squirm in Ruby's arms. My friend tries to hang on tight until Drew starts kicking Ruby everywhere she can manage. My friend lets Drew down and she takes off running toward the limo with her brothers chasing after her.

"Wait! Mommy! You swore you'd never leave!" Drew pleads as she runs as fast as she can.

It takes me a moment to realize what is happening around me. I spring into action after my children hoping that I can find the strength to pull them away.

"Please don't go! You're our mom!" Max screams as he slams his palms against Regina's window. I notice the woman doesn't even flinch anymore from Max's wild behavior. Regina instantly drops her head, refusing to look at my children and I swear I see her crying.

"Please don't go!" Henry begs while he stands next to his brother, banging on the glass.

I scoop my daughter up first but she fights me. Her little body flails about as she tries to break free from my clutches. Ruby is suddenly by my side pulling Drew from my arms and whispering soothing words into her ear. I pull Max away from the limo just as it begins to pull away. My son fights against me as well with his fists flying all around.

"Come on guys, she wants to go. Let her go," I demand as I grab his tiny wrists and drag him away.

Henry whips around with fire blazing in his eyes. His little fists are clenched as he scowls at me. "You promised!"

"I promised she could stay as long as she wanted. I promised I wouldn't kick her out and I didn't!" I defend as the tires crunch against the gravel again. My stomach bottoms out knowing she is almost gone.

"You didn't try hard enough!" Henry screams into my face as I fight his little brother while Ruby holds a tear soaked Drew close to her chest.

"Henry! I proposed to the woman an hour ago! If that wasn't enough to make her stay, then...I don't know what is. I can't make her stay," I softly explain hoping he might understand.

"No! You could've done more! You should've begged her!" His dark green eyes are starting to gloss over but he quickly rubs his eyes to fight back his tears.

"God Henry, I'm so sorry. I should've never brought her here. I shouldn't have put you kids through this or her...or myself. I'm sorry."

I drop one of Max's hands and reach out for Henry but he shrugs me off and bolts for our house. Max pushes me away and follows his brother inside. Both boys make it a point to slam their feet down and shut the door with such force, I think it might actually break.

I run a shaky hand through my hair and take a deep breath. I reach out for Drew as she sobs in Ruby's arms.

"Come here baby," I softly encourage but she smacks my hands away.

"No! You made her leave!"

"I didn't baby girl, she has another life. She had to go home," I gently attempt to explain but her mind is already made up. To her, I'm the villain. I mean technically, she's not wrong.

"No! She loves us and we love her. She's our family!" Drew wiggles out of my friend's embrace and storms off, just like her brothers.

"Fuck!" I scream once I hear the front door slam shut. I run my hand through my hair yet again and hold on tight. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Honestly, that could've been worse," Ruby says in a lame attempt to make me feel better.

"Yeah right!"

"She could've lit your house on fire. She could've lit your ass on fire."

I shove my friend with all my might in hopes to release some of this tension. This gut wrenching, heart aching, stomach flipping...I think I'm going to puke, tension. I stare up into the starry night sky and watch as the shining stars turn into while blobs of nothing from my tears. I keep my head tilted back in a ridiculous attempt to keep my tears from falling.

What the hell am I going to do now? How am I going to survive everyday not waking up next to her? Without her safely tucked into my side. How are my kids going to move passed this? I swear they are closer with Regina than they ever were with their father. Besides, they were all so little when he left they really didn't understand.

 _Fuck_! I'm going to miss her sassy quips. I'm going to miss that sexy smirk. I'm not going to survive without her raspy voice whispering _I love you_ into the night. There's no way I'll be able to sleep in my bed without her. Especially after the way her seductive hips would roll against my body. The way her full lips would press against my neck in the middle of the night while she slept. I don't even think she realized she was doing it.

"Oh my god Emma, you really love her," my friend gasps as she pulls me into a hug. She presses on the back of my head and forces me to cuddle against her shoulder. That's when my tears erupt from eyes, bursting over the rim like a volcano spewing lava. "I didn't know you were this invested."

"I love her a lot."

"More than Neal?"

"No contest," I mutter into her boney shoulder and ball the back of her shirt into my fists.

"Why didn't you tell her that?" Ruby slowly rubs my back as my hot tears soak into her shirt.

"She knows. We shared too many intimates moment for her _not_ to know. Fuck Ruby, I _proposed_ ," I stress the word through a ragged breath.

"Yeah, but that was all before. Maybe she thought it was all part of the plan?"

"No, there's no way I could fake all of that. She has to know," I sob even harder and pull her closer to me.

"Come on, let's get inside. I'll make you some coffee," she suggests while slowly taking a few steps closer to my door.

"I don't need coffee, I need a bottle of Vodka."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

I know my spoiled, grave digging husband was speaking next to me but I heard nothing but muffled rambling. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks as I kept my head hung low and silently cried. Every time I closed my eyes I saw my beautiful babies begging for me to stay. Emma's babies. Not mine. How the hell could she do something like that to me?

I understand that I was cruel to her while she worked for me. I was selfish, rude and completely out of line for pushing her and her tools overboard, but does that justify her actions? Taking me into her home and forcing me to be her slave? No, she had no right to treat another human being so atrociously. That blonde made me sleep on her couch, cook for her, raise her appalling children and clean her pig sty of a home.

Well, if I'm being completely honest with myself, she only treated me like an incompetent maid for the first two weeks. After that we turned a corner in our...relationship? Can I even call it a relationship if she was simply faking it the whole time? Was she faking all the time we shared romantically?

Emma was so adamant on keeping her distance at first that I accused her of cheating. Maybe she was pushing me away because she felt guilty. Maybe she felt like she would be taking advantage because I didn't have my memories.

A small hiccup escaped my mouth forcing me to slap a hand over my mouth as the realization washed over me. _I_ came on to _her_. I practically begged the woman to take me. _Oh god_. I was all over her, just throwing myself at her like a desperate housewife. That's what I was at the time right? A housewife, who thought her wife was cheating on her, so I begged for her attention. _Oh god._

"Ms. Mills." I blinked several times before I finally lifted my head to meet Sydney's gaze. I quickly brushed away my tears and watched my butler's face soften. I think for the first time since I've met him, he actually felt sympathetic toward my life. With a small smile, the man offered me his hand. I hesitantly placed mine inside of his warm palm because I wasn't one hundred percent sure I wanted to go back home. "Come now, your mother is waiting."

I sighed and allowed Sydney to escort me back to my yacht. I quickly glanced around me to find Jefferson already boarding. I rolled my eyes mostly to myself and began making my way.

"My mother came here from New York?"

"Yes ma'am. She was very worried about you," Sydney curtly answered as we stepped onto my yacht. "Mr. Mills has already told the captain we are to descend back to New York once we board."

"Of course he did." I stopped abruptly before we came into view of my mother and husband. I curled my hand around Sydney's elbow, forcing him to stop walking. "Sydney, where has Jefferson been? How come it took him three months to find me?"

The older man cleared his throat as he searched for the right words to say.

"Regina! Darling!" My mother gasped with her hand resting upon her chest. I straightened my posture immediately from the sound of her voice and offered her a half smile.

"Mother."

"In the name of Dolce and Gabbana, what on Earth are wearing my dear?" I couldn't stop my eyes from rolling.

"Mother-"

"Come darling, let's change you into something more your style," she suggested as she pulled me into a hug.

My mother might be a stuck up snob but she has always been my best friend and always expresses her love for me. I can only imagine her worry from not hearing from me in over three months. I can almost guarantee she is the reason Jefferson has come to find me. I know he doesn't give a damn about my well being.

There's only two reasons why I married that indolent of a man. One, it was simply for my career, my public relations manager suggested that having a husband and family would make me seem more approachable for my business. The second reason, I secretly desired a family and Jefferson was more than willing to cough up his sperm. Jefferson knows he's nothing more to me than arm candy.

My mother walked with me to my private room so I could change. The moment I stepped into my room my stomach began doing cartwheels. I flopped down on my bed and ran my hand across the comforter. I peeled back the corner and skimmed across the silky sheets. Nothing like Emma's. I felt the tears spring to life once again but I fought that sensation with everything I had.

"Regina, we are having drinks to celebrate your arrival. Which cocktail dress would you prefer?" My mother questioned as she rummaged through my closet.

"Mother, I'm very tired. I think we should celebrate tomorrow evening," I softly suggested unable to find my usual confident voice.

"Absolutely not darling. I haven't seen you in three months! I need you to explain to me where you've been. What's been going on? Why you are dressed like you belong on Duck Dynasty?"

I roll my eyes yet again and glare at my mother in annoyance. "Please mother, I'm-"

"This dress is perfect for this evening. I will step out and allow you some privacy. I shall see you in thirty minutes dear." My mother smiled brightly as she placed a light kiss to my cheek and disappeared out the door.

I exhaled rather loudly since I was finally alone to express my true feelings. I fell back onto the bed and blankly stared up at the ceiling, not really looking at much of anything. _Shit_! I sprung up from my bed as I realized Henry's volcano project is due tomorrow and I was suppose to drive him to school because the model was far too large to bring on the bus.

I pressed my palms into my eyes and fought the tears again. I'm sure his real mother will figure something out. She has raised them by herself for...I actually don't even know how long their father has been away. Or maybe he passed away? Henry did say they didn't seem him anymore, maybe he was speaking about his real father?

I threw my hands up in the air and slammed them back down into the mattress. _I know nothing!_ I have no idea who Emma is or the family they were before me. How the hell did she manage without me? She was struggling just to stay awake with me there?

I heard shuffling coming from outside of my door which sprung me to my feet. I quickly stripped away my clothes...Emma's clothes and began slipping into the elegant laced, black cocktail dress my mother chose for me.

I was simply running through the motions of the evening as I dressed myself, applied some light makeup and pulled my hair back. When I entered the common area, my mother and husband were already present. Jefferson sitting tall in _his_ brown leather chair, sipping a Piña Colada, like a college girl on spring break. My mother was sipping her dry martini, watching Jefferson like he was some attraction at the circus.

"Ms. Mills, may I offer you a martini?" Sydney politely offered while bowing his head just the slightest. The small gesture made my skin crawl. How could I ever think that kind of behavior was acceptable before?

"Oh no no no, please don't do that," I kindly replied while gently forcing the man to stand tall again.

"Cora, I'm calling Dr. Hopper to come up here immediately. I think Regina has suffered more of a brain injury than we suspected," my husband coldly stated as he picked up the phone to dial our therapist's room.

Jefferson has been known to fly off the handle every so often, so our psychologist always travels with us in case of an emergency. I never really thought twice about his behavior but now I'm starting to believe he's a little mad.

"Actually Sydney, I'd prefer a beer," I inform my butler who's face quickly morphed into pure shock.

"A beer?" My mother squeaked, almost dropping her drink in the process.

"Yes mother, I would really enjoy a cold beer right now," I confirmed with another eye roll.

Sydney politely excused himself just as Dr. Hopper was entering the room. The poor man was clearly sleeping from the looks of his heavy eyes, his messy red hair and robe that's fastened tightly around his waist.

"I'm so sorry we have woken you," I quickly apologize but the man is already shaking his head.

"No worries Ms. Mills," he replied with a genuine smile. "So what seems to be the issue?"

"Well doc, I think Regina acquired more damage than simple amnesia. Just watch her," Jefferson commented as he picked up his drink and slurped down the frozen treat. His eyes were as wide as saucers as he kept a watchful eye on me. I scrunched up my nose from his scrutiny and shook my head.

"Ms. Mills-"

"Please, call me Regina," I pleaded with the man.

"Uh, oh. Okay...Regina." The man was clearly flustered by my choice of name while he addresses me.

"Your beer, ma'am," Sydney offered the cold beer on top of a small black tray that he was balancing on one hand. Again he bowed making me cringe.

"Thank you Sydney, but again, please don't do that," I begged as I accepted my drink. "And please, no more ma'am, Regina is just fine." I smiled hoping to convey my honesty behind my words.

Sydney glanced over at Dr. Hopper and both men shared questionable looks. I propped my beer against the edge of the table and popped the cap off. I hastily slammed back the cold alcohol needing something to settle my nerves. When I noticed the room had fallen awfully quiet, I pulled the bottle from my lips and glanced around. All eyes were on me.

"That was wrong wasn't it?" I inquired.

Jefferson's straw was hanging out of his mouth as he gaped at me. My mother held a hand to her forehead looking absolutely mortified. Dr. Hopper seemed more surprised than anything while Sydney looked amused.

"Yes!" Jefferson squawked.

"Now, now. There's never a right or a wrong," the redhead tried to justify but that didn't help the anxious feeling creeping up my spine.

"Dr. Hopper, you know this is not how my daughter behaves!"

"I understand Cora, but something tragic happened to your daughter."

I ignored the squabble and found myself walking toward the tray of appetizers. I picked up the silver tray and made my way back toward the disturbed people.

"Mother would you care for some?" I offered as I leaned down so she could pick what she would like.

"Dear god woman, put that damn thing down!" Jefferson shouted as he stared, bewildered by my actions.

"Regina? What possessed you to pick up the tray and offer the appetizers?" The doctor quizzed as he intently watched me.

"I thought my mother might be hungry," I shrugged not understanding what the problem is. "Now these bruschetta are rather large, would you like me to cut them up mother? That way you don't choke?"

"I beg your pardon?" My mother breathed as she shot me a quizzical look.

"I just think trying to take bite might be difficult. I know it will fall apart and create a mess. I think it would be wise if I cut them for you," I kindly recommend but the older woman just stared in utter shock.

"Put that tray down!" Cora snapped as she pulled the tray from my hands and dropped it onto the table. "You better start talking right now Regina. Where have you been that turned you into this...this _person_!"

A burning hot flame ignited in my chest from her distasteful words. _Person_. She spat the simple word with so much hate and disgust, easily informing me that she disproves of the woman she sees before her.

"Actually _mother_ , I was with a very nice family. A woman with her three children. They...well they took me in. I stayed with them for the last three months. I cooked, I cleaned, I helped take care of the beautiful children and I honestly enjoyed my time with them."

"That's bullshit!" Jefferson so rudely interrupted. "That piece of trash lied to you. She made you believe you were her wife and forced you to take care of her children." Jefferson didn't bother looking up from his drink as he spewed his hateful words.

"Regina! Oh my poor daughter. Shall we file a lawsuit against this woman?"

"No, I would never do something like that to them."

"But it's perfectly fine that she took advantage of you during a time when you were most vulnerable? No!" My mother stood up expressing how angry she truly was. "I will make this woman pay. I will take her for every dime she has!"

"Stop!" I sternly screamed successfully breaking my mother from her rant. "You will do no such thing! Besides that family doesn't have anything. They are dirt poor and I will not allow you to take a penny from them. There are three wonderful children in that home who require food and a roof over their heads!"

Jefferson scoffed somewhere from behind me as he sipped his fruity drink. "Cora, they called her _mommy_ ," my husband mocked with an immature, over dramatic eye roll.

"They did?" The older woman choked as she took a step back to analyze my face.

I felt all those tears quickly rushing to the surface again. My heart felt like someone was holding the tortured beating muscle in the palm of their hand. Every time someone even mentioned those babies, that new owner of my heart would squeeze, until I was gasping for air.

I only nodded in response to my mother. I rapidly flicked my eyes to the ground, refusing to make eye contact. My mother always knew how desperately I yearned for children. Suddenly, her cold hands were holding my flushed cheeks. My mother slowly lifted my head to connect our eyes.

"You may be excused darling," she stated as her thumbs swept across my cheeks. "Go get some rest." I nodded slowly and scurried off without another word to anyone.

I stripped away my dress and stared blankly at all the silk nightgowns before me. I ran my fingers over each one and each one made my stomach turn. _God I miss Emma_. I miss her skimpy shorts and comfortable tank tops.

I shoved the drawer closed and opted to sleep naked. Anything to feel closer to the irrational blonde and if I'm being honest with myself, we mostly slept nude together anyways. _God I miss her athletic body._

My door was abruptly swung open revealing my pathetic husband. "Regina, if this trauma is too much I suggest you take something to help you sleep? Maybe the kind doctor will give both of us some sleeping pills?" He laughed to himself like a lunatic causing me to scowl.

"Jefferson, go sleep in the guest bedroom tonight," I huffed in annoyance and pulled the comforter closer to my body.

"Aw come on Regina, haven't you missed a man's touch since you've been away?"

"By man's touch, do you mean incompetent to last longer than three minutes?"

"Oh darling you always did know how to turn a man on," he dryly stated as he yanked off his dress pants.

"I've seen your whores, it doesn't take much for you."

"Come now, drop the hateful scowl." Jefferson slowly crawled up my legs and hovered over my body. "Besides, how long I last is irrelevant to making you a baby."

"Oh baby, oh baby. You really know all the right things to say to me," I quip in my most monotone voice. "How you get _any_ of those tramps to fall for you is beyond me."

"It's this devilishly handsome face," he confesses with a wicked grin. I press my palm flat against his chest and push him away from my face.

"You're an imbecile. Those children had far more intellect than you."

"Alright, enough with the banter," his dark eyes grew serious as he peered down at me. "Let's properly welcome you home."

"Not in the mood," I flatly reply and turn onto my side.

"You haven't had sex in three months. Don't tell me you aren't in the mood." I bit the inside of my lip and closed my eyes hoping he would just go away. I should have known better though, Jefferson has always been a pesky fly at a picnic, that never dies no matter how many times you swat at it. "Wait..." he slowly backs away and even though my eyes are closed, I know he's studying me. "...you didn't," he quietly breathes out. I scrunch up my nose but remain silent. "You slept with her! You let some white trash bimbo fuck you!" He bellowed causing me to lose my temper.

"Don't you ever speak about Emma like that again!" I snapped as I threw the comforter off my shoulder. I slipped out from under his lanky body and pushed him back to his heels. "Emma is not some white trash bimbo! You have no right to call her such degrading names! She's a courageous, beautiful, single mother doing her best to provide for her three gorgeous children. I will not allow you to disrespect such an astonishing woman. Do you understand me Jefferson?"

"Get off your high horse Regina. Stop acting like you are apart of their family. You're home now, where you belong." Jefferson rolled off the bed and began digging through drawers for his pajamas.

 _Belong_...

Where the hell do I belong?

I pull the comforter back over my shoulder and curl up into the fetal position. I close my eyes and watch as all the memories of Emma and I in bed together play like a slideshow in front of me. I miss those strong arms holding me close, keeping me tucked into her side and safe from the world. I miss the way she would kiss the top of my head before we would fall asleep. I miss how she would mutter _I love you's_ in her sleep without even knowing.

 _Did she love me?_

There were too many intimate moments for her to fake something like that. I watched her cry as I confessed my feelings of being safe and at home with her. Maybe those were guilty tears? Then again, why would she constantly mumble I love you, throughout the night? That was her subconscious exposing her true feelings, no?

I've gone back and forth so many times, I just don't know what to believe anymore.

 _Fuck you Emma Swan!_


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Every muscle in my back is as stiff as a board. I slowly stretch my long limbs but the pain is too much causing me to wince and recoil. There's an even stronger stiffness in my neck for falling asleep against the armrest of the couch. I grab the side of my neck and slowly roll my neck to loosen the muscle. My temples are pounding as if there is a tiny rock band in my head, putting on their loudest concert yet.

Last night was indefinitely the hardest night of my life. After Roni-Regina left, Ruby sat with me as I drowned myself in a bottle of vodka. Which resulted in me becoming a blubbering mess. I cried my eyes out like some teenage girl who had her first heartbreak. I'm fairly confident Ruby didn't understand a damn word I said through my drunken state and heavy sobbing.

My face feels sticky and puffy from my tears. My throat is hoarse from crying and attempting to explain my feelings. All of that doesn't compare to my broken heart. I swear I can feel the organ tearing apart causing a sharp pain in my chest.

"Rise and shine Paris Hilton!" Ruby sang cheerfully as she bounced down my stairs.

"Ugh, stop yelling," I groan as I attempt to push myself into a sitting position.

My head is too heavy for me to keep it up. My brain feels like it's swimming around through a thick swamp. I rest my elbows on my thighs and bury my face into my hands.

"I bet you feel like a semi ran you over," my terrible friend teases while laughing at my expense.

"Not cool dude," I mutter as I unsteadily stand from my couch and shuffle to the kitchen. I couldn't stand to sleep in my own bed last night without _her_.

Coffee. Coffee is a necessity at this point. Not just a necessity, it's my lifeline if I want to survive this day.

"The kids are up," Ruby mumbles as she follows me into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

I sluggishly tramp around my kitchen to begin brewing coffee and making breakfast for my kids. Ruby hesitantly sits down at the kitchen table and watches me carefully from a safe distance. I can feel her eyes boring into me, as she tries to figure out the state I'm in.

Truthfully I have no fucking clue where I'm at right now with my emotions. I just know my head is pulsating from this hangover and I'm trying to focus on staying in the upright position so I can get my kids off to school.

"What?" I finally snap at my friend as I pour myself some coffee, refusing to look into her eyes.

"Are you going to bring her back?"

"What? Are you insane? Were you not there last night? She smacked me across the face and left," I scoff and roll my eyes at the stupidity of my friend. "She said herself, she doesn't belong here!" The volume of my own voice makes me cringe. I close my eyes and slowly rub my temples hoping to relieve some of the pressure.

"Well last night you-"

"Last night I was wasted. You know better than to trust drunk Emma, she has a mind of her own."

"I don't think that was drunk Emma. I know that was you talking, don't try to use your state of inebriation to cover up how you truly feel."

"Please stop talking, your making this headache worse," I grumble while I pull the eggs out of the fridge.

"Here let me help you," my friend says in her sticky sweet voice, assuring me that she is being sarcastic.

Ruby bends down to pull out some frying pans while I pull out all the food. My _friend_ makes it a point to slam down each frying pan against the stove causing my head to teeter on the edge of exploding. At this point, I'm begging for it to explode, put me out of my misery.

"Dude! What the fuck. Stop it!"

"Oh I'm sorry, am I annoying you?"

"Can we please just talk about all of this later?" I plead with Ruby and flash her my most pathetic puppy dog face I can manage. She doesn't say anything in return, she just rolls her eyes and proceeds with cracking some eggs into a bowl.

Soon, my children are trampling down the stairs. I wonder for a brief moment if Ruby told them to make a lot of noise this morning.

"Good morning kiddos," I exclaim in my most cheerful voice. I know they are still angry with me but I'm trying to make the best out of a shitty situation. My kids don't bother responding. They slide into their seats at the kitchen table with permanent scowls on their faces. The same hateful faces they wore last night before bed. "Good morning mom! How did you guys sleep? Good! Good! How are you today mom? Oh me? I'm good, thank you!" I sarcastically mock a conversation only causing my children to grow more furious with me. "Just saying, you guys are my kids, you can't give me the silent treatment forever. Eventually you _will_ come to me for money."

"You don't have money," Max angrily spits. That little comment alone causes my heart to plummet into the pit of my stomach.

"I will have money soon! You know I landed that job and that job is going to help with my own business," I kindly explain even though my blood is boiling.

"Thanks to mom," Henry slowly growls as his dark green eyes squint at me in challenge.

"She's not your mom!"

"She is too!" My daughter bellows as she jumps up on her chair to assert her declaration. "She promised! She loves us!"

"I know baby girl," I softly coo walking over to the kitchen table. I reach out to pick up my daughter but she reverts. This would normally break my heart but instead it just adds fuel to my fire. "Fine! You guys stay mad at me all you want! Just remember that _I_ am your mother! I gave birth to all three of you, I am here every damn day and I have never abandoned you guys. Not once!" I yell at my children with rage pounding through every part of my body. I turned on my heel and stomped back to the stove to finish breakfast.

"We are getting her back!" Henry screamed right back at me while standing abruptly from his chair and knocking it over.

"Henry come on," I groaned. I turned around slowly and leaned against the counter. "Listen to me, I want her to come back, I do, but it can't happen. She's married to someone else. She has another family, another life."

"We are her family," Max calmly stated as he rose to stand next to his brother.

"Rubes? A little help here?" I plead.

My friend snickers while she scrambles the eggs around the pan. She doesn't bother looking in my direction. "I'm with the kids."

I backhand her upper arm and groan. "I hate you!"

"No you don't. You just hate that we are all right and you're too stubborn to admit it."

"Now I really hate you!"

"So does that mean you're going to fall in love with me soon?" She sarcastically retorts, obviously poking fun of the way Regina and I fell in love.

I completely ignore my friend's cruel teasing and focus back on the food. I hear shuffling coming from behind and quickly turn around. My children are putting their shoes and backpacks on already leaving me baffled.

"What are you guys doing? We didn't have breakfast."

"We are going to school. We'll grab pop tarts like we used to before mom came!" Henry snaps at me with pure hate in his eyes.

"No, Henry I have to drive you because of your project," I quickly remind him.

"I'll be just fine on the bus!"

"Fine! Suit yourself! Drew, you have to wait for me, you can't stand out by the bus stop without me."

"I'll be fine with my brothers," she confidently states as Henry hands her a silver package containing pop tarts.

"No-"

"I'll stand out there with them," Ruby offers as she lightly taps my shoulder.

I throw my arms up in the air, signaling my surrender. I can't keep arguing with them, it's getting us nowhere. "Fine. Whatever!"

Ruby escorts my grumpy children out the door. They are ten minutes early, but clearly it's better than being stuck in the same room with their mother. The mother that went through excruciating births with all three of them. The mother that raised them and provided for them. The mother who loves them and breaks her back every fucking day for them.

"Ungrateful brats!" I mumble to myself as I scoop some eggs onto a plate. I toss some bacon on my plate knowing I need grease to nurse this hangover.

I sit in silence, alone...for the first time in over ten years. My children are always around unless I'm at work but even then I have coworkers lingering around me. Even before Henry was born, Neal was just always around. This...this is unnerving. I thought I would enjoy some peace and quiet but this is just depressing.

I slowly tap my fork against my plate just to hear some sort of white noise while I think. I don't know how I'm going to force my children to forgive me. I mean, I can't really blame them. I turned their lives upside down and brought this woman home, who was nothing but an amazing mother figure to them.

She was astonishing. That woman whipped my children into shape in less than a month. I bet if she were here right now, she would know exactly what to say to make them speak to me again.

I wonder what she is doing? Probably in her skimpy bathing suit, with her ass hanging out again, tanning and sipping her martinis. I wonder if she's even thinking about us? How could she not, right? She said _yes_ , when I proposed and I know that was her. I know that she wanted to with all her heart. I know, she knows, I love her.

"Hey, the kids got on the bus safe," Ruby informed me as she closed the door behind her.

"Thanks. I really appreciate the help," I replied while pushing my eggs around my plate. Suddenly, I'm not so hungry.

"So," Ruby dragged out the small word as she made herself a plate.

"So?" I dropped my fork and sighed while crossing my arms over the table.

"It's time to stop moping," Ruby plopped down in the seat across from me and began scarfing down her food. "I have this friend...who works for the coast guard..."

"Ruby," I warned having an idea as to where this might be going.

"It's time to get your tits up!"

"What?" I laughed out loud from my friend's choice of words.

"Get your tits up! We don't have much time. I'm sure she's pretty far by now."

"What do you expect us to do? Catch up to her on a little coast guard boat?"

"We have to try. Now go take a shower and let's get a move on."

"I can't Ruby. I just-"

"Who knows maybe they are still around here, just coasting around."

I know Ruby was trying to help and offer me some hope but even if we did find her, I don't think she would come back with me. If I knew that she would follow me home then I would be running out that door right now. The fact still remains, she's married and I'm not...

" _Maybe it's because I never had a home before you? Maybe because for the first time, I know in my heart I am home. You are my home."_

Regina's confession while we laid naked in bed together came rushing back to me. She was struggling to try and explain her feelings but she knew in her heart that she was home in my arms.

I'm such an idiot. I know what I need to do...


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Okay guys, are you ready? Remember, lick, drink, then suck," I explain with all eyes on me. My entire kitchen staff and Sydney all nod along with amusement dancing in their eyes.

I raise my shot glass and wait for the men to follow my lead. We clink our glasses together and proceed with slamming back the tequila. I can't help but laugh at the way Sydney's face scrunches up as a visible shudder courses through his body.

"Otra vez," my chef encourages has he begins filling the shots glasses.

"Again?" I chuckle but I'm already nodding along. Anything to numb this nagging pain deep in the pit of my stomach.

"I must say Miss Mills, this side of you is a breath of fresh air," Sydney confesses as he slices a few more limes for us.

I twist my lips as shame bubbles to the surface. I was a real bitch to these people and there's no excuse for my actions. Just like there's no way I can take the past back.

"I'm so sorry Sydney," I reach across the counter and gently place my hand on top of his. "I mean it, there's nothing I can say to express how truly sorry I am, but I'm sure willing to prove to you that I have changed and I will never be that person again."

Sydney lightly taps his free on top of mine with a sincere smile forming across his lips. "I know Miss."

"Please, Regina," I smile sweetly but he just smiles along. I'm sure old habits are hard to break. I pull away from my employee and smile wide. "Alright, again!" I cheerfully state while lifting my next shot glass.

"Ma'am we have to return to work," my chef shyly informs me as he starts cleaning up our mess.

"Yes of course, I'm sorry. We shall pick this up later."

My staff files out of the room leaving Sydney and I behind. I inhale sharply and decide he's probably the only person I can speak openly to on this yacht and won't judge me.

"Sydney," I cautiously say to grab his attention.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Everyone thinks I'm crazy, for the way I've been behaving." His dark eyes are filled with sorrow as he watches me intently. "Wh-what do you think?"

A small smile tugs at the corner of his mouth. "On the contrary ma'am, I do believe you had the opportunity to live both sides of the spectrum. A woman of class and riches and a woman to live without any money but maybe riches in another light." I listened carefully to his words hoping I could find some answer to my unsettling feelings. "I believe, that since you were able to live both lives, it will only make you stronger in the end. I have never been prouder than I am now. The woman I see before me is a kind, gentle soul, with compassion and heart. No Regina, you are not crazy. I think for once, you are whole."

I frown slightly from his beautiful words. The emotions building up inside inspire me to pull the man into a thankful hug. His breath hitches for a moment before he decides to relax and hug me back.

"Thank you Sydney. Thank you! Now there's something I need to do." I pull away from his arms and watch a smile creep across his face.

"You go get her ma'am," he whispers causing a small squeal to break from my lips.

I rush out of the room and skip my way with one destination in mind. "Captain."

"Oh Miss Mills, hello. How are you feeling?" The older gentleman kindly questions.

"Very well, thank you. I need you to turn this boat around." I take a few steps closer and place my hand on his upper arm. "We need to head back."

"Oh," the man frowns but he quickly does what he needs to do to follow my orders. "Will be heading back to New York again soon?"

"Of course. This is just something I need to do."

The man nods and slowly turns the wheel so we can turn around. My heart instantly flutters at the thought of seeing Emma and the children again. I take a seat next to the captain and engage in small talk for a little while as I enjoy the scenery around us. Luckily we didn't leave the port until this morning so we shouldn't be too far.

"Miss Mills, do you know how you fell overboard? I mean this is a rather large boat," my captain inquires as he turns his attention toward me.

"I do. It's rather embarrassing but I guess I should explain. I had been sunbathing that day-"

"Like you do most days," the captain states matter of fact, causing me to blush.

"Yes...well I had left my wedding ring on the deck. I hadn't realized until late into the night. I went to retrieve it, which now I realize I should've left the damn thing because I had one too many martinis that day. When I reached for the ring, I slipped. I held onto the railing but my foot was caught and I tried to wiggle free and I fell overboard." There was a moment of silence as the captain just stared blankly at me. "As I previously stated, it's rather embarrassing."

"It's quite alright ma'am. Alcohol and boats don't always mix well." He flashed me a warm smile causing me to laugh lightly and the embarrassment to slowly fade away.

"Regina, did you notice the land is on the wrong side?" Jefferson squawked as he rushed to my side.

"Yes of course. I need to return."

"Excuse me?" He spat in disgust.

"Yes, I am so sorry but I have to go back."

Jefferson scowls as he rips the captain's hat from his head. The older gentleman glares at my husband with pure hate.

"Your services are no longer needed," Jefferson informs the man. "I am the captain of this ship now!"

"Jefferson! You give that man back his hat right now. I don't know who you think you are, but this is my yacht, not yours! I give the orders around here and Captain Nemo will not be turning this boat around," I inform my husband with conviction.

"Well clearly you are not stable enough to make that type of call. If you are willing to go back to the hick, then you are not well enough to make the decisions regarding this boat," Jefferson firmly states as he looks down upon me.

"Are you insane?"

"No, but I can see you are. They should've left you in that psych ward at the hospital!" He retorted with hate in his eyes but soon his face washed over with humiliation. He knows he slipped up.

"Excuse me," I take a step closer and peer up into his dark eyes. "You knew I was in the psych ward? You knew I was in the hospital and you didn't..." my words die on my tongue as he squirms before me and realization kicks in. "You were there, weren't you? You found me after the accident and you didn't take me home?" He doesn't say a damn word, his lips are sealed tight and now I know the truth. "You bastard!"

"Call me what you will but there are plenty of woman who adore me," he smugly quipped like a child. I was almost waiting for him to stick his tongue out at me.

"Yes Jefferson, I'm quite aware of your whores!"

"Not just whores! This yacht was filled with woman who would kill to be by my side. There I said it! Oh does it feel good to say it out loud," Jefferson began shaking his head like a mad man. "I cheated. I mean of course I cheat all the time but those three months you were gone, they were glorious!" He cackled the most disturbing laugh in my face before spinning on his heel and pacing frantically.

"Well I hope you enjoy your STD infested women but I am going back to my family. I will be filing for divorce immediately."

"Divorce? You can't divorce me!"

"I don't love you, I never have. I finally found someone that's worth living for and I will spend my life with her."

Jefferson picked up the phone hanging on the wall and dialed Dr. Hopper's room. "Yes doc, Regina has finally lost her mind. You need to come up here quick! Bring a straitjacket." He slammed the phone back down and stomped over to the captain again. "Turn the boat around. I am captain now."

Captain Nemo glanced over his shoulder at Jefferson and rolled his eyes, ignoring the man.

"Jefferson, he will not be turning the boat around. I will find my family and I will divorce you. I don't love you."

"What does love have to do with marriage? This was a sham from the beginning, it was never about love."

"Then you should have no problem with me leaving," I calmly stated as Dr. Hopper entered the room.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"Regina has lost her mind, lock her up!" Jefferson laughed hysterically showing off just how mad he truly is.

Dr. Hopper's eyes flicked toward mine in concern. I shrugged slightly as we watched Jefferson slowly losing his mind.

"I think he's really loosing it. Please keep him contained until we arrive," I plead with the psychiatrist. "Once we dock, I promise I will purchase a flight back to New York for you, I know you would like to go back home."

"Yes, thank you so much Regina," he exhaled out his relief and gently placed his hands on Jefferson. "Come on Jefferson, I think I have some Valium in my room, why don't you follow me."

I didn't bother to stick around and see how Dr. Hopper would take care of Jefferson. I thought it would be best if I wasn't around Jefferson anyways, I'm sure I'm only agitating the man further.

An obnoxiously loud horn rang through the air, interrupting all our chaos. Everyone stood as still as statues waiting for another sound to be heard. Again, another blare of the horn echoed all around us.

"She's here," I breathlessly whispered as I worked up the courage to see my family.

"Who's here?" Dr. Hopper questioned but I was already halfway out the door. My feet racing against my heart as I ran across the deck.

A small coast guard boat was trailing behind my yacht. All three children stood side by side waving their arms in the air with Emma on one side and Ruby on the other. My heart swelled with so much love the second I laid eyes on them. I began waving my hand in the air as well inspiring the children to scream, _mom_.

Emma cupped her hands around her mouth and screamed something but her voice was drowned out by the sea. I watched her long blonde locks blow wildly in the wind. That's when I knew just how much I have been missing her.

I ran to the front of my yacht and smiled from ear to ear as I watched their boat fight against the ocean to rescue me. Something must have went terribly wrong because the coast guard abruptly turned its boat around. I frowned in confusion but Emma ran to the back of the boat keeping her eyes locked onto mine.

"Regina!" I barely heard her yell my name but there was a faint whisper against the wind. Before I could respond, the courageous, yet slightly stupid woman jumped into the ocean.

"Emma!" I hollered in fear but then I saw her head bob above the water as she swam aggressively toward my yacht.

I jogged backward, preparing to run off my boat and leap into the icy waters below but that's when I felt a strong arm around my elbow.

"What's wrong Miss? Did he hurt you? Did he strike you?" Sydney rambled in concern.

"Oh no, not at all," I shook my head and placed a gentle hand on top of his. "Thank you for all your wonderful words. I need to go after the one I love."

"I cannot let you jump."

"You can't?" I repeated completely baffled by his sudden backbone.

"Not without a life jacket," he confessed with a warm smile. He proceeded to place the life jacket securely around my torso. "Really ma'am you should play a little hard to get." I laughed at his joke and swatted at his arm.

I allowed my self some space before I ran across the deck and jumped into the water. I quickly swam to the top and gasped for air. My entire body tingled from the harsh waters as I smacked into the ocean. I brushed back my hair and began to swim toward Emma.

"Emma! What happened? Why did your boat turn around?"

Emma reached out for my life jacket and yanked me into her arms as my legs instinctively wrapped around her tiny waist. With one hand she cupped my jawline and pulled me into a searing kiss. Fireworks exploded in my mind the moment our lips connected.

"I'm so..." Emma began to mumble against my lips. "So..." I kissed her harder, than I ever kissed her before. "So sorry."

"I'm sorry, I smacked you."

"That's okay, I totally deserved it." I laughed into our sloppy kiss and watched as her green eyes danced with amusement. "I love you so much and I meant every word I said when I proposed." Emma's free hand slipped between our bodies as she held up a diamond ring. My eyes flicked toward green ones that were watching me intently. I gulped nervously as a hint of a smile appeared on her face. "Regina, will you marry me?"

"Emma you jumped into the ocean holding that engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"You could've lost that! You don't have the money to be throwing something like that down the drain...or well in this case, into the ocean," I scolded.

"Regina?" I snapped my mouth shut and gazed into her eyes. "Will you marry me?" She softly repeated her question as the tip of her nose brushed against mine.

"Yes! Of course I will. I just jumped into the ocean for you," I quip as she hastily slides the ring onto my finger. I grab her face with both hands and pull her into another kiss. "I love you so much."

"I'm still your home?"

"You are my home. Henry, Max, Drew...even Ruby, they are my home as well."

"Can you two please get in the boat?" A deep voice inquired popping mine and Emma's little bubble.

We both turned our heads to find a small raft floating next to us. "Oh yes," I meekly respond as I pull away from Emma's arms. "I apologize."

The man holds out his hand and I place mine inside so he can help me up. I carefully sit down across from the man as he helps Emma onto the boat as well.

"Congratulations by the way."

Emma and I glance at each other and share the same shy smile. "Well thank you," I reply as I scoot a little closer to my _fiancé_.

"Are you going to be alright with leaving all this money behind?" Emma tentatively questioned as she took my hands into hers.

"About that," I chuckled nervously and bit the corner of my bottom lip. "That's all mine."

"Wha-"

"The money, the yacht, my own business. It's all mine." Green eyes double in size as she gapes at me in pure shock. "Emma?" She doesn't reply. "Emma?" I say her name a little louder and shake her shoulders.

"You...you have money?"

"A ton of it. I can really help with your business now or you really don't have to work if you don't want to. You can stay at home with the children now," I pronounce with a playful wink.

Emma pulls my face against hers. The tips of our noses untied, our eyes staring deeply into one another's.

"I love you so much Regina."

"I love you too Emma."

I lean forward and gently brush my lips against hers. Warmth washes over my body as I indulge in this perfect moment. We may not have met in the most orthodox way, but I know she's where my home is. She has my heart and so do her children.

"Mommy!" Drew exclaimed as we approached the coast guard boat.

"Drew, what did mom say about you calling her that?" Henry scolded his little sister as Emma and I climbed onto the boat. "Regina might not want you to call her that!"

"I'm sorry," Drew muttered right before I swooped her up into my arms. I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"You can call me whatever you want baby girl. Your mom and I decided that we are going to get married," I tried to hold back my enthusiasm but I couldn't. I practically squealed this news to the children standing around us.

"Mom, are you serious?" Henry asked while looking back and forth between us.

"I told you I would make it up to her. I proposed with a ring this time," Emma gloated while I rolled my eyes.

"So you're coming home with us," Max nervously asked peering up at me.

"Yes, I'm coming home." I cupped the little boy's cheek and leaned down to place a kiss against his forehead. "About that Emma, shall we look for a new home for us? Maybe one where the boys can have their own room. Maybe even a guest house for Ruby?" I laughed as Emma nodded along.

"Wait, all that money is your?" Ruby shamelessly asked.

"Yes dear, all of it. I think I would enjoy spoiling my loved ones rotten."

Emma pulled Drew from my arms and handed her off to Ruby. My fiancé slipped her arms around my waist and rested her forehead against mine.

"You do know we don't love you because of the money, right?"

I sighed contently and nodded against her touch. "I know. We were genuinely happy before and I understand that has nothing to do with the money, I just _want_ to buy us a bigger home."

"If you insist," Emma shrugs casually before connecting our lips delicately. "Either way, I'm in love with you."

"And I'm very much in love with you. Let's go home."


	19. Chapter Nineteen

My eyelids are growing heavy even though my eyes are already closed. My body is slick with sweat but I'm too relaxed to care. Her fingers slither their way in between mine and I instantly grab hold. Never wanting to ever let this woman go again. A low moan escapes her mouth turning my lips into a smile.

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" My children chant at precisely the same time I feel an ice cold sharp bite against my back.

Regina squeals as she rips her hand away from mine. I place my palms flat against my lounge chair and push myself up. The spray of water never letting up as I spin around hastily.

All three of my children, maybe I should say four, including Ruby, are soaking Regina and I with water guns. I quickly step to my right and grab hold of Regina's wrists. I yank the petite woman in front of me and wrap my arms around her waist using her as my human shield. She screeches and squirms as she attempts to block the chilly water.

"Emma!"

"To have and to hold," I recite as I squeeze her body flush against mine. "Through sickness and in health," I mumble into her shoulder as I hide from the attack. "For better or worse," I whisper into her ear. I'm not quite sure if her flesh is breaking out in goosebumps from the water or my breath against her ear. "For richer or poorer," I lightly press my lips to the back of her neck while our children continue to hose her down.

"Emma, I'm soaked!"

"You're my wife, you are suppose to protect me," I whine as I lift her in the air as she flails about.

Finally our children run out of water but their giggles don't cease. "Ruby! You were suppose to be keeping the children busy. Not egging them on," Regina huffed as she wiped away the liquid dripping from her face.

"I'm sorry but you two were just laying there, half asleep...I just couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity," Ruby tried to defend but her laughter didn't help her case. "You only have yourself to blame for inviting all of us on your honeymoon."

Regina bent down and lifted Drew onto her hip. She placed a loving kiss to her tiny cheek and smiled.

"I couldn't help it," my wife pouted. "I didn't want to be without these three again." Our daughter placed both hands on Regina's face and kissed her hard prompting a small chuckle from the brunette.

"We should be docking soon and then we will spend the evening exploring the islands," I explained to my friend once again. "So until then it's mommy time." I widened my eyes so my friend would take the hint.

"I know. I know. Come on kiddos, lets give them some space," Ruby said as she gathered our children.

Ruby is basically our live in babysitter while we are on this vacation. Which she was more than happy to agree to because this was a free vacation for her. Who wouldn't want to be on a yacht, traveling around the Caribbean Islands, enjoying the sun along with free food and drinks.

Ruby led our children back to the other side of the yacht leaving Regina and I in privacy. Regina stalked toward me with her brown eyes locked onto mine. Her body was glistening with little water droplets rolling down her perfectly fit body. I smirked as she placed her palms flat against my chest and shoved me. She took another threatening step forward and pushed me again.

"You. Are. The. Devil. Emma. Swan." She taunted as she shoved me one last time into a lounge chair. I fell back onto the cushion and slid myself up.

"Swan-Mills," I corrected inspiring a salacious grin to slide across her face.

Regina slowly straddled my legs forcing me to gulp down, desperate to wet my dry palate. She has to be the sexiest woman alive. My gorgeous wife draped her arms around my neck. The warm scent of sun tan lotion mixed with her sweat was an instant turn on.

I leaned forward and planted wet open mouthed kisses all around her chest. This inspired the sex goddess to slowly glide her hips forward and backward in the most teasing and suggestive manner. I grazed her thighs making my way to her plump bottom. I pushed the bottom of her bathing suit up, exposing her bare ass like the first week I met her. I dug my nails into her over heated flesh as I continued kissing and nipping across her chest.

One of her hands was buried deep into my long locks at the nape of my neck. Her nails dragged across my scalp forcing a moan to rip from my chest. Regina tugged on my hair demanding my full attention. She delicately brushed her lips to mine as she continued to writhe on top of me. Something between a moan and a whimper broke from my lips and fell into her mouth.

This woman is something I could only have dreamt about. She's my soulmate and I don't know how I ever survived without her. This past year has been perfect. We started my business like we originally planned before she left us. She has been supportive and helped Ruby and I every step along the way.

We also found the perfect home for our family in my same town so the children didn't have to transfer schools. She has given me everything I have ever wanted and I don't know how I could ever repay her.

I slowly pulled back from her lips and frowned.

"What's wrong Emma?" She softly asked while skimming her thumb across my bottom lip.

"You have given me and the kids everything we could ever ask for. What on Earth could I ever give you?" My eyes started to fill with tears as I was once again reminded that I'm not good enough for her.

"Honestly?" She quietly whispered while biting her lip. I nodded and tightened my hold around her waist. "I want to carry a baby."

"You want us to have four children? Well five..."

"Ruby." We both said together as we smiled.

"I do want a baby. I want to enjoy the experience of being pregnant and raising this baby together," she shyly admitted sending my heart into over drive.

I placed my finger below her chin and brought her lips to mine. I kissed her sweetly before verbally answering her.

"I would love to have a baby with you. I would especially love having the other parent stick around." We both laughed lightly.

"So we are doing this?"

"Absolutely. I love you more than you'll ever know and I can't wait to experience this with you. You're going to be the most adorable pregnant woman ever. I can just see it now, you waddling around your yacht."

" _Our_ yacht. And I will _not_ waddle," she forcefully stated as her eyebrows drew together.

My index fingers slid across her flesh making random patterns as I grinned from ear to ear. "I can see you all barefoot because your sandals won't even fit. You'll be in this skimpy bathing suit insisting it still fits as you waddle around the deck."

"Stop! I will not!"

"Sure you will," I reply casually as my one hand snaked between us. With one finger I trace her cleavage and bite down hard on my lip. "And these will be swollen and spilling over the tops and I'll hand you a moo moo to wear over." That comment earned me a hard slap against my arm.

"How dare you imply that I would ever allow that garment upon my body." She tried really hard to fight her laughter but soon we were both laughing until I pulled her into a heated kiss.

"I'm so glad you fell and broke your head," I breathed into her mouth.

"I'm so glad you brought me home."


End file.
